Sickness Sux
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: HPDM- Quand un étrange malade est acceuillit à Poudlard, c'est sur qui que ça retombe? "Merlin c'est Auror que je veux devenir, pas médicomage!" .. et pourtant..
1. Chapter 1

Chers lecteurs! (il reste quelqu'un? Alô?)

Me revoiçi me revoilà, avec ma génialissime aptitude à ne jamais finir ce que j'ai commencé et à mettre à dans une semaine ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a trois mois! Me revoilà donc pour vous présenter une nouvelle fic de ma composition ! Un Harry encore plus stupide, un Draco encore plus sexy et dépravé, et oui, Sickness Sux, ça promet! (rien que le titre déjà.. aïe) Je voudrais d'abord remercier chaleureusement les gens qui me lisent toujours (merci pour votre courage) et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant fortement que cette dernière vous plaise...

Haut-les-coeurs et Halleluja !

Mad-from-Madland, _qui semble aussi siphonnée que le vieux barbu à lunettes en demi-lune_(waaa lunettes! bave)

**Sickness Sux**

Les sombres couloirs de Poudlard : mon domaine, mon Royaume.

Lorsque la nuit tombe, ramenant avec elle les cauchemars, la peur, la peine, la solitude et surtout les ronflements incessants de Ron...Souvent je me dis que le silence est bien plus supportable.

Parcourir ces longs et interminables couloirs, sans se poser plus de questions, simplement marcher. C'est une habitude maintenant, ou du moins, ça l'est devenu.

C'est toujours la même impression sur ma peau, le froid et l'humidité, qui me font frissonner, qui me rendent incroyablement vivant. Et puis ce magistral silence rompu seulement par le bruit de mes pas qui claquent contre les dalles de pierre, comme si mon ombre me suivait. Un bruit sinistre et lugubre, certes, mais mon seul allié durant ces nuits trop longues. Marcher, juste pour m'épuiser, ces balades qui me promettent une nuit sans sommeil. Dans ce genre de moment je me dit qu'au fond je me serais peut-être bien sentit à Serpentard, en fait ça m'aurait plutôt botté de connaître l'humidité et l'ambiance glacée des cachots.

AH-AH-AH

Je me marre tout seul maintenant, c'est dire à quel point je suis atteint.

Je sais pourtant bien ce que je fuis, pas besoins d'aller chercher trop loin: cette fausse ambiance chaleureuse qui règne au dortoir alors que tout le monde en veux à tout le monde, que la culpabilité nous ronge, que la jalousie nous dévore. Durant la journée, nous sommes une grande famille, si Dumby nous voyait il serait fier de nous, les échange inter-maisons n'ont jamais été aussi bons. Même les Serpentard m'apprécient maintenant.

Bon si on ne compte pas Zabini et Parkinson...

Enfin, mis à part quelques malheureuses exceptions, tout le monde s'entraide, se parle, quelque fois même on se mélange durant les repas. C'est comme ça que j'ai déjeuné entouré de Ron et Nott. Dans la salle commune des rouges et or, rien n'a vraiment changé, c'est la même euphorie, la même passion pour le Quidditch, les mêmes parties d'échec interminables, la même Hermione qui nous hurle dessus pour qu'on bosse... Mais quand vient la nuit, tout le monde se retrouve seul avec lui même, avec sa jalousie pour ceux dont les familles sont restées intactes, seul avec sa culpabilité, avec son sentiment de dégoût pour le reste du monde.

Et puis Ron ronfle comme un buffle.

Hermione devrait vraiment faire quelque chose contre ça. Je ne sais pas moi, comme l'inviter à passer la nuit dans sa chambre de préfète en chef. Ou un truc radical du genre.

Moi qui pensais qu'après la guerre, tout s'arrangerait.. Merlin seul sait à quel point j'étais un gamin se fourrant la baguette dans l'oeil jusqu'à la manche de la robe.

Mes cauchemars ont encore empiré, doublé en violence et en réalisme, j'en ai trop vu et trop vécu et je le revis dès le crepuscule tombé. Je ne peux ignorer les pertes, le manque, les tables à moitié vide et l'école silencieuse, le peu d'élèves en première année. Une partie bien précise de la grande salle s'est vidée: sous les couleurs des Serpentards il ne reste que très peu de places occupées et les rescapés se retrouvent, comme moi, majoritairement orphelins. Ce connard de pâlichon, reptile sans pif à voulu entraîner ses fidèles dans sa chute. Et il a tapé pile là où ça ferait le plus mal: les parents de mes camarades, car camarades c'est ce qu'ils sont devenus. Orphelins de leurs géniteurs, orphelins de leurs meilleurs amis, orphelin du monde sorcier qui les traitera toujours en bêtes noires, orphelins à jamais et marqués comme du bétail. C'est une catastrophe.

Nous ne sommes pas des héros, nous somme bien loin de là. Nous sommes des gamins paumés avec nos problêmes de gamins et nos histoires de gamins alors que notre enfance à été arrachée à nos pauvres petits bras. Nous étions des pions sur un plateau d'echec et l'un des deux côté à a gagné la partie. Le noir, le blanc, quelle importance? Il n'y a pas de vraie victoire. Un futur paisible pour nos enfants? Peut-être.

Tiens je me suis arrêté de marcher. Normalement ça ne m'arrive plus jamais. C'est toujours le même trajet, à travers les même couloirs, la seule chose à laquelle je peux me retenir encore, suffisament. Merci McGo de m'avoir laissé m'installer ici cet été.. ça m'aura permis de m'habituer aux salles de classe vides et aux élèves absents et surtout à ces incommensurables couloirs.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'arrêter? Je ne fais jamais ça. Le froid, le silence, l'humidité, tout celà m'aide à ne pas penser. Si je m'arrête, mon petit cerveau de hublot se remet à fonctionner à plein régime et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis arrêté? Ce n'est pas normal.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sens, je le _sais_.

Ce stupide et ridicule pouvoir m'emmerde, mais ça ne sert strictement à rien de le nier: quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond vous pouvez être sûr que je serait le premier informé...

Et là, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, mais alors pas rond du tout. Impossible pourtant de savoir quoi. Paraît-il que Voldychou a été bon joueur en me leguant toutes ses capacités avant de disparaître dans d'atroces souffrances.. J'ai détruit le nez du dernier connard en date à m'avoir sortit cette énormité. Zabini certainement. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je me rappelle du sang maculant mon point et des yeux orageux de McGo me clouant sur place et de cette pointe de tristesse au fond de la tempête de son regard. Merlin, j'aurais tout donné pour ne jamais l'avoir vu, l'avoir _su_.

Cette putain de guerre a fait de moi un meurtrier, tout le monde le sait. Il y a une violence en moi que je ne peux contrôler.

Je me suis encore arrêté. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec moi? Ce n'est rien qu'un putain de présentiment à la con, genre Harry je-suis-vraiment-dans-une-merde-noire Potter, se sent pas bien parce qu'il n'a pas refait le lacet de sa chaussure. Voldy est mort, mort, MORT! Je ne devrais plus ressentir ça. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que j'avais passé une moyennement bonne journée.

Un cri.

Mon âme corrompue me dit de ne pas bouger, voire, de faire demi-tour et de me tirer au grand galop mais rien du tout, mes instincts de stupide Gryffon m'entraînent vers l'infirmerie. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas être un bon petit Serpentard réglo et lâche? Mon esprit veut une chose et mon corps en veut une autre. Mon corps veut courir et courir encore et secourir toujours. Mon esprit veut juste la paix. Impossible d'être coordoné quand vous êtes petit moche bigleux et balafré. J'en ai vraiment marre.

Les cris s'amplifient, se dédoublent à mesure que je m'approche de l'infirmerie. La porte est entrouverte, je crois reconnaître des voix. Oui c'est bien McGo qui donne des ordres clairs et conçis - du McGo tout craché - et c'est bien Pomfresh qui tente de répliquer avec sa verve légendaire. Il y a encore deux autre voix. L'une doit appartenir à Chourave mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr et la troisième.. la troisième je la connais mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus.

"Laissez moi mourir!"

"Tenez-le Pompom ! Plus fort!"

"Naaaaan laissez-moi crever!"

"Allez-vous vous taire vous pauvre petit abruti? Enfin Minerva je fait ce que je peux!"

"Eh bien faites-le mieux!"

"Facile à dire vous qui avez toujours eu une force herculéene!"

"Aaaah mais lâchez moi, je veux mourir je vous dis!"

"Eh bien non vous ne mourrez pas! Merlin venez-nous en aide! Chourave, ça viens cette potion?"

"Elle arrive, elle arrive!"

La scène doit être plutôt comique malgrès l'intonation dramatique de mes professeurs et de notre infirmière. Je me demande bien qui a essayé de se suicider. Je suis sûr à présent de connaître cette voix. La curiosité me pousse à accelerer encore.

"Tenez-le, oh seigneur, son pouls augmente !"

"Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas pouvoir lui lancer un sort?"

"Mon dieu non, celà pourrait lui être fatal!"

"Laissez moi mourir en paix! En paix! Rejoindre les tenèbres! Merde mais lâchez-moi!"

Pas de doute, la personne entre leurs mains est complêtement siphonnée du bulbe. Je ralentis de peur d'être entendu et avance à pas de loup. Les supplications du mourant se transforment en geignements plaintifs entrecoupés de sanglots. Pourquoi tient-il tellement à crever? De toute façon elles le sauveront. Je connais ces femmes, elle en ont sortis plus d'un de monstrueux petrins durant la guerre.

"Tenez bon encore quelques minutes mesdames, la potion arrive!"

"Dépéchez-vous Chourave, enfin!"

"Tenez bon mon petit je vous en prie... Chourave, remuez votre derrière!"

Tiens, voilà que ça devient franchement hilarant. Si elles se mettent à s'insulter, je ne veux rater ça pour rien au monde..

"On y est presque!"

"Aïe!"

"Qu'y a-t-il Pomfresh?"

"Ce petit abruti m'a griffée!"

"Bien fait vieille bique! Laissez-moi crever pas Salazar!"

"Non! Taisez-vous!"

"Presque, presque, tenez-bon!"

Moi aussi j'y suis presque. Le mur est glacé contre mon dos et la porte à quelques centimètres de mes doigts. Je la pousse et jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. La scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux me statufie.

PUTAIN!

"Restez tranquille je vous en supplie!"

"Non, non lâchez moi, je veux mourir, il n'y a plus rien de bon pour moi ici!"

"M. Malfoy je vous somme d'arrêter de vous débattre!"

"Sommez-vous vous même espèce de vieille chouette bigleuse! Je vais mourir et personne ne m'en empêchera!"

"Ouvrez la bouche petit con!"

"Quoi? JAMAIS ! AAAAAAH Au secours! Pas mon nez!"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

"Je lui sauve la vie!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Faites lui ingurgiter cette potion et vite!"

"Allez, M. Malfoy enfin! Soyez digne!"

"AAAh petit sang-pur de merde! Il m'a mordue!"

"Seigneur Pomfresh apportez un pansement!"

"J'y cours!"

"Lâchez moi, je ne le boirais jamais votre truc de merde! Laissez-moi mourir!"

"Écartez-vous je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution..."

"Non Minerva vous allez le tuer!"

"JE VEUX MOURIR!"

"Arrêtez Minerva, il y a d'autres solutions!"

"Je ne vois rien d'autre à faire.."

"Vous ne pouvez pas!"

"Laissez-moi, laissez moi mourir! Je veux crever, CREVER! Je..Po.. POTTER?!"

"Non vous ne mourrez pas! .. POTTER?"

Et c'est ainsi que la scène se gèle.

"POTTER?"

Oui c'est moi.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tourne dans ma direction, s'arrondissent et finissent par me fixer.

Je pense cependant qu'un "Salut la compagnie ça va ?" n'est pas de mise. En plus, je suis bien trop abasourdi pour répondre quoique ce soit. À nouveau, mon putain d'instinct parle à ma place. Je me jette sur McGo, lui arrache la potion des mains et l'enfourne dans la bouche encore ronde d'étonnement de Malfoy. Il avale sans piper mot.

Merci Merlin.

Je m'écarte brutalement du lit et retrouve ma place initiale, au milieu de la pièce alors qu'un silence pesant s'abat sur notre petite assemblée. Puis soudain..:

"Po.. Po.. POTTER! TU VA ME LE PAYER ESPÈCE DE CONNARD DE BALAFRÉ DE MERDE TROU-DU-CUL DE SECONDE ZONE JE!..."

Et il tombe, avec un bruit sourd, tout raide dans ses draps immaculés sur le matelas qui bouge à peine.

À nouveau, silence dans la salle.

"Il .. il est mort?"

"Bien sûr que non Potter, vous lui avez brillamment administré une potion de sommeil très fortement dosée. Il est simplement endormi."

Il dort. Bon, tout va bien. Enfin... "bien". C'est une vision un peu simplifiée des choses.

J'ai droit à l'habituel regard "Mais-qu'est-ce-que-VOUS-foutez-là-par-MERLIN?". Et étrangement je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Heureusement que la directrice de ma maison ne perds jamais le Nord. Mc Gonagall, ou le sang froid en toutes circonstances.

"Potter, dans mon bureau immédiatement"

Et étrangement je m'y attendais.


	2. Chapter 2

Chers lecteurs !

Si vous êtes encore là après ce premier chapitre... interessant psychologiquement parlant je voudrais tout d'abord vous faire un aveu: JE VOUX AIME, VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS LECTEURS DU MONDE ENTIER! MERCI DE ME SUPPORTER! :D Et deuxièmement vous prévenir que je vais directement poster environ 4 ou 5 chapitre de suite.. le reste viendra selon les envies de chacun! Merci encore de me lire ;)

Gros bisous et à bientôt !

Mad

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre II**

"Mais c'est... c'est.. c'était Malfoy!"

"Mhh, je remarque que vous n'avez pas perdu votre grand sens de l'observation Potter."

"Enfin, vous me comprenez! Il...il est sensé être mort!"

"Eh bien apparemment il ne l'est pas!"

Trois heures. Trois putain de longues heures enfermé à huis-clos dans le bureau de notre nouvelle directrice accompagné seulement par mon satané légendraire courage de Gryffon, plutôt muet jusque là. Trois heures à expliquer en long en large et en travers "comment diable" je me suis trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Trois heures d'un interrogatoire digne des plus grandes séries policières moldues de notre époque. C'est à présent à moi de m'insurger. Je veux dire, devant moi, en chair et en os et plus vivant que la vivacité même se trouvait Draco Malfoy, le mangemort le plus celèbre de tous les temps après son illustre et défunt père ! Malfoy, la plus grande perte du côté Serpy, ce pourquoi Parkinson ne porte plus que du noir depuis le début de l'année! Malfoy revenu d'entre les morts! Malfoy, le héros de Théo! Malfoy, mon meilleur ennemi! Toute mon enfance! Malfoy quoi!

"Mais comment expliquez-vous que.."

"Je ne l'explique pas Potter! On a retrouvé M. Malfoy à moitié mort dans un quartier malfamé de Londres et la personne l'ayant découvert a eu l'extrême intelligence de nous l'apporter. Vous savez comment St Mangouste traite les anciens mangemorts depuis la fin de la guerre n'est-ce pas?"

"Mais... mais.. mais c'est Malfoy enfin! Il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore! Il a été l'un des élément majeur contre nous! N'avez vous pas peur de..."

"Suffit!"

Wow. Elle en impose quand elle se lève la McGo. Jme sens encore plus petit que d'habitude.

"M. Potter, pour moi M. Malfoy est avant tout l'un de mes élèves et je me DOIS de l'héberger jusqu'à sa maturité et de le protéger! Et celà même si ce n'est que dans le but d'honorer la mémoire du feu Professeur Snape!"

Mon coeur se serre à la mention de Severus. C'est vrai que Malfoy était l'un de ses élèves préférés. Il a toujours cru en lui. Cruelle désillusion lorsque Lucius l'a embarqué et qu'il est revenu avec un étragne tatouage sur le bras droit..Je ne dis plus un mot trop perdu, trop seul face à mon passé. McGonagall ne dit rien non plus. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore il y a à peine un an de celà.

"P..pourquoi voulait-il mourir?"

"Si seulement je le savais Potter. Si seulement.. Nous n'avons pas pu lui arracher un mot, vous l'avez constaté vous-même. Et puis, je pourrais comprendre ses motivations, l'idée ne vous a-t-elle jamais effleurée l'esprit?"

"..."

"Peut-être que M. Malfoy, _lui_, n'avait pas de longs et sinueux couloirs à portée de main."

Je me tais. Que dire de plus? Il est mon ennemi juré, certes, mais il est aussi son élève. Il est avant tout un jeune orphelin, comme moi, comme la plupart d'entre nous.

Je me lève tranquillement et m'apprête à prendre congé, certainement pour retrouver les ronflements de Ron quelques heures encore.. Mais la voix claire de ma directrice me coupe dans mon élan.

"Encore une chose Potter."

"Oui?"

"Comme punition pour être sortit après le couvre-feu, dorénavant et jusqu'à ce que je décide de la fin de votre punition, vous vous occuperez personnellement de M. Malfoy."

Sans blague.

"COMMENT? Je.. Enfin madame!"

"Pas de discussion Potter, transgresser le règlement est inadmissible. De plus vous êtes le seul capable de nous aider, la guerre a fait des ravages mais vous a aussi formé à accomplir les tâches les plus ingrates."

"Je.."

"Nous ne sommes que cinq à être au courant, Mme Pomfresh, Mme Chourave, M. Malfoy lui-même, vous et moi. Mme Pomfresh a beaucoup de travail, Mme Chourave également quand à moi je suis surchargée. Et bien sûr M. Mlafoy est dans l'incapacité de se prendre en charge tout seul."

"Mais.."

"Vous êtes seulement deux à être formés en conséquence: Pom-pom et vous-même."

"Euh.."

"Je ne veux pas non plus que cette affaire ne s'ébruite plus que ça et ne vois pas l'interêt qu'il y aurait à prévenir un autre professeur."

"Ah..."

"Vous viendrez donc tous les soirs vous occuper de M. Malfoy, lui faire ingurgiter ses potions, lui administrer les soins que Mme Pomfresh vous indiquera et lui lancer les sorts de haute magie que vous avez si bien appris."

"Enfin voyons.. mes amis vont s'en rendre compte!"

"Vous leur direz simplement que vous êtes punis pour vos sorties nocturnes!"

"..."

"Ils ne sont pas au courant ?"

Mais oui bien sûr je leur ai annonçé la chose un jour, comme ça, au dîner: "Hey les mecs, jpeux plus vous voir en peinture alors je me barre toutes les nuits! C'est pas marrant ça hein?" ...

Merlin à quoi pense-t-elle? Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que tirerais Hermione si elle l'apprenait!

"..."

"Bien.. Dites leur simplement que vous êtes en stage chez Mme Pomfresh. Je m'arrangerai pour que celà se fasse. Et bien sûr cela signifie: pas de quidditch jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

"QUOI?"

"Vous vous occuperez de quelques patients autre que M. Malfoy pour que toute cette affaire ne paraisse pas trop suspecte aux yeux de vos camarades. Je m'occuperai de votre horaire. Et je compte sur vous pour garder tout cela absolument et définitivement secret. Si vous transgressez cette dernière règle, votre privation de quidditch vous paraîtra aussi douce qu'un bonbon au citron."

Oh pitié pas ENCORE ces stupides sucreries.

"Je..ahem.. hum.. puis-je dire quelque chose?"

"Bien sûr Potter mais avant tout, n'oubliez pas une dernière chose: vous êtes peut-être le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Ne le jugez pas trop vite Potter, M. Malfoy est bien loin de l'image qu'il s'est crée. Oubliez un moment vous contentieux et regardez-le non pas comme un ennemi qu'une querelle de gosse à remonté contre vous mais plutôt comme un orphelin, plus proche de vous que vous ne l'avez jamais imaginé. Il n'a plus rien Potter. Vous êtes son seul espoir."

Silence.

"Mais.. Pourquoi? Je.. je veux dire, pourquoi moi?"

"Pour deux raison Potter. L'une est que vous êtes l'un des seul au courant. L'autre est que vous êtes le seul a avoir réussi à lui faire boire son remède. Il vous doit la vie. Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez vous occuper de lui. Vous avez crée un lien magique avec lui."

Oh bien sûr, comme si Malfoy s'en souçiait! Il s'en tape comme d'un scroutt monté sur un Hypogriffe de ce genre de liens!

"M. Malfoy est un sang-pur Potter. Il a le sens du devoir et des traditions. Toute son éducation a tourné autour de ce "genre de liens"."

Oups, occlumencie défaillante.

"Très bien..."

Je n'ai rien à redire à sa parfaite petite dissertation. Malfoy me doit la vie, je me dois d'aider Malfoy. De toute façon je n'ai - comme d'habitude - pas mon mot à dire.

"Une dernière chose, Potter?"

"Oui?"

"N'oubliez jamais que vous n'êtes pas seul. Je suis peut-être une vieille chouette terriblement ennuyeuse et tyrannique, mais je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber Harry Potter. Je serai là, quoiqu'il arrive. Alors, si besoins est, vous savez où me trouver. Maintenant, allez dormir, ou en tout cas, essayez!"

Elle sait pour Ron et ses problêmes de décibels nocturnes, je le vois à son petit sourire narquois. Je formule un merci muet et repart en direction des dortoirs.

Je ne me comprend pas. Elle me prive de quidditch, m'oblige à m'occuper d'un type qui veut ma mort et la sienne par la même occasion et qui me déteste au delà de tout et réciproquement, elle me fait "assistant personnel de Mme Pomfresh", - Merlin c'est Auror que je veux devenir, pas médicomage! - mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'adorer. J'adore ma directrice. Elle se comporte d'une façon odieuse avec moi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer et l'adorer!

Ma vie est un tel bordel.

Et si ça n'empire pas dans les semaines avenir, je m'appelle Goldorak, foi de taupe ébourrifée!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre III**

La journée passa si vite que je n'eux même pas le temps de la voir ni de l'apprecier outre mesure. Les cours s'enchaînèrent dans un bal effrené, je réussi avec mediocrité la plupart de mes exercices et ne notais que partiellement mes devoirs ce qui eu pour résultat l'un des plus longs et plus violent sermon qu'Hemione ne m'ai jamais fait.

Et pourtant je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je n'arrive à me souvenir de rien.

Qu'avons-nous mangé à midi? Aucune idée. Est-ce que Snape m'a encore fait ses habituelles remontrances? Certainement, mais je ne peux pas en mettre ma main au chaudron.

Impossible non plus de résumer même en une phrase le cours de McGo. Quand au cours d'histoire de la magie, je préfère ne même pas y penser...

Une seule idée a occupé mon esprit, chaque minute, chaque seconde de ce lundi: je suis l'apprenti de Pomfresh. Je vais devoir m'occuper de Malfoy. Malfoy est mon pire ennemi.

Notre Seigneur.

Je ne sais pas combien de rouleau de parchemin j'aurais pu noircir avec le nombre de dissertations sans cesse renouvelées grâce auxquelles j'ai traité ces trois sujets en long en large et en travers mais je sais que ça aurait fait pâlir d'envie ma "Miss Je-sais-tout" de meilleure amie.

Bon sang.

Nom d'un foutu Scroutt !

Je vais m'occuper de Malfoy! Malfoy quoi!

Et celà dans à peu près hum ...

3..

2..

1..

"AAAAH POTTER SEIGNEUR CE N'EST PAS TROP TÔT, ENTREZ ET DEPÊCHEZ-VOUS PAR MERLIN!"

C'est étrange, ce n'est pas du tout l'accueil auquel je m'attendais. J'avais imaginé ça comme un truc un peu plus.. je ne sais pas, cinématographique.. genre, ralentit, travelling sur la gauche, plan en plongée sur deux paires de godasses, l'une bien-cirée et d'une grande marque, évidemment, une magnifique robe de sorcier tombant par-dessus à la perfection et puis, une autre paire sale et trouée, une robe de sorcier sans couleur précise tombant en pan plus large sur un pied que sur l'autre, puis gros plan sur deux mains qui se serrent et ..

"POTTER NOM DE DIEU! BOUGEZ-VOUS!"

Ah oui, excellente idée.

Je ne savais pas que l'infirmerie serait à ce point bondée un lundi après-midi. Et "bondée" est un putain d'euphémisme.

Je crois que j'en suis à mon sixième doigt cassé. Je suspecte les jumeaux et leurs nouvelles inventions foireuses que les élèves se font directement livrer par hibou interposés. C'est ainsi qu'une chouette explosa un jour au milieu de la table des Serdaigles. Quel moment créatif!

Pom-pom ne me lâche pas depuis une heure. J'ai tout vu passer des les sorts loupés aux métamorphoses douteuses sans oublier bien sûr les terribles résultats des potions de Snape. Sans compter quelques accidents de quidditch ainsi que des rescapés du cours d'Hagrid. En les voyant arriver je me suis tout de suite interrogé sur les nouvelles bestioles que nous a rapporté notre aimé garde forestier. Et puis j'ai aussi essayé de m'imaginer la tête des **autres** élèves. Peut-être sont-ils déjà tous mort?

Oh certainement.

En attendant, je n'ai toujours par vu de mèche blonde se pointer à l'horizon... Pom-Pom me prends vraiment pour son esclave. En plus cette blouse horrible ne me va pas du tout. J'espère que je pourrais l'enlever avant d'aller voir Malfoy ou je sens que les sortilèges impardonnables vont fuser pour cause de moqueries intempestives..

"POTTER!"

Et cette manie de gueuler. Seigneur.

"Vous jouez très bien le jeu à ce que je vois. Vous feriez même peut-être un médicomage excellent.. surtout si vous testiez vos sortilèges sur vous-même."

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. ELLE SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE!

"En tous cas je vois que vous êtes très bon avec les accidents de quidditch. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ça sent le vécu mais..."

Okay. Elle commence à me faire peur avec son grand sourire et son rire grave. Merlin, j'espère qu'au moins elle s'amuse bien.. Décidemment, quelle soirée.

"Enfin bon, trève de plaisanterie Potter, où avez-vous appris autant de sorts?"

"La guerre a eu le "bon côté" de m'apprendre à réparer mes camarades..."

Un ange passe. Les souvenirs n'ont pas le temps de remonter à la surface.

"POTTER! - _je ne suis pas __**sourd **__par Godric_! - Maintenant, il est temps de rencontrer votre malade privé! Suivez-moi. Et du nerf je vous prie!"

Mais quel tyran! Une sorte de croisement entre McGo et Snape. Je ne la voyais vraiment pas comme ça.

J'aurais dû m'en douter lorsque elle a essayé de me faire avaler cette potion verdâtre, une sorte de mixture solide qui tentait d'engager la conversation avec ma cravate l'an passé.

Je cours derrière Pomfresh à travers un large couloir blanc. Je ne savais pas que l'arrière de l'infirmerie était un tel dédale. Des portes entrouvertes donnent certainement sur les chambres reservées aux blessés de guerre. Ou aux élèves mangemorts comme Malfoy. Ou peut-être aux espions? Tout cela me parait incroyable, et dire que des ennemis se côtoyaient pendant des mois sans le savoir, uniquement separés par de fines parois immaculées et celà dû au simple fait qu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard et donc tous égaux?

Tiens, ça me fait penser que dans exactement dix seconde je vais me trouver devant une vision de Malfoy terrifiante: le Malfoy malade, celui même qui vient de rater son suicide ce qui signifie également un Malfoy très irritable et de plus à ma merci ce qui le rend plus qu'irritable. J'ai une boule à l'estomac qui ne cesse de grimper le long de mes tripes, compresse mon coeur qui bat comme un taré, dévore ma gorge et la serre dans un étau. Je sens qu'elle va bientôt s'attaquer à mes cordes vocales et qu'on va bien se marrer, lui muet pour cause de coma et moi muet pour cause de stress... Y'a pas à dire, ça va être sympa pour lui jeter ses sorts.

MER-LIN.

Peut-être qu'il est très malade, genre fièvreux? Tout en sueur et tout vert (parce que plus blanc que lui tu peux pas..)? Peut-être qu'il a perdu un oeil? Ou un bras? Ou bien qu'il s'est fait manger la jambe par un gobelin et...

"M. Malfoy, M. Potter va venir vous soigner."

J'avance tout tremblant dans la chambre lumineuse. C'est qu'elle se fait pas chier la fouine dis-donc! C'est spacieux, luxueux et simple en même temps. Une grande fenêtre donne sur le parc et on apperçoit même un bout du terrain de quidditch. J'essaye de me focaliser sur les détails pour ne pas le regarder, LUI. Et pourtant.

Pourtant c'est toujours le même grand blond, au nez aquilin et aux yeux bleux, simplement couché dans un lit aux draps blancs.

Il semble dormir. Ses traits sont reposés et sereins, c'est bien la première fois que je ne le vois pas avec son irréductible air arrogant et moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Il n'a pas de gel dans les cheveux, aucun rictus mauvais n'orne sa lèvre supérieure, pas de sourcil haussé, pas de vêtements à la coupe parfaite. Ce n'est certainement pas le Malfoy que je connais, mais ça reste un Malfoy.

Pom-Pom me donne les explications élémentaires concernant les sorts à jeter et les soins à faire à notre malade puis prend congé. Je n'ai écouté qu'à moitié trop absorbé par cette vision tellement étrange du Serpentard endormi. Je me demande comment je vais m'en sortir.

Bon, commençons par le commencement.

Je m'approche du lit à grands pas qui se voudraient assurés - et qui bien sûr de ne le sont pas puisque j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber à chaque foulée- et me penche sur mon malade.

Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de souffrir, heureusement, et je remercie Pomfresh et sa science qui me sert bien pour une fois. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté une vision de la fouine tout contorsionné de douleurs et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Pour l'avoir vécu je sais à quel point c'est dégradant. Et pourtant des doloris, il a dû en recevoir pour essayer de mettre fin à ses jours...

Quittant cette vision troublante du vert et argent au naturel, je me dirige rapidement vers l'armoire en quète des ingrédients à réunir pour ma première potion. J'ai à peine ouvert la porte que je sens un un regard posé sur ma nuque. Je me retourne vivement.

Rien. Le blond roupille tel le bienheureux.

J'ai dû rêver. Je me remet à mon travail essayant tant bien que me remémorer ce que Pom-Pom m'a dit. La potion n'est pas simple à préparer et je me retourne encore plusieurs fois sous la sensation brûlante de ce regard. J'essaye tant bien que mal de convaincre mon petit cerveau de Survivant que "MALFOY DORS NOM D'UN HIBOU" mais rien à faire, je ne peux m'empêcher de vérifier toutes les trente secondes.

Je reviens vers le lit. J'avais bien raison, la fouine est un hôte des bras de Morphée. Il a même pris un abonnement.

Je me penche lentement vers ses lèvres pour lui faire boire mon étrange mixture lorsque soudain...

Des doigts glacés se serrent contre ma gorge. Terrifié j'en lâche ma fiole qui s'écrase contre le carrelage.

"PUTAIN MALFOY!"

Un oeil orageux est ouvert sur le monde et me fixe avec colère. Pourtant je ne sens presque pas la pression de ses doigts contre ma gorge, seulement leur température cadavérique. Il me fixe avec haine, sa main immobile sur mon pouls affolé.

Je comprends soudain.

Il ne peut pas serrer ses doigts parce qu'il n'a plus de force..

Le reste de sa stupide potion ratée lui a enlevé toute force et toute défense. Elle tente de le tuer à petit feu et y parviendrais si je n'étais pas là.

Je choisis de ne pas bouger.

"Malfoy, lâche moi."

"Non."

Pas de concessions dans sa voix tranchante. C'est un "non" décisif. Je le sens gigoter contre ma gorge et essayer de resserrer sa prise derrière ma nuque mais il n'y arrive pas. Même submergé par la colère ses doigts ne tremblent pas. C'est étrange comme position, il est là, allongé de tout son long, un seul oeil ouvert, le bras droit tendu vers moi, sa paume contre ma gorge. Je laisse un sourire se former sur mes lèvres, ce qui alimente l'orage dans son regard.

"Malfoy tu me chatouille."

"Je te chatouille si je veux."

La scène pourrait être comique si il n'avais pas ouvert sa seconde mirette pour me fusiller littéralement. Je me sens me liquéfier. Il n'a jamais été aussi en colère. L'envie de rire ne me viendrais pas à l'esprit alors qu'en temps normal je suis extrêmement chatouilleux.

"Potter.."

"Oui?"

Oups, mauvaise réponse.

"Dis-moi que tu ne m'a pas sauvé la vie."

J'esquisse un pauvre sourire du genre débilo-timide. Il me lâche enfin laissant une trace presque brûlante sur ma peau. Ses longs doigts fins rejoignent l'arrête de son nez et la pincent dans un geste très aristo. Il ferme le yeux fronce les sourcils, secoue la tête de droite à gauche. On dirait que son monde s'écroule. Il marmonne.

"Potter...Potter, espèce de petit abruti..Potter Potter Potter... par Salazar..."

"Oui?"

MERLIN! N'ai-je donc aucun contrôle sur mon cerveau? Et pourquoi, POURQUOI, ma bouche ne peut s'empêcher de dire "oui?" bêtement?

Il me regarde, étrangement amusé. C'est que je dois avoir l'air très con.

"Potter sais-tu ce que ça signifie?"

Euh..

"Non?"

"Mauvaise réponse Potter, _Très_ mauvaise réponse."

NAOOON Pas possib'...

"Lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier de quelque manière que ce soit, ces deux sorciers sont liés À VIE par un serment inviolable. Ce serment dis que le sorcier sauvé doit être redevable pour toujours à son sauveur et le protéger en TOUTES circonstances. Et vice-versa."

...

"Donc en gros, tu me dois la vie et nous devons nous protéger mutuellement pour le restant de nos jours? Mais on ne peut pas obéir à ça n'est-ce pas? "

CHUT CERVEAU! Oh, ce regard plein d'Avada Kedavra...

"Potter... SAIS-TU CE QUE SERMENT INVIOLABLE SIGNIFIE?"

Euh..Qu'on est dans la merde?

"Qu'on est dans UNE MERDE NOIRE!"

Oh.

Un ange passe.

"Donc ça veut dire que tu dois te faire deshériter?"

"Potter mes parents sont morts, il n'y a plus de problême d'héritage."

Évidemment. La ferme Harry, la ferme, la FERME!

"Je ne représente plus rien aux yeux de la communauté des Sang-Purs, je n'ai plus de rang, plus de fortune, plus rien. J'ai tout perdu Potter, tout."

"Je sais Malfoy."

"Non tu ne sais PAS, tu ne sais PAS ! Tu n'a pas la moindre putain de petite once d'idée de ce que c'est de tout perdre, de ne plus rien avoir, plus RIEN DU TOUT !"

Oouh, il commence à me chauffer là...

"SI figure-toi que j'en ai une idée très PRÉCISE!"

Tiens il se la ferme enfin et me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Puis, apparemment très las, il pousse un long soupir et jette un regard triste par la fenêtre. Je ne lui connais pas cette attitude. Il bat en retraite? Il ne me traite pas de pauvre balafré? Un petit "espèce d'abruti" tout au plus? Je n'aime pas cette conversation et je n'aime pas CE Malfoy. Il est bizarre. Il est trop humble pour être vrai.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait cette monstrueuse connerie Potter?"

Pourquoi? Qu'elle est bonne. Parce que je suis un satané Gyffondor de merde! Tu te rappelles? Celui que tu as passé ton temps à haïr durant ces sept dernière années! Celui que tu rêvais de tuer! Tu te souviens?

"Je ne sais pas."

Oh merci cerveau. Quelle réponse brillante. Pourquoi ce blond de merde ne réplique-t-il pas et se contente-t-il de sourire?

"Bon, on va mettre ça sur ton compte déjà bien rempli de petit merdeux de Gryffon tu veux bien?"

Il me demande mon avis. Malfoy ME demande MON avis.

MERLIN.

Et pis quoi encore, l'apparition de Hagrid en tutu dansant la bamboula?

Ola-ola, mauvaise suggestion...

"Maintenant que le mal est fait, POURQUOI as-tu accepté de me soigner? Et ne me parle pas du serment, vu ta tête que t'as fait tu n'étais même pas au courant."

Je déteste quand il me rabat le caquet comme ça. Quelle arrogance, quel manque de tact, je-le-hais je-le-hais je-le-hais.

"Pour plusieurs raisons Malfoy que tes pauvres petites oreilles délicates n'ont pas envie d'entendre.. Et maintenant si tu veux bien.. REPARO"

Ma fiole reprend forme et contenu. J'espère qu'un peu de poussière flotte à sa surface.

"Ne me parle pas de mes oreilles Potter! Et répond immédiatement à ma question."

Je pousse un profond soupir et fais le tour du lit avant de lui tendre sa potion.

"Je suis ici même entrain de m'occuper de toi Malfoy parce que, premièrement, on me l'a demandé, ou devrais-je dire ordonné..."

Il respire. Il se croit soulagé. Pauvre petite fouine, c'est mal connaître, le fort, le rusé et le grand HARRY POTTER!

Je retourne à mon étagère et tente de dénicher la pommade tout en parlant sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

"Et puis je me suis dit aussi que tu le méritais. Après tout, tu es un élève comme les autres. Arrogant, cruel, vicieux et méchant certes, mais un élève de cette putain d'école et tu as fait l'effort d'apprendre ce que nos maîtres nous ont enseigné, tu as fait l'effort de t'ouvrir à la culture, de côtoyer sans-purs et sang-de-bourbe. Tu mérite amplement ces soins."

Il s'étouffe avec sa mixture et tousse comme un damné. Tant mieux, j'ai lui quelque part qu'outre le fait que celà soit terriblement douloureux, ça accelère les effets de la potion.

Allez, un petit achèvement final?

Je passe la tête derrière la porte de mon armoire et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

"Et puis, nous sommes pareils à présent, TOI et MOI, deux orphelins, perdus dans le monde magique!"

Il me regarde la bouche grande ouverte. J'aimerais vraiment lui faire remarquer que ce n'est pas très élégant mais je crois que ça pourrait le tuer. Je me contente de le fixer avec un large sourire. Il finit par refermer son orifice buccal et hausse un sourcil.

"Oooh j'y suis Potter, McGo a enfin réussi à te faire un lavage de cerveau made in Gryffondor? Allô Potter? Ici la réalité!"

"C'est ça, parle moi de réalité toi qui me traite depuis un quart d'heure comme quelqu'un, et j'ai bien dit quelqu'UN et pas quelque chose, qui mériterais ton respect.."

Il se pince à nouveau l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête. C'est un geste typique chez lui. Je pourrais même écrire un livre "l'étude du Malfoy Junior".

"Potter.. par Salazar.. je te parle depuis bientôt trente minute comme un Scroutt à Petard à qui on essaye d'apprendre les fondements de la vie..."

Oh-oh. L'image de Malfoy apprenant les fondements de la vie à un Scroutt.

Très divertissant.

"... alors cesse immédiatement de croire que tu mérite MON respect."

"Ouii bien sûr et je suis un être, pardon, une CHOSE totalement indigne de ton royal respect.."

"T'as pigé le truc. Miracle."

"TU ME DOIS LA VIE MALFOY!"

Il penche la tête sur le côté et hausse à nouveau un sourcil. Comme je déteste quand il fait ça.. je me sens tellement.. stupide.

"La vie? J'ai essayé de me suicider Potter."

Effectivement. En effet. MERLIN.

Je décide de me taire et de continuer à cherche la pommade.

"Allons Potter.. vexé?"

"La ferme Malfoy!"

"Je sens que ce nouvelle relation que nous entretenons va être plus drôle que prévu!"

Je claque la porte de la pharmacie si violemment qu'elle manque de tomber et pointe ma baguette au milieu de son front. Il a un mouvement de recul. Reflexe de survie logique et imparable. Je rigole doucement.

"Je t'interdis de te moquer Potter!"

"Oooh, vexé Malofy?"

"POTTER ! STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR, BIGLEUX, HUBLOT, HIBOU MANGÉ PAR LES MITES !"

Je meurs de rire. Son petit air de gamin capricieux va me tuer. Quelques larmes roulent même le long de mes joues. J'enlève mes lunettes pour les essuyer.

Il ne dit plus un mot et me fusille du regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore quand il fait ça, ça me rappelle notre houleuse enfance. D'ailleurs, il m'impressionnait avec son unique sourcil levé et j'avais essayé pendant des heures devant mon miroir de l'imiter. Je me rappelle la tête de Ron lorsque mon reflet avait fini par me tirer la langue et me traiter de gros naze. Le blond refuse toujours de me regarder et croise ses bras devant son torse. Je penche la tête sur le côté.

"Bah alors? Tu boudes?"

Je me marre tout seul et lui envoie le tube de pommade.

"Attrape!"

Après un vol plané mémorable le tube retombe de l'autre côté du lit avec un petit bruit métallique.

Je suis stupéfait. Il est attrapeur ou pas le serpent?

"Potter, **nom de dieu**, je suis incapable de tenir des objets, j'arrive à peine à lever un bras car dans le cas contraire sois sûr que tu serais déjà MORT, alors si tu pouvais cesser tes enfantillages MERCI!"

Ah ouais merde. Jme sens très con d'un coup.

"Pardon."

C'est vraiment moi qui cours pour récuperer la pommade? Apparemment. C'est vraiment moi qui vient de m'excuser? Hm, ça me parait évident.

Il n'y a pas plus chiant que le bouchon d'un tube de pommade. Je m'éfforce de l'ouvrir usant même d'un pan de ma robe. L'autre ricane en me regardant faire. Depité je sais ma baguette et fais sauter le bouchon récalcitrant. Il se marre d'autant plus alors que je lui prend le poignet.

"Sérieusement Potter, quelle dexterité c'est impressionnant!"

Je m'applique pour l'étaler sur son poignet en essayant d'oublier que je peux toujours lui enfoncer le tube dans la bouche pour faire taire sa voix traînante. J'effleure à peine sa peau qui semble encore sensible.

"Serieusement si tu avais sortit ta baguette tout de suite on en serait pas là-aah..."

Je suis remonté doucement jusqu'au pli de son coude et il s'est mis à soupirer. Est-il blessé? Ses yeux gris-bleus se voilent soudain et il commence à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

"Hey, Malfoy, ça va pas?"

"C'est rien Potter, je ne me sens pas très bien. Fais ton boulot et ferme-là."

Mais non ne me remercie pas voyons! C'est toujours un véritable plaisir que de m'inquièter pour toi..

Je n'avais pourtant pas lu de contre indication dans le livre de Pom-pom alors pourquoi se met-il à frissonner?

"T'as froid? Tu veux une autre couverture?"

"Non Potter, ferme-là par Merlin!"

"Je te signale que je dois m'occuper de toi alors met y un peu du tien!"

"Bien. Non _Harry_ je n'ai absolument **pas** froid. Alors si nous pouvions continuer cette activité dans **le silence**j'en serais plus qu_'honoré_.."

Mais quel chieur je vous jure! Plus que les tempes, ça devait le calmer. Demain j'essayerai d'attaquer les épaules. C'est d'ailleurs incroyable qu'il me laisse le toucher.

Les sorts suivant sont compliqués et demandent une grande concentration, j'espèrais simplement qu'il ne me fasse pas tourner bourrique avant d'avoir fini mais à mon plus grand étonnement il ne dit pas un mot. J'enchaîne rapidement et en quelques mouvements de baguette c'est terminé.

"C'est fini!"

"Enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne partirais jamais!"

"Merci pour moi aussi ce fût un véritable plaisir que d'être en ta compagnie."

À peine irrité je vais ranger la pommade et la fiole dans l'armoire. Je le sens qui me suis des yeux.

Je n'avais pas rêvé tout à l'heure, ce débile me regardait faire!

"Aurevoir Malfoy!"

"C'est ça ouais, casse-toi!"

Je referme lentement la porte derrière moi et puis, non, il l'a merité.

"Hey, Malfoy! Essaye de faire en sorte que ton état n'empire pas ou je serais obligé de dormir avec toi! Allez, à la revoyure!"

Il pâlit d'un seul coup. Je suis le plus fort. Je referme la porte sur une fouine terrorisée.

"Dormir avec lui, nan mais il pense à quoi cet abruti.."

Et tout en reprenant les couloirs du retour je me dis qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas volée!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre IV**

Je revins le lendemain. Puis le surlendemain. Puis le jour suivant.

Puis, tous les jours qui suivirent durant ces deux satanées premières semaines.

Je n'écoutais plus en cours, passait un temps fou à la bibliothèque en dévorant les manuels de potions et de remèdes ainsi que ceux de botanique.

Neville se mit soudain à m'adorer croyant que je veux devenir Médicomage.

Je passais plus de temps enfermé dans ma chambre ou avec Nev qu'avec Hermione et Ron.

Sans compter les après-midi et les nuits passées à l'infirmerie.

Mes camarades finirent pas s'inquièter sérieusement.

On commença à me traiter comme une bête curieuse.

J'entendis même Seam' prononcer le mot "craqué" en me désignant.

Et pourtant, Merlin seul sait à quel point je n'ai rien à me reprocher!

Une grande partie de Poudlard va bien mieux grâce à moi! J'ai réussi là ou bien d'autres auraient échoué!

Nev' n'y est pas pour rien. Grâce à son aide j'ai quasiment atteint un niveau similaire au sien en un temps record.

Pomfresh veut même faire de moi un véritable apprenti.

Mon palmarès est large je dois l'avouer : j'ai, entre autre, guérit l'asthme de Cho, regulé la legère acnée de Pansy, j'ai même conconcté un remède anti rhume des foins pour Neville!

Bref, je suis devenu ze Guérisseur in Chief.

Pour tous, sans exception aucune.

Hormis une seule..

La pire des exceptions, celle qui me donne l'impression d'être un raté complet.

La seule personne qui semble mettre une extrême mauvaise volonté dans sa guérison.

Je vous le donne en mille.

LE BLOND!

Ce satané petit connard de Serpentard qui ne se résoud pas à aller mieux!

Cette fouine insupportable dont l'état ne cesse d'empirer.

Et s'il n'y avait que l'état... Non l'humeur aussi...

Travailler pour Pomfresh devient un rêve, le côtoyer: le pire des cauchemar!

Je dois supporter ses sarcasmes et ses remarques désobligeantes sans ciller, travailler sans relâches pour cet être machiavélique qui n'aspire qu'à m'insulter.

Il refuse de se laisser soigner, me fixe sans cesse lorsque j'effectue une opération délicate en agrémentant le tout de petites remarques acerbes.

Il y a des jours ou l'idée de l'assommer à grand coup de manche à balais ne se contente pas de m'effleurer l'esprit.

J'imagine la tête de Pomfresh.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite monsieur Potter?"

"Ne vous inquiètez pas, je prend bien soin qu'il soit parfaitement endormi pour pouvoir lui arracher les ongles uns par uns!"

Oh, oui excellente idée; les ongles! Je pourrais prétexter une potion particulièrement ardue, un ingrédient non-négligeable et blablabla.

Lui couper la langue aussi, cette langue de serpent constamment en activité.

Bien sûr j'ai essayé de remédier à cette situation.

Tout d'abord j'ai demandé à Pom-pom si on ne pouvait pas lui refiler un somnifère en douce.

Impossible! Un sort de puissance moyenne, même de protection pourrait lui être fatal! Alors un somnifère!

J'ai également essayé les boules quiès.

Si ce connard ne supporte pas de recevoir le moindre sort trop puissant, la magie sans baguette ne lui pose aucun problême.

Un simple accio suivi de cette lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux et tout est fini pour le pauvre binoclard que je suis.

De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de bosser sur un sort me permettant de garder quelque chose à L'INTÉRIEUR de mes oreilles.

Ce serait vraiment avilisant.

En tout dernier recours je suis allé faire un long exposé de la situation à McGo.

Pour toute réponse à 45 minutes de blablatages intensif et désespéré j'ai simplement écopé d'un:

"Soyez indulgent Potter. Le monde extérieur doit lui manquer. N'oubliez pas: c'est un Malfoy!"

Et gniagniagnia. Et n'oubliez pas que je suis un POTTER! Et oui, au cas ou vous ne seriez pas au courant, je suis aussi un SANG PUR!

La vie est vraiment trop injuste..

"POTTER!"

Oh par Godric, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais!

"Qu'est-ce qui me fait ENCORE l'extrême déplaisir de ta putain de présence ici?"

... C'est bon, tu es habitué Harry, ça fait deux semaines, deux semaines, caaaaalme...

"Oh-oh, laisse moi deviner! TU as eu l'idée la plus stupide au monde en t'occupant de MA vie et TU nous as liés à jamais! Tu t'es auto-aquitté à la tâche d'être mon putain d'esclave privé!"

On se calme Harry... tu es un Potter, un rouge et or de surcroît, digne, sage, courageux, fort, mentalement inébranlable et tout ce bordel...

"Bravo Potter. Dans toute ta carrière de misérable Gryffon merdeux tu n'en est jamais arrivé à un telle stade de pure connerie.."

Je vais tranquillement et dignement lui enfoncer ma baguette dans la narine droite et la faire remonter sagement et courageusement jusqu'à son petit cerveau et très fortement la remuer de droite à gauche pour bien ébranler son putain de mental...

"Mais que peut-on attendre de toi? Pauvre petit abruti insipide..."

Par Godric, cette baguette dans son nez.. dans son NEZ..

"Éduqué par un monstre, poilu comme un ours, puis, par un vieux fou qui remplaça ton bigleux de père et ta carotte de mère.."

Oh oui, je vais faire ressortir tout ça par son oreille gauche puis lui crever les deux yeux et alors..

"Quel couple pour le moins... intéressant."

Calme-toi Harry, caalme zen.. Tout va bien.. Flitwick en nuisette... voilààà... on se calme..

"Interessant.. si on aime la zoophilie évidemment"

"TA GUEULE ! FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE MALFOY! Je.. je.. JE VAIS TE TUER!"

"Me tuer? Oh mais je n'attends que ça Potter! Par Salazar, exécute-toi!"

Il pointe sa gorge tendue du bout de l'index. Je vais.. je ne ..

"Oh oui je vais te tuer pauvre fouine, et tu va terriblement souffrir!"

"Mmmmh j'adore quand tu me parle comme ça Potter.."

Ses yeux brillent de malice. Ce type est cinglé. J'ai chaud. Je bouillonne.. de **rage**.

"Non Malfoy. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es trop faible, ce ne serait pas drôle. Regarde-toi, tu ne tiendrais même pas sur un balais. En fait, tu ressemble _précisément_ à la pauvre tapette que tu es."

"JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TRAITER DE TAPETTE POTTER!"

Tiens, tiens, aurais-je touché un point sensible?

"JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER TOUT COURT! TU N'AS PAS A ME PARLER, TU N'EST QU'UN ..AAAH!"

Oh merde!

--

**Ok j'avoue c'est une fin un peu sadique. Ne me frappez pas ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre siphonnée du bulbe aaah !**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre V**

Il s'est soudain arrêté de respirer et est tombé sur le matelas, pris de convulsions.

Sans refléchir, je me jette sur lui.

"Malfoy! Malfoy je t'en prie réponds moi!"

Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche grande ouverte, il me fixe avec un regard terrifié et se cramponne à ma robe.

Ce n'est pas possible! Il ne peut pas me faire ça maintenant!

"Malfoy!"

Il semble terrifié, ses yeux roulent dans tous les sens. Je l'attrape par les épaules et le redresse difficilement.

Il gémis de douleur.

"Calme-toi! Du calme!"

Il essaye de reprendre sa respiration mais ses mouvements restent saccadés.

Il s'étouffe!

Puis soudainement, il y a comme une lueur d'abandon au fond de ses grands yeux gris. Il referme lentement les paupières.

Je le secoue violemment, ne voyant rien d'autre à faire.

"Malfoy! Putain Malfoy!"

Ses forces le quittent. Il ne va pas me lâcher? Pas maintenant!

Il devient de plus en plus mou et sa bouche se referme lentement.

Par Merlin! Il ne respire toujours pas!

"Malfoy! Draco! Je t'en supplie! Tu sais j'ai presque fini ta nouvelle potion! Et il y a des milliers de sorts que je n'ai pas encore essayé! Le prochain sera le bon! MALFOY!"

Ses doigts se déserrent autour de ma robe. Son corps est bien plus lourd entre mes mains.

Le désespoir s'accroche à mes tripes et serre mon coeur dans un étau. Ce n'est pas possible!

Il ne peut pas.. il n'a pas le droit!

Il pèse entre mes mains. J'essaye de le soulever encore.

ll n'y a plus qu'un léger souffle entre ses lèvre.

NON! JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD DU TOUT!

Je me met alors à hurler.

"MALFOY SI TU MEURS MAINTENANT JE TE BUTE!"

...

Un ange passe.

Et puis...

Je sens son corps secoué de légers tremblements.

Il vit!

Il sourit même! Il...

Oh.

Il se fout de ma gueule.

"Si un jour on m'avais dit à quel point j'adorerais entendre tes inepties Potter.."

Il rigole doucement à nouveau. Sa voix est rauque et cassée et son sourire terriblement triste. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés et il est plus pâle que jamais. Je peux même apercevoir ses veines bleues à travers la peau fine de ses mains. Il a mal, je le sens. Je le vois se battre pour ouvrir ses paupières, elles ont l'air de peser une tonne.

Malgrès tout je ne peux m'empêcher de penser: Il est vivant!

"Merde, tu m'as fichu une de ces peur!"

"J'ai.. j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer moi aussi.." murmure-t-il en un souffle.

"T'es vraiment trop con! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'énerver comme ça! T'es un Malfoy! Un Malfoy ne s'énerve pas!"

Il lève un sourcil

"Oh alors tu crois qu'il n'y a que les petits Potter qui ont le monopole de l'énervement?"

"Oui parce que les petits Potter ne sont pas aussi mal en point que toi!"

"Tu semble pourtant assez.. mal en point Potter non?"

"Non, seulement..."

Terriblement inquiet?

Horriblement terrorisé?

Prêt à tuer Voldy une deuxième fois?

"J'avais pas envie que tu ruine deux semaines de travail..."

Oh seigneur. Je suis pathétique. L'argument "travail" doit être le pire jamais proposé. Avec "mon crocodile de compagnie à mangé mon devoir".

Et .. il le sait.

Il rigole à nouveau.

"Alors comme ça, je ne suis que du.. travail? Et ou sont passé tes beaux discours de Gryffon sur la fraternité et l'égalité et tout cet échafaudage McGonagalien?"

"Euh.. ah.. je.. hum.. heu"

Je sens le sang me monter doucement aux joues.

Nan mais c'est pas vrai! Et pis quoi encore?

Je vais me mettre à bafouiller et l'inviter à Pré-au-lard?

"T'inquiètes Potter. On est deux à ne pas toujours dire ce que l'on pense. On appelle ça l'arrogance mal placée."

Ah ouais?

"Je ne suis pas arrogant!"

Il lève un sourcil et sourit.

"Essaye le Veritaserum. Parfois, ça aide."

On rigole tous les deux mais je vois que ça lui fait mal. Son visage se crispe.

Il n'en montrera jamais rien parce que c'est un Malfoy - et un Malfoy ne laisse jamais rien paraître - mais à moi il ne peut pas me mentir.

Deux semaines aujourd'hui que j'ai appris à connaître ses réactions.

Il souffre.

Par Godric..

Je passe une main sur son front.

"Tu es encore un peu fièvreux."

Il détourne d'un seul coup le regard et ses joues prennent une jolie teinte rose. Je m'affole à nouveau.

"Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu rougis? T'as encore mal?"

Il lève les yeux au ciel et sourit.

"Mais naaan. Je suis juste terriblement fatigué. Maintenant.. hum.. si tu pouvais euh.. descendre de ...hum de ..dessus.. moi.."

"Oh bien sûr! Désolé!"

Je devais lui couper la respiration parce qu'il pousse un long soupir.

De plus, je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle un garçon "léger". Je suis menu certes, mais léger, Merlin non.

Je retourne lentement vers mon établi en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil. On ne sait jamais il pourrait refaire une crise. Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Neville.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à placer ça dans la conversation mais il faudra bien que j'y arrive.

Nev' n'a encore rien suspecté, mais il ne va pas tarder. Il faut que je demande à Pomfresh si je peux le mettre au courant.

En parlant de Pomfresh, il faut qu'elle soit elle-même au courant de cette catastrophe le plus vite possible.

Mais d'ici là ...

NE PLUS JAMAIS L'INSULTER! QUOIQU'IL ARRIVE!

Et dire que j'aurais pu le perdre en cet instant même!

C'est bien la preuve que la vie ne tiens qu'à un putain de fil..

Il remue entre les draps, ça à l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Il arrive à bouger depuis hier mais ça reste laborieux. Je n'arrive pas encore à croire qu'il est bien vivant. Je n'arrive pas non plus à croire qu'on s'est marré ensemble et pour la même chose. Tout celà est tellement... iréel.

"Et euh.. Potter? Oublie ce que j'ai dit à propos de tes parents tout à l'heure. C'était gratuit et méchant et je ne le pensais pas."

Ah ouais. D'accord.

"Ooh tiens, tiens, je n'avais pas prévu cet effet secondaire dans ma potion! Un Malfoy qui, s'excuse on a jamais vu ça!"

Il ferme les yeux et sourit.

Je m'approche de lui et lui fait avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêves qui est sensée lui redonner force et remettre en route ses défenses naturelles.

Je dis "sensée" car pour le moment elle ne fait pas grand chose.

Sa potion de suicide l'a rendu terriblement malade. Il ne peux plus bouger, ni vraiment dormir, tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est me hurler dessus.

Je bosse avec Nev pour une amélioration de nos mixtures. Il m'aide beaucoup mais on avance pas terrible.

Pour le moment toutes nos initiatives ont été bonnes, notre dernière potion de mouvement a parfaitement bien fonctionné. Les sorts aidant, il ont rendu une mobilité partielle à notre malade et ont ostensiblement amélioré son état. La preuve: depuis trois jours, il n'avait pas cessé de me rendre chèvre en me pointant du doigt et en ricanant à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux pour me calmer.

Typiquement Serpentard.

Il n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux mais boit sans rechigner. C'est bien la première fois.

Tout cela renforce le sentiment de malaise qui m'habite.

"Je suis désolé Potter. Je suis vraiment fa..fatigué. Et puis, je ne saurais pas quoi faire si tu n'étais pas là..Je serais vraiment.. vraiment tout seul en fait."

"C'est ça, maintenant dors avant de regretter tout ce que tu viens de dire et d'avoir des envies de meurtre sur ma personne demain!"

Il sourit encore.

"Merci..."

C'est moi qui remercie les effets de ma potion apaisante.

Je reste encore assis un moment auprès de lui histoire de me calmer aussi.

Merlin, que d'émotions!

Je n'ai jamais ressentit cette sensation, comme un grand vide qui prendrai ma place.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un match.

Devinez contre qui?

Je ferme les yeux et cale ma respiration sur la sienne.

Je traîne un peu.

Je sais ce qui m'attends ce soir: encore une longue nuit de lecture à la lueur d'une bougie.

Encore une nuit de recherche, sans répits, de creusage de ciboulot intensif, de bouffées d'espoir pour se convaincre que tout celà n'est pas vain.

Il n'est pas partit ce soir. Pour moi l'espoir n'a jamais été aussi intense.

Il n'est pas partit, j'ai toutes mes chances de le sauver. Mais pour ça il faut que je bosse, encore et encore.

Avant de quitter la pièce, je jette un dernier regard sur l'endormi.

Allez, fais de beaux rêves Malfoy, fais-en de ceux qui réussiront à te convaincre que la vie n'est pas si triste.

Qu'il faut te battre.

Et de ceux qui m'aideront à me battre, moi, pour te garder.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Chers lecteurs bonjour !

Apparemment ma fic vous plaît assez, j'ai donc decidé de mettre la suite! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, les auteurs savent à quel point ça fait énomément plaisir , et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent :D !

À bientôt!

Mad

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre VI**

Deux mois.

Deux putain de longs mois.

Je n'en peux plus, je **craque**.

Bon, grande nouvelle, Neville s'est rendu compte que je bossais sur un cas ciblé.

J'ai réussi à lui cacher l'identité de notre malade. Il croit que c'est juste un rescapé de guerre que nous devons cacher.

C'est mieux comme ça. Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas apprecié le fait de bosser pour Malfoy.

**Bosser.**

Je ne fais plus que ça.

Jour et nuit, nuit et jour, sans relâche, sans arrêt. Mc Go s'est demerdée pour me faire ouvrir la remise de la bibliothèque et depuis, c'est l'orgie.

Hier je me suis encore fait virer du cours de Flint.

Je me suis endormi cinq fois en un seul cours la semaine passée. Depuis, je n'ai même plus besoins de franchir le seuil de la salle de classe.

En plus, ça doit bien le faire chier le nouveau de voir que je suis devenu un boss en potions.

Je dors environ 3 heures par nuit. Le reste du temps, je travaille.

Confection de potion, essai de sort, mais majoritairement de la lecture.

J'ai dû étudier tous les cas de Dragoncelle existant et les Scroutt n'ont plus de secrets pour moi.

Neville bosse presque autant. Il faut dire qu'il entre en Études Supérieures de Botaniques l'an prochain. C'est le genre de truc qui ne pardonne pas.

Personnellement, j'ai vraiment l'impression de me **tuer** à la tâche.

Et tout ça...

POUR RIEN!

Je suis dispensé de la moitié des cours.

Mon niveau est tellement élevé en botanique que je suis presque plus fort que Chourave.

Ce fait l'irrite hautement et me fait sporadiquement bien marrer.

Pomfresh me venère. Elle a d'ailleurs engagé Nev grâce à me supplications.

Maintenant elle est bien contente, elle dit qu'on se complête. Et je suis d'accord.

Du côté de mes amis, il ne s'en font pas plus que ça.

Hermione et Ron sont trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux mutuellement pour me prêter la moindre attention et tous les autres pensent simplement que la guerre a fait des ravages sur mon mental.

Les Serpentard ne se moquent même plus de moi tant la loque que je suis devenue les répugnent.

Les filles semblent avoir abandonné mon cas pour toujours.

Bref, je suis ravi.

Les seuls êtres à se préocuper de mon bien être sont: Neville bien sûr, mon soutien quotidien, celui sans lequel je serais dans la bouse de centaure jusqu'au coup, Seamus,

notre sublime sex-symbol d'Irlandais et aussi Nott, qui devient petit à petit mon confident le plus précieux.

Nott qui venère Malfoy et ne cesse d'en faire ses louanges.

Nott, qui me redonne goût en ce que je fais.

Et Malfoy.. aaah Malfoy.

L'insoluble énigme de mon existence.

Malfoy qui ne veut plus mourir. Malfoy qui fait des efforts.

Malfoy qui s'est adoucit, assagi, un Malfoy civilisé qui me file même parfois un coup de main.

Un Malfoy rongé par un mal qu'il s'est infligé lui-même et devant lequel je suis tristement, maladivement et foutrement:

Impuissant.

Toutes les améliorations auxquelles nous étions parvenu, tous les sorts enfin accepté par son corps frêle, les potions plus puissantes et les pommades..

Tout ça s'est brusquement arrêté. Depuis deux semaines il n'y a plus eu une seule amélioration de son état.

Ma dose de boulot à doublé, mon acharnement aussi.

Je ne distingue plus les heures, tout tourne autour de cet adolescent pâle et maigre, autour de cette pièce trop blanche, de cette guérison trop lointaine.

Seam l'a vu, Théo aussi, depuis deux semaines je suis un zombie.

Je leur ai même parlé de devenir Médicomage en Recherche Poussée.

Je deviens cinglé.

Et tout ça, pour rien.

Depuis cinq jours, l'état de Draco se déteriore. Et le mien avec.

Il ne parle presque plus, est dans l'incapacité totale de me hurler dessus.

Il ne peut plus bouger le bas de son corps, Pomfresh passe des heures lui masser les jambes pour éviter la paralysie.

Il continue à se battre, à plaisanter, essaye de rire.

Mais depuis deux jours il tousse, ses quintes le laissent éveillé et faible et il m'est redevenu impossible de lui administrer un somnifère.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je sais ce qui me tenaille le ventre, ce qui m'aide à résister à la fatigues, aux courbatures, à la faim, à la peur.

Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Deux mois. On a gentiment appris à se connaître. Même si on reste ennemi, on se regarde enfin, bien moins différent que ce que l'on croyait.

Deux orphelins, luttant corps et âme contre le même mal.

J'éponge mon front d'un revers de manche.

Une heure, une putain d'heure que je bosse sur cette foutue racine enroulée sur elle-même.

Les sorts ne servent à rien, la magie en général non plus. Je dois m'y attaquer avec des moyens bien plus barbares.

Le couteau Suisse vous connaissez?

Putain de tire-bouchon à la con, c'est la troisième fois que je me le prend dans le pouce.

Cette fois **c'est trop**.

"OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, J'EN AI MARRE!"

Malfoy sourit alors que je suce rageusement mon doigt ensanglanté.

"Du calme Potter. C'est pas la mort. Viens t'asseoir cinq minutes et oublie un peu ton petit ustensile rouge..."

Il se redresse lentement en s'appuyant sur ses bras et tapote un petit coin de matelas à côté de lui.

"Hmm, ça c'est pas une mauvaise idée" je murmure entre mes dents.

Je vais rapidement m'asseoir, dos à lui, complêtement abattu.

J'en ai ras-le-bol. C'est trop pour mon petit cerveau d'affreux bigleux.

Je retire lentement mes lunettes et me pince l'arrête du nez.

Tout ce travail m'apparaît alors comme une montagne s'éffondrant sur ma tête. J'ai mal partout et j'ai l'impression que mon câne se fissure. J'aimerais que tout celà s'arrête rien qu'un instant. Mon front est brûlant dans ma main glacée, mais je ne peux m'arrêter de penser à tout ce qui m'attends, ce qui m'attends encore, la racine et la pile de bouquin et..

Mon mal de tête me rends barge. J'ai l'impression que les courbatures se sont insinuées dans des parties de mon corps qui ne possèdent même pas de muscles. Une douleur sourde vrille mes tempes depuis bien quinze minutes. Cette fois, je suis vraiment abattu. Je vais tomber, je vais m'écrouler sur le sol maintenant. Oh je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour une heure de sommeil.

Draco respire doucement derrière moi.

Je le sens se redresser mais ma tête ne peux pas quitter l'écrin frais de mes paumes.

"Arrête de travailler comme ça Potter. Tu vas finir par TE tuer. Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi sans toi?"

Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Ses doigts courent sur le tissu de mon t-shirt avant de trouve leur prise. Il me .. masse?

Oh.

Il n'y a pas de meilleur chose en ce monde.

Il commence par de petits cercles puis les prends plus fermement. Ses mains doivent être extrêmement douces. Surtout ses pouces qui touchent ma peau, juste là où le t-shirt s'arrête. Et à chaque fois, y laissent une brûlure terriblement agréable.

Ouais.. Extrêmement douce. Son geste me détend d'un seul coup. Il commence doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas me faire mal puis devient plus charnel.

Mmh. J'entends sa voix, lointaine, alors que je relâche complêtement la tension qui m'habitait. Mes yeux se voilent.

"On va s'en sortir Potter, tu me l'as promis et je n'ai rien d'autres à faire pour le moment que de croire ce satané bigleux de Gryffon super-intelligent que tu es.."

J'aimerais rire mais ce n'est qu'un gémissement étouffé qui franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

Je n'ai plus la force de rien, et ses mains qui pétrissent lentement mes épaules m'empêchent de penser.

Simplement d'apprécier ce moment, juste apprécier.

"Tu es mon salut Potter, alors ne fais pas tout celà au détriment de ta santé."

Ses doigts s'enfonçent plus profondément dans ma chair défaisant les noeuds inextricables qui s'y sont logés.

Il appuie plus fort puis relâche la tension, doucement mais précisément. Lorsqu'il m'effleure à peine je me consume.

Par Merlin!

Je me laisse aller contre ses mains à la recherche de son contact, de sa peau, des gestes qui allument en moi des feux éteints.

Ses longs doigts sont une trève. Il me fait gemir, les yeux fermés.

"Tu es trop stressé. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi? Regarde-toi, tu es dans un état.."

Ses doigts fins courent le long de ma nuque, juste là ou j'ai toujours été tellement sensible.

Un long frisson me parcoure. Il descend lentement le long de ma peau déclenchant des vagues de plaisir. Je tremble un peu.

Je redresse ou baisse la tête sous son toucher, il a dû prendre des cours car un massage ne ma jamais semblé si..si

Délicieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui me reste sans toi Potter? Qu'est-ce qui me reste?"

Sa respiration est saccadée tout comme la mienne. Mais je ne me sens plus respirer. Je ne sens que son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

Les yeux fermés je me contente de savourer la douceur de ses doigts contre ma peau brûlante.

Ces doigts qui me touchent exactement comme il faut, là ou il le faut et qui me feraient supplier.

Qu'il n'arrête jamais, par Godric, s'il vous plaît.

Ses doigts, juste là, un peu plus fort... ils courent le longs de la racine de mes cheveux, puis redescendent, puis reviennent comme un bal langoureux.

Il lit dans mon esprit. Ses mains semblent me connaître par coeur.

Il descend jusque dans le creux de mes reins et je me cambre brutalement en mordillant ma lèvre inferieure.

Si il pouvait juste se rapprocher un tout petit peu...

Il ne parle plus, il respire mal.

Ses mouvements sont plus rapides, de mes épaules à ma nuque, parfois frôlant à peine, parfois appuyant plus fort.

J'ai lentement rejeté la tête en arrière pour mieux le sentir. C'est trop bon. J'ai trop peur qu'il arrête.

Je ne veux pas perdre ce contact.

Il est proche de moi, je sens presque son souffle derrière mon oreille.

Ses mains se retirent soudainement, aussi doucement qu'elles ont agi.

Mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. C'est trop bon.

Je murmure:

"Non!"

Je le retiens rapidement et ramène ses doigts fins contre ma peau.

De longs frissons de plaisir me secouent.

Il reprend son massage.

Mais ce n'est plus un massage.

La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne m'éléctrise.

Il imprime lentement la marque de ses index le long de ma nuque et je ne retiens pas un gémissement.

Ses ongles griffent ma peau si sensible à la base de mes cheveux et me donnent la chair de poule.

Je suis presque frustré lorsque ses paumes caressent mes omoplates par de petits cercles, par-dessus mon t-shirt.

Les sensations déferlent en moi, je voudrais qu'elles ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Il descend encore jusqu'à mes flancs et je me rends compte que je ne cesse de frissonner. S'il pouvait juste passer sous le tissu juste une fois.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait, très lentement, en remontant mon t-shirt qui glisse sur mon ventre.

Et soudain, ses mains contre ma peau. Une délivrance.

Je pousse un cri de plaisir, et il n'en faut pas moins pour me sortir de ce rêve éveillé.

Je me redresse brusquement.

J'ai la bouche sèche, et me relève du lit.

Nos regards sont voilés mais je lui souris.

J'essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était.

"Merci. Je suis de nouveau frais pour reprendre le boulot ! J'étais vraiment crevé, merci encore!"

Il opine du chef et répond d'une voix un peu rauque.

"Pas de quoi Potter. C'est quand tu veux."

Mon coeur fais un bond dans ma poitrine alors que je m'imagine revivant l'experience.

Je ne peux pas assumer ça.. c'est .. c'est trop.

Je pacte rapidement mes affaires, puis m'en vais avec un dernier sourire.

"Bonne nuit !"

"Bonne nuit Potter."

J'éteins la lumière et ferme la porte.

Le couloir.

Courir simplement. Pour échapper à tout, pour échapper à rien, pour échapper à ce que je ressens et que je ne peux supporter.

Je me cogne contre les parois. Je n'ai pas allumé les néons. Je cours dans un tunnel qui n'a pas de fin.

Mon sac tombe, je me prends les pieds dedans et m'éffondre.

Il n'y a plus que le bruit de ma respiration saccadée.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Ce n'était qu'un putain de massage! C'est parce que c'est Malfoy?

C'est parce qu'on ne s'appelle même pas par nos prénoms et qu'on partage ça?

C'est normal pourtant, c'est mon patient!

Je me relève lentement.

Je suis définitivement bien trop fatigué.

Ce soir, pas de recherches, je m'accorde une nuit de sommeil.

Draco a raison, c'est moi qui vais finir par crever.

Draco...

"Potter, par Merlin! Vous avez une mine effroyable!"

Merci beaucoup je suis au courant.

"Je vais me coucher."

"Oui, ça vaudrait mieux pour vous jeune homme! Bonne nuit!"

"Bonne nuit."

Les couloirs froids de Poudlard que je n'ai même pas vu passer m'ont empêché de penser.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de partir comme ça!

Tout était pourtant normal.

Normal..

Normal!

Alors pourquoi je flippe comme un malade?

"Hey, Harry!"

Je reconnais la voix chaude d'un certain irlandais et me retourne lentement.

" Encore merci pour mon devoir de Potion! T'aurais du voir la tête de Flint! On aurait dit qu'il allait se liqué... Harry?"

Sa bouche. Seamus possède une bouche parfaite.

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant?

"Harry.. ça va?"

Des lèvres fines et rouges, et cet incroyable sourire.

"Harry?"

Bien que je préfère les lèvres fines et pâles. Et _définitivement_ pâles.

"Harry mon vieux, tout va bien?"

Un choc sur l'épaule me sort de ma rêverie. Je me sens soudain extrêmement vide.

"Ouais heu.. ça va excuse moi je suis fatigué.."

"T'as l'air malade.. tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie?"

Non pas ça!

"Heu, non non, t'inquiètes pas j'ai juste besoins de sommeil."

"Je vois ça! Ben, bonne nuit Harry et merci encore!"

"C'est rien, bonne nuit Seam'"

Je suis foutu. J'ai perdu la tête. C'est fini pour moi.

Tout ce que je demande c'est mon lit, me jeter sur mon lit et en finir.

PAR-MERLIN!

--

**Aaah ça commence à chauffer du côzé du bigleux Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chers lecteur,

Je ne vais pas blablater très longtemps parce qu'après tout je ne suis pas là pour ça mais j'aimerais vraiment vraiment vous dire un grand MERCI pour tout ceux qui me suivent et tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, j'ai vraiment été ravie pas vos messages et ce sera grâce à vous que cette fic va continuer. J'avais un peu perdu la motivation et vous me l'avez complêtement redonnée alors **merci merci merci** !

Alors voilà, je vous présente déjà le chapitre 7 de mon histoire, chapitre dans lequel Harry commence gentiment à pêter les plombs et où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur Draco.. En espérant que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre, je vous laisse à votre lecture

À bientôt !

Mad

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre VII**

"Tu as lu le manuel sur la distillation de la Mandragore?"

"Trois fois. Et non, je n'ai rien trouvé."

"Et l'autre? Je ne me souviens plus du ti.."

"L'effet cicatrisant du venin de mamba noir? Oui je l'ai lu aussi. Et toujours rien."

"Mais ce n'est pas possible! On doit trouver quelque chose!"

Mon poing vient rencontrer le bois de la table.

"AÏE BORDEL!"

"Du calme Harry. On va trouver ne t'en fait pas."

"Comment veux-tu que je me calme Nev? Cinq heure de boulot, pour RIEN!"

"Qu'est-ce que ça donne ta racine d'arbousier?"

"Je ne sais pas trop. Il à l'air de reprendre des forces, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me ment."

"On va recommencer. Peut-être qu'on y arrivera si on la mélange avec la racine de Mandragore."

"Peut-être Nev, c'est toujours PEUT-ÊTRE!"

"Harry..."

"NON ne me dit pas de me CALMER!"

Un grand coup de bras et tout mes livres sont jetés au sol.

Bravo Potter, ça c'est du grandiose comme on en fait plus...

"Nev je suis désolé."

"C'est rien 'Ry, t'en fait pas. Tu bosse comme un forcené, c'est normal d'en avoir marre."

"Non je.. je ne sais pas. Depuis un certain temps, ça ne va plus."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Je.. je ne sais pas.."

Oh si, tu le sais très bien Potter. Tu le sais plus que bien. Ton mal être, tes craintes, ce qui te tordait le ventre.. tout est revenu en masse la nuit dernière.

Je me rappelle...

** ...**

Il est minuit à ma montre. Je suis encore entrain de bosser.

Tout est éteint dans la chambre, j'ai installé une petite lampe pour pouvoir travailler en paix et laisser Draco dormir.

Il rêve encore.

Il se tourne et se retourne dans ses draps. Sa respiration s'accélère.

Je sais exactement ce qui va venir après.

"Blaise... Blaise c'est toi?"

Je ne bouge pas espérant qu'il se calme de lui-même. Mais il continue à supplier. Ses délires le reprennent comme chaque soirs depuis trois jours.

"Blaise je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est toi."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais je me lève et me dirige vers le lit.

Il est très pâle et de grosses gouttes perlent sur son front. Ses sourcils battent imperceptiblement. Il a peur.

J'attrape la main qu'il tend dans le vide. Un faible sourire se dessine sur son visage.

"Blaise putain, tu m'as fait peur."

J'opte pour la voie silencieuse. Il serre ma main, tout doucement.

"Vous me manquez... Vous me manquez tellement... Il va, il va revenir j'en suis sûr! Il va me trouver et.. oh Blaise il faut que tu partes!"

Pas besoins de me faire un dessin, je sais pertinemment de qui il parle. Il caresse lentement le dos de ma main.

Si seulement ça pouvait le rassurer, si seulement il pouvait se rendormir.

Je ne crois pas avoir très envie d'entendre ce que je vais entendre.

"C'est terrible ici Blaise.. je.. je ne peux plus le supporter."

Il ramène doucement ma main contre son coeur.

Oh mon dieu.

"Tout ce sang, ces morts, ces cris. Tu sais quand j'ai été marqué je ne croyais pas à tout ce qu'on me racontait.

Je croyais... je ne sais pas ce que je croyais... je suis à des millénaires de ma vie.

Ce n'est que de la violence injuste et gratuite, tous les jours, sans répit.. je ne croyais pas..

Blaise merde il faut que je te dise la verité.."

Oh non. Mauvaise idée.

"Je me suis fait marquer parce que j'étais le petit con arrogant dont j'avais l'air.

Lorsque j'étais ici, tout se passait pour le mieux, on me vénérait.

Et puis je t'avais toi, j'avais Pans' et Théo et lorsque ça n'allait pas et on se serrait les coudes tu te souviens?"

Il souris. Je sens mon visage se décomposer petit à petit.

"Nous étions une sorte de famille.

Et puis, j'ai été appelé. Et toute ma vie a été boulversée.

Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble. Côtoyer la mort, tous les jours.

J'ai dû passer un premier test. Je devais torturer une petite fille. Simplement lui jeter un Doloris."

Oh non pitié.

"Je m'étais entrainé avant sur des proies inexistantes, j'étais bon Blaise je le jure.

J'étais très bon même. Mon initiateur était si fier de moi.

Tu sais, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on ressentait quand quelqu'un vous regarde ainsi.

Je suis entrée dans ce cachot. Il y avait cette petite fille au cheveux bruns, attachée à une chaise, les poignets ensanglantés.

Elle était ici car elle possèdait une magie terriblement puissante. Il fallait l'éradiquer.

Elle était vraiment mal en point, maigre et pleine de bleus, mais j'en avais vu d'autres.

Alors elle a revelé la tête. Elle a dardé sur moi ses grands yeux verts pleins de courage. Elle retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Elle avait en elle tellement de fierté.

Je n'ai pas pu.

J'ai levé ma baguette mais je n'ai rien fait.

Elle avait neuf ans Blaise.. je .. je ne pouvais pas!"

Sa gorge se serre et la mienne aussi. Je tombe presque à genoux à côté du lit et resserre l'emprise de ma main sur la sienne.

"Elle avait de grands yeux vert.

Tu sais, les même que ce fichu Potter.

Et là.. elle me regardais pleine de haine et de courage mélé et j'ai..

J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien et..

Et j'ai disparu. Rien qu'un instant. J'ai revu ma vie ici, j'ai revu ce que j'étais et même le pire de ce que j'étais et tout valait mieux que celui que je deviendrais si je faisais ça.

Je n'ai pas pu Blaise. Je me suis relevé et je suis partit.

J'ai entendu un cri qui ressemblait à un merci.

Puis un corps est tombé.

Mais j'étais loin déjà, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était."

Je ferme les yeux.

J'aimerai lui dire que moi je suis fier de lui.

Il caresse doucement ma paume.

"Elle a eu la vie sauve. Je l'ai su.

Mais tant d'autres sont morts sous mes yeux.

Il n'y avais rien d'élégant et de soigné..

Je l'ai vu. J'ai tué tant d'ennemis factice de la même manière.

J'ai tant de fois eu l'impression de sentir le goût du sang sur mes lèvres, sa texture sur mes doigts.

Elle avait neuf ans merde!

Je n'ai pas pu..."

Il serre ma main un peu plus fort et je me rapproche encore.

"J'avais lamentablement échoué.

Je savais que j'allais en baver. Je n'avais simplement jamais imaginé à quel point...

Outre le fait d'être un fils raté, d'être un homme raté, j'étais aussi un mangemort raté.

J'avais tout fichu parterre. Et tu connais mon père. Un Malfoy n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

Je.. je suis fatigué. Il va revenir j'en suis sûr."

Il lâche petit à petit ma main mais je m'accroche à la sienne.

"Blaise...

Tu sais, ils ont sous-estimé Potter.

Il est bon, vraiment bon. Plus que bon. Sans lui je serais certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Sans lui je ne suis personne.

Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux.

Il ne me reste plus rien mais il me reste un petit peu d'espoir.

Potter s'occupe bien de moi Blaise, il est très bon."

Il mélange le passé et le présent. Ses délires deviennent confus.

"Dis.. dis à Pans' que je l'aime et que je regrette tout ce que je lui ai fait.

Dis à Nott que je l'aime aussi, qu'il me manque, qu'il doit réussir là ou j'ai toujours échoué. Qu'il doit l'aimer..

Dis aussi à Greg et Vince qu'ils me manquent énormément et qu'on se fera une orgie de Chocogrenouille quand je reviendrais.

Et toi Blaise.. toi je.. maintenant je sais qu'on ne sera jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre.

Vous êtes ma famille. Vous êtes tous ce qui me reste.

Et seigneur, vous me manquez."

Il respire calmement, mâchonne ses mots qui deviennent incompréhensibles.

Il se calme doucement sans lâcher ma main pour autant.

J'attends qu'il s'endorme puis m'écarte lentement du lit.

...

Merlin tout puissant.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Je suis incapable de bouger.

Il y a une cuvette sous le lit je l'attrape.

Je n'arrive pas à vomir.

Je ne peux même pas penser.

Je m'écroule lentement..

Ce sont les hurlements de Pomfresh qui m'ont reveillé le lendemain matin.

** ...**

"Harry? Harry tout va bien?"

"Ouais excuse-moi Nev.."

"T'as vraiment l'air crevé..."

"C'est juste que... tu n'as pas l'impression de bosser dans le vide?"

Il me regarde surpris. Cette fois je vais lâcher prise. Je ne peux plus aller contre cela. Il y a un mal qui me ronge depuis des jours, un mal qui vient me chercher la nuit dans mon sommeil, un mal qui vient me torturer le jour alors que j'essaye de reflechir. Un mal qui lacère ce qui se trouve au plus profond de moi lorsque je pose mes yeux sur lui. Un mal joliment enrobé d'une peur sourde qui cogne dans mon coeur.

"Tu n'as pas l'impression que tout ce que tu fait se résume au néant? Que ta vie se résume au néant?

Chaque jour je le vois partir un peu plus et chaque jour je me bat, et chaque jour il se bat, et chaque jour je perds!

Je ne suis pas comme ça tu me connais, je ne suis ni arrogant, ni prétentieux ni rien de tout celà mais..

Je n'ai jamais tant detesté perdre de toute ma vie!

Il va mourir Nev, sous nos yeux impuissants. Il va mourir et je vais le perdre à tout jamais.

Et .. et.. je ne peux pas le su..supporter."

Les larmes traçent des sillons brûlants le long de mes joues. J'essaye de les retenir tant bien que mal mais impossible..

Tout cela aurait dû sortir bien avant.

Nev touche simplement mon bras et je sais que je peux lui raconter.

"Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne veux pas.

Personne n'a le droit de le reprendre et surtout pas lui-même.

Nous bossons contre cette force invisible, il n'y a rien à vaincre, que du vide.

Il n'y a personne contre qui retourner ma colère, ma rage, ma haine, ma peine.

J'me sens vide Nev, j'me sens terriblement.. seul.

Et sans lui je.. je.."

"Hey les mecs, encore entrain de trimmer?"

Je reconnais la voix grave de Théo et une larme vient se perdre dans un coin de mon sourire.

"Ha.. Harry! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Harry, regarde-moi!"

Il tourne lentement mon menton vers lui mais mes yeux sont aveuglé par la peine.

"HARRY! Bon dieu, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!"

"Il bosse comme un fou, et ça le rends dingue...Il ressent toute cette impuissance mille fois plus forte que la nôtre."

Les bras de Théo autour de moi.

Sa chaleur. Son odeur.

Je m'accroche desespérement à sa chemise que je suis sciemment entrain de tremper.

Il enlève mes lunettes d'un geste doux et m'embrasse sur le front.

Ses lèvres chaudes semblent me redonner vie.

"Harry.. mon dieu qu'est-ce que tu est entrain de faire de toi-même..."

Je sanglote encore un moment dans ses bras et finit par me calmer.

"Merci.. merci Théo je .. je suis désolé" fais-je en lui désignant sa chemise du bout du menton.

"Hey, c'est rien, une chemise ça se remplace! Un Harry Potter non!"

Nev et lui ont un regard entendu.

"Allez, haut-les-coeurs les mecs! Qu'est-ce que vous penseriez d'un bon chocolat chaud aux cuisines?"

"Toi tu sais me parler!" lance Nev d'un ton enjoué.

Ils ont raison. Il faut que je lâche prise. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi.

Un sourire et c'est décidé.

Théo appelle Dobby qui nous fait passer dans les cuisines.

Le chocolat est bon, l'ambiance bon enfant à nouveau.

Nous parlons de tout, de rien, mais surtout de rien.

Je marche vers mon dortoir d'un pas assuré. Nev sur mes talons discute avec Théo du prochain cours de Potion.

J'ai le coeur léger mais étrangement, deux yeux gris me hantent et ne veulent pas me quitter.

Deux yeux gris et la chaleur d'une paume.

"Est-ce un vrai sourire que je vois sur la tête du plus triste élève de Poudlard?"

Oh. Peut-être bien..

--


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde!

Et nous voilà déjà avec le chapitre huit ! J'ai l'impression que le temps file à une vitesse pas possible et que tous ces cours de chimie où je passais mon temps à imaginer et écrire cette fic ne sont pas si loin La relation entre Harry et Draco qui stagnait un peu va être complêtement chamboulée alors qu'un élément perturbateur va leur faire faire un bond de géant! Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment C'est fort possible que je poste deux chapitre d'un coup, celui-là ayant un interêt plutôt moyen individuellement et plutôt une incidence sur la suite de l'histoire, et donc le chapitre neuf devrait arriver dans l'après-midi !

Je voulais surtout toutes vous remercier pour vos fabuleuses rw, j'ai été vraiment touchée par vos encouragements et les phrases de certaines! Alors merci de tout coeur et en espérant vous faire toujours plaisir avec ce chapitre je vous fais à toutes de gros bisous !

À bientôt !

Mad

-- **Sickness Sux** --

**Chapitre VIII**

"Montre moi ta jambe."

"Je te dis que ça va!"

"Montre!"

"Harry! Allez, tiens, voilà!"

Il rit aux éclats alors que je l'ausculte. C'est une jolie petite fracture sous mes yeux ou je rêve?

"Théo, mais t'es complêtement inconscient? Comment supporte-tu la douleur?"

"Je.. tu sais il y a des potions qui.."

"Par Godric, Théodore Nott! Et après tu ME fais la morale? NE BOUGE PAS!"

D'après sa mine terrifiée j'ai l'air d'être assez convaincant. Ah, rien à dire, j'ai été élevé à l'école McGo et parfois ça sert!

D'un geste rapide je saisis ma baguette et lance un sort de reconstitution.

Il grimace un peu puis semble aller mieux.

"Harry.. merde alors! T'es vraiment le génie dont on parle tant!"

Je rougirais du compliment mais je me contente de lui envoyer une tape derrière la tête.

"Et toi tu es vraiment l'abruti dont tu as l'air!"

"C'est ce que me disais toujours Dray..."

Oh mince. Le revoilà celui-là. Et Théo qui ne cesse de m'en parler...

Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point Malfoy était adoré, à quel point il manquait à ses amis. À quel point ils avaient tous souffert.

Ensemble.

Je suis allé en toucher deux mots à McGo qui m'a conseiller de tout avouer à Théo. J'ai trouvé que c'était une très bonne idée au départ !

Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas... j'ai l'impression de lui avoir mentit, de l'avoir trahi.. Et puis, comment réagirait Draco?

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Arrête de penser à ton malade.."

"Comment tu..?"

"Entre bigleux on se comprend !"

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je ne peux résister.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

"Théo, je.. je dois te parler."

"Hum.. j'ai bien l'impression que nous nous parlons déjà non?"

"Non mais je veux dire.. vraiment.."

Il rit à nouveau.

"Théo!"

"O.k, o.k! Vas-y!"

"C'est à propos de mon patient"

Allez Harry, tu peux le faire. Tu es courageux.

"Mon patient.. eh bien c'est.."

Courageux Harry cou-ra-geux.

"C'est.."

COURAGEUX!

"C'est Malfoy."

...

Un ange passe.

"Tu plaisante?"

Je préfererais.

"Je.. Draco est ici? Ici?"

"Ne m'en veux pas Théo je t'en prie ne.."

"T'en vouloir? Mais comment pourrais-je! Harry, tu lui as sauvé la vie! Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier!"

Son visage s'illumine. Il se jette dans mes bras les larmes aux yeux.

Je revois le sourire de Malfoy lorsqu'il parlait de ses amis et mon coeur se serre.

"Est-ce que je .. je pourrais le voir?"

"Euh.. je .. euh."

Oh brillant Potter, très brillant.

"Écoute je vais essayer de me débrouiller. Donne moi trois jours. Trois jours c'est ok?"

"Harry, trois jours c'est absolument parfait!"

Il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de sauter du lit.

"Merde alors, c'est la meilleure des surprises de toute ma vie!"

Il commence à s'éloigner en murmurant des paroles inaudibles.

"Théo?"

Il se retourne vivement un large sourire ornant son visage d'habitude si neutre.

"S'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne. Surtout pas à Neville. Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça."

"T'inquiètes Harry, je suis une tombe. Devine pourquoi j'étais le confident de Dray!"

Je dois avoir l'air inquiet car il reviens vers moi.

"C'est promis Harry."

"Promis?"

"Juré!"

Et ses yeux ont un éclat que je ne connais pas.

--


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour !

Comme prévu voilà le chapitre neuf ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçues de l'aspect très "bref" du chapitre huit car à la base j'avais décidé de réunir le huit et le neuf en en seul chapitre.. mais après relecture je me suis rendu compte que c'était trop long et qu'il fallait une sorte de "respiration" entre les deux chapitre.. En espèrant avoir pris la bonne décision je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

À bientôt !

--

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre IX**

Oh Mon Dieu.

Jveux dire, comment ai-je pu le dire à Théo?

Si ça se trouve il ne pourra pas voir Draco avant deux mois! Son état s'est encore dégradé et la situation devient urgente!

J'en suis même venu à l'extrême de le veiller la nuit..

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir faire ça avant. Et puis ça s'est fait tout seul.

--

J'étais encore une fois éveillé à minuit passé. Assis devant une mixture qui ne voulait pas prendre la teinte bleue nuit requise mais restait odieusement rose malgrès tous mes efforts je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience. J'avais donc décidé de m'acharner dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et .. d'une certaine manière..eh bien mort s'en suivit.

Elle m'explosa à la gueule.

Et devinez qui se bidonnait déjà?

"Il faudrait te créer une maison spéciale Potter. Attends, j'ai même un nom! "Bisounours"! "

"Hey! Et comment tu connais les Bisounours monsieur moi-je suis-un-sorcier-un-vrai?"

Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée.

"Attention Malfoy, tu commence à être assortit à ma potion."

"Oh la ferme Potty! dit-il en rigolant doucement. J'ai piqué un magasine à Pansy, d'accord?"

"Park.. Parkinson lit des magasines moldus?"

"Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant à ça?"

"Avec son speech sur les Sang-Pur et tout le blabla?"

"Tu sais.. nous n'étions pas.. enfin.. je veux dire..."

Ouais génial maintenant il se mettait à bafouiller. Les rôles s'inversaient enfin.

J'optais pour le silence plein de questions et de sous-entendus politiquement terriblement incorrectes.

"..."

"Nous n'étions pas l'idée que l'on se faisait de nous Potter."

Ah ouais.

"... Par exemple?"

"Bon... Si je te le dis tu ne le répète à personne?"

"Bon dieu Malfoy, nous ne sommes plus en première année! Et à qui diable voudrais-tu que je le dise?"

"Nous ne sommes plus en première année certes mais tu continue à m'appeler Malfoy. BREF... Ok. je.. je ne sais pas comment..enfin..euh"

"Accouche."

"D'accord, d'accord.. Heu.. Voilà: Pansy était amoureuse d'un Moldu... et .. Blaise était gay,..et Nott bi ... et Greg et Vince étaient tous les deux terrifiés à l'idée d'être mangemorts."

Sérieux.

J'en restait comme deux ronds de flan-volant de chez Honeyduke.

"Et .. toi?"

"Moi? Je protégeais tout ce petit monde."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que.. parce que je les aimais. Oh oui Potter, je sais , OH MON DIEU Malfoy a un coeur! Malfoy est un être vivant! Par Morgane, se pourrait-il que Malfoy soit humain?"

En fait.. et puis je decidais de la fermer pour une fois.

"Mais.. mais le fait est que.. que."

"Que?"

"Que je les aimais Potter. Je les aimais vraiment."

"Je n'en doute pas une seconde."

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus intense et chargé d'émotions qu'il m'eût été de connaître avec cette fouine bondissante. Et puis, mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner produisant cette phrase insensée:

"Et maintenant que nous sommes dans une période favorable aux révélations étranges je peux t'appeler Draco?"

Ma formule le fit beaucoup rire et, lorsqu'il se reprit, il me répondit d'un ton presque amical.

"Seulement si je peux t'appeler Harry MAIS continuer à te traîter comme mon esclave."

"D'accord."

Et c'est ainsi que je vis l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'il m'eût été donné de voir sur le visage de Draco Malfoy.

"Mais maintenant cher maître, il serait temps de dormir.. Tu va être crevé demain et j'ai un bon petit paquet de sorts à te faire subir."

"Oh non pas encore!" s'était-il exclamé avec un sourire radieux avant de se tourner sur le côté.

"Bonne nuit Po.. Harry."

"Bonne nuit Draco."

Je m'étais ensuite remis à mon travail. Mais il était impossible pour moi de me concentrer sur l'étude des racines venimeuse alors que dans ma tête mon propre prénom tournait en boucle, prononcé avec l'étrange accent aristocratique du blond sus-nommé. Vous savez, cette façon qu'on les gens de la classe supérieure d'appuyer sur le H.

J'avais decidé de m'arrêter là de peur d'écrire n'importe quoi comme "Malfoy a une voix de chanteur d'opéra" ou "Quand Malfoy parle, les méchants détalent" ou quelque chose de vraiment stupide dans le genre sur ma feuille de note et d'aller dignement me pieuter. C'est alors qu'en éteignant la lumière je me rendis compte de la magnifique lumière bleutée qui baignait la pièce.

Il était là, reposant, comme le premier jour ou je l'avais vu, étendu dans ses grands draps blanc. Cette image ressemblait fort à la trève dont j'avais tant rêvé.

Et puis, il pouvait me faire une crise nocturne à tout moments. Il m'avait déjà fait le coup et il était plus faible que jamais.

Je me suis donc assis à son chevet et je l'ai regardé dormir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais je me rappelle de la première pensée qui m'est venu à l'esprit lorsque je me suis réveillé:

C'était la première nuit que je passais depuis bien longtemps sans faire un seul cauchemar.

--

"Montre-moi ton bras."

"Mais ce n'est rien monsieur Potter, je vous jure."

"Montre-moi ce bras!"

"Mais je..."

Il est trop mignon avec son air contrit. Quel âge a-t-il, onze ans? Tout juste douze?

Il revient d'une escapade vers la cabane de notre gardien de chasse. Il me fait penser à moi gamin. Ou un peu à Théo. Sans les lunettes.

"Montre je te dis !"

Il me tend son bras droit sans même oser regarder. En soulevant la manche je découvre une griffure toute sanguinolente.

Il va falloir que j'en touche deux mots à notre géant barbu national.

"Mais tu dois avoir horriblement mal!"

"Oheuh.. non presque pas..."

J'avise sa cravate.

Gryffondor. Qui l'aurait cru?

La blessure n'est que superficielle et j'ai vite fait de désinfecter tout ça. J'en ai vu de plus belles avec Draco. Un simple bandage et le tour est joué.

"M.. merci monsieur Potter! Merci beaucoup!"

"De rien Simon. Appelle-moi Harry!"

Rose de plaisir, je vois mon petit première année s'enfuir de l'infirmerie en sautillant de joie.

Je commence vraiment à me poser des question au sujets du cours d'Hagrid. Surtout à propos des créatures qu'il contient. D'après ce que j'ai vu ces choses ont des dents incroyablement pointues , des griffes incommensurablement longues et une langue en forme de liane.

Ou peut-être une queue?

Sérieusement, beurk.

Pas du tout le style de créatures avec lesquelles je pourrais avoir une conversation du genre "combien de sucre dans votre thé?".

D'ailleurs, en parlant de blessures, je repense à celle de Draco. Il développe des lésions similaires à des brûlures depuis le début de sa convalescence mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'est.

Les potions fortifiantes ne servent à rien et les sorts de réparation encore moins. Je sais que j'ai déjà vu ce cas étudié quelque part mais où?

Ce n'étais pas dans un livre sorcier. C'était dans un livre que j'avais emprunté à mon cher oncle. Et qu'il était interdit d'accès à Dudlichou.

Je sais que ça parlait de sexe. Mais en quoi le sexe peut-il avoir un lien avec ce genre de lésions corporelles?

Attendez deux minutes...

OH MON DIEU.

Je cours. Je galope à travers toute l'infirmerie sans m'arrêter. Personne ne me voit raser les murs et voler vers la porte interdite.

Le couloir est interminable. Je tends le bras vers la poignée. J'ai l'impression d'en sentir déjà le metal sous mes doigts. J'en défoncerai la porte s'il le fallait.

"MALFOY! DIS MOI PAR MERLIN QUE TU NE T'ES PAS AUTO-INFECTÉ AVEC LE VIRUS DU SIDA!"

Silence.

"MALFOY RÉPONDS!"

Silence.

Un coup d'oeil vers le lit et je me rends compte que son état est critique. Outre la crispation de son visage, il ne semble plus pouvoir respirer.

Oh non. Pas encore!

Il est tout pâle, ses cheveux ont perdu leur éclat et ne reflètent plus aucune lumière. Ils sont collés en mèches éparses sur sont front.

Il ne semble vraiment pas bien. Vraiment pas.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde et me jette sur lui.

C'est bien ce que je craignais, il respire à peine. Il est gelé.

À califourchon sur lui j'entreprends de virer ses couvertures. Il ne doit pas avoir froid, surtout pas, ça pourrait lui être fatal.

Je n'ai que mon petit corps frêle et mes petites mains mais je frotte vigoureusement son torse.

"Malfoy, je t'interdis. Je te l'interdis! Tu n'as juste pas le droit de me laisser comme ça!"

Je m'occupe de ses bras, de ses épaules. Rien n'a plus d'importance que de le ramener à la vie.

Je n'ai même pas la force de crier pour alerter Pomfresh. C'est trop urgent.

Il se remet à respirer. Mais ça reste désordonné.

"S'il te plaît Draco, s'il te plaît. Pas maintenant merde. S'il te plaît."

Mes mains dérapent sur sa peau alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Je continue à le masser vigoureusement espérant que le sang coule à nouveau dans ses veines.

Ses poumons semblent se soulever plus vite.

"Potter..."

"Non il n'y a pas de Potter qui fasse, il faut que tu vive maintenant ça suffit avec ces conneries!"

"Potter!"

"Non Non, non et NON !"

"Potter..."

"Non! J'ai dit non! J'ai dit... hein?"

Oups.

"Bonjour Potter."

"Tu.. tu.."

"Je ne pousserais pas l'audace jusqu'à te faire croire que j'étais simplement endormi car j'ai ..hum .. effectivement et ..ahem remercie Merlin pour ton salut, eu un petit malaise."

"Je... ok, je me sens déjà assez humilié comme ça alors.. Malfoy est-ce que tu t'es auto-infecté avec le virus du sida?"

"Non Potter. J'ai pris une potion de suicide lent. Elle est sensée affecter mes défenses naturelles puis mon sytème nerveux et enfin mes sens. Mais je ne me suis en aucun cas infecté avec ce virus moldu."

Oh Merci Merlin d'avoir crée l'arrogance Serpentarde.

"Donc, j'ai toujours une chance de te sauver!"

"Hmm.. ouais hum.. certainement Potter mais.. euh.. pourrais.. mmh, eh bien.. pourrais-tu s'il te pla-aît arrêter de me .. frotter comme ça..."

Oups à nouveau.

"Heu ouais d'accord. Et je vais aussi descendre de .. de sur toi .."

"Ce serait une idée ingénieuse Potter."

Perdre le contact de sa peau me paraît étangement dérangeant.

Mais avoir ce genre de contact avec moi semble vraiment dérangeant pour lui..

"Draco? Est-ce que ça va? T'es un peu rouge.."

"Oh Potter pour l'amour du ciel!"

"Pour l'amour du ciel toi-même! J'essaye de repérer des symptômes!"

"Et tu crois vraiment que ceçi est un... "symptôme" Potter?"

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur avec son petit sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

Oh comme je déteste quand il fait ça.

"Je..ahh..heu.. en fait.."

Attendez-voir une minute? Non-non, c'est impossible, pas Malfoy, et surtout pas Malfoy et MOI ! Enfin je veux dire.. N'est-ce pas?

Oh balivernes.

"Et bien je dirais que tout symptômes peuvent être acceptable y compris ceux apparaissant lors d'un.. massage, est-ce que je me trompe?"

C'est à son tour de rougir.

Incroyable! J'ai fait un sous-entendu très peu catholique et avec finesse et tact! Et il rougit ! Je suis le meilleur!

Bon.. concentre-toi Harry.

"Bien, au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi."

"Ah ouais? Tu fais ton coming-out?"

"Mon quoi?"

"Non rien.. laisse tomber."

"J'ai prévenu Nott que tu es là. Il veut absolument te voir.."

Son visage s'illumine subitement

"Théo? Théo va venir? Oh merde Potter.. jveux dire Harry. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi adorable pour moi.. Sérieusement. Et "adorable" n'est pas vraiment le type de mot que j'aime utiliser crois-moi."

"Je te crois sur parole."

Son sourire est impayable. Et la façon dont il repète Théo, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Il n'a jamais eu l'air si heureux depuis que je le connais.

Et je dois avouer que tire une certaine fierté du fait que ce soit grâce à moi.

"Attends Potter... Tu.. tu parles à Nott? Je veux dire.. mon Théodore Nott?"

"Exact."

Un lourd silence s'installe. Je retourne simplement à mon armoire.

"Tu sais.. Je ne suis pas l'idée qu'on se fait de moi."

Il soupire.

"Bien sûre que si Potter. Tu es un foutu héros!"

"N'importe quoi..."

"N'importe quoi toi-même! Tu es le héros que tout le monde décrit, toujours là pour les autres, sans peurs, sans peine, surhumain... Regarde-toi, tu me soigne moi, sans concession, alors que j'ai essayé de tuer un homme qui était une sorte de mentor, de second père pour toi! Et puis tu as affronté l'un des dégénrés mental le plus atteint au monde! Je suis un ex-mangemort mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le penser: tu l'as vaincu, tu as prouvé ta force! Tu aurais pu le tuer cinq fois que ça ne t'aurais pas affecté plus que ça! tu es un héros."

Oh. Mon. Dieu

Je veux dire, IL avec tout ce que ce I et ce L majuscule englobent, me fait des compliments.

J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'il va rajouter un commentaire dégradant sur les Gryffondor mais il n'en fait rien.

Cette situation commence vraiment à devenir bizarre.

"Tu dis ça parce que Nott va venir te voir n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais en partie."

Il me fait un petit sourire malin que je lui rends. Il est temps d'en revenir à mes études ce qui signifie : direction la bibliothèque.

"Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas le sida mais je dois quand même te sauver d'un truc qui est entrain de te bouffer. Donc, je vais te laisser."

"Parfait.. Au fait Harry? Si tu n'arrive pas à dormir ce soir tu pourra toujours venir me veiller... on ne sait jamais je pourrais peut-être.. avoir une poussée d'acnée virulente ou quelque chose !"

Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Ce connard me fait un clin d'oeil.

Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Co..comment peut-il? Comment sait-il?

"Tu ferais mieux de dormir au lieu de m'espionner espèce de.. de .. de Serpentard!"

"C'est toi qui parle d'espionnage hein? Heureux quand même de voir que tu as retrouvé ta verve légendaire ! "Espèce de Serpentard" incroyablement recherché Harry!"

Je vais le tuer.

Je vais le tuer, le tuer LE TUER!

Je décide de prendre sur moi et d'ouvrir lentement la porte de la chambre avant de lui envoyer un baiser que je souffle sur le bout de mes doigts.

"Bonne nuit Drakichou!"

"Merde Potter, je t'interdis de parler à Pansy jusqu'à nouvel ordre!"

Il rit et je ris aussi, de bon coeur. C'est certainement la première fois que je ris vraiment de toute la semaine.

Il flotte dans l'air comme un sentiment de déjà-vu.

"À ce soir Harry!" me hurle-t-il alors que je referme lentement la porte sur le couloir sombre.

Je souris en regardant mes pieds comme un sinistre abrutit. Et puis j'essaye de distinguer mon chemin dans le couloir.

J'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas allumer les néons. L'obscurité me fait du bien.

Il faut que j'arrête de fréquenter ce foutu serpentard avant d'en devenir un moi aussi!

Et pourtant.. il sait très bien qu'il ne sera pas tout seul cette nuit..

--


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... chut cerveau !!) pour vous poster le chap 10 de Sickness Sux ! Pour tout ceux qui se demandaient comment allait se passer les retrouvailles entre Théo et Dray, eh bien les voilà !

Merci encore pour vos reviews et aussi pour tous les anonymes qui lisent cette fic, c'est grâce à vous que je prend de plus en plus plaisir à l'écire alors merci beaucoup! Pour toutes celles à qui j'aurais malencontreusement oublié de répondre (j'ai des problêmes monstre avec mon ordi alors j'ai peut-être perdu quelque messages d'alertes), n'éhistez pas à me gueuler dessus! Je suis là pour ça! En tous cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer lire ces prochains chapitres autant que moi j'ai aimé les écrire!

À bientôt !

Mad ;)

--

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre X**

"C'est par là, la dernière porte au fond du couloir. Sois discret, il dort peut-être..."

Théo me renvoie un regard plein de gratitude et s'enfonce dans le couloir sombre en rabattant sur sa tête le large capuchon noir.

Je reste sans voix. Dix ans de ma vie pour savoir ce qu'il va se dire dans cette chambre..

Mais.. attendez une seconde.. Pas besoins de filer dix ans de mon existence!

En fouillant dans ma poche j'en tire un large pan de tissu.

Ma cape d'invisibilité !

Je l'enfile rapidement et réussis de justesse à passer la porte derrière Théo. Merci Merlin de m'avoir fait petit et insignifiant.

Caché derrière le paravent de préparation, j'espionne les retrouvailles.

Théo s'avance doucement vers le lit. Draco semble s'être reveillé et lui adresse le plus doux des sourire. Mon coeur se serre inexplicablement.

"Nott! Mon vieux! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est bon de te voir!"

Il se serrent mutuellement dans les bras. Draco n'a jamais semblé tant apaisé qu'en cet instant.

Il échangent des banalités en se regardant dans les yeux. Théo donne des renseignements sur la vie de Poudlard, sur Pansy, Blaise. Il annonce avec une voix grave et teintée d'amertume que Vincent a succombé à ses blessures. Les yeux gris de mon patient se voilent soudain.

"Je le savais. Merde. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout celà nous tue?"

"Je ne sais pas Dray.. je ne sais pas."

Le silence retombe sur eux. Draco respire difficilement et j'hésite à me lever pour l'aider mais ne bouge pas en me remémorant ma position.

"Alors comme ça Blaise flash sur ce stupide Irlandais hein? Pourquoi je m'en doutais.."

"Ouais, incroyable n'est-ce pas? Et devine avec qui Pansy rêve de sortir."

"À part moi?"

Ils rient de concert.

"Allez, devines!"

"Mmmh Potter?"

"Raté!"

Merci Merlin. Pas que Parkinson ne soit pas mignonne mais, sérieusement.. non.

"Weasley?"

"Mais ça va pas la tête !"

"Thomas!"

"Nan..."

"Je donne ma langue au chat.."

"Carmichael!"

"Le fou de serdaigle?"

"Ouais!"

Ils rient à nouveau et ma tête bourdonne. Ils ont l'air de tellement bien s'entendre. L'amitié qui s'est forgée entre eux paraît inébranlable. Ce Malfoy là n'a rien à voir avec celui que je connaissais et toutes ces révélations subites me troublent. Peut-être que je m'étais planté depuis le début? Quelle bande de débiles avons-nous été, nous gryffondor, à nous croire surpuissants. Nous étions tous des sales gosses stupides avec leurs histoires de gosses et d'école et tout le train-train de la vie quotidienne. Draco se met subitement à tousser violemment.

"Dray? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

"Rien, rien ne t'en fais pas. Un sorte d'angine.. Potter va rêlgler la situation je pense.. ce type est incroyable."

"Ouais je sais.. on est devenu un peu amis..."

"Il me l'a dit en eff.."

Une quinte de toux rauque le reprend. Théo pose une main apaisante sur son front et écarte quelques mèches de cheveux blonds.

Les yeux de Draco se voilent sous la tendre caresse. Je vois ses pieds remuer sous les draps et il fixe Nott avec acharnement.

Mon collègue retire alors doucement sa main mais Draco le retiens par le poignet. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine.

"Théo je t'en prie."

"Nan Dray, je ne peux pas faire ça à Marcus. Je ne peux pas te faire ça."

Marcus? Flint?

"Je t'en prie Théo, je t'en supplie. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, six mois, six longs mois sans... rien. Je sais que tu aime ce connard de Flint mais je t'en prie. Dérape un tout petit peu Théo, rien qu'une fois. Je t'en prie! Six mois Théo, peux-tu l'imaginer? Je t'en prie. Il.. il ne peut pas comprendre.. il est si naïf. Je t'en prie Théo, je t'en prie."

Sa voix est douce et desespérée, il remue doucement dans les draps pour se rapprocher de Nott qui secoue la tête tristement. Mais Draco continue ses supplications en fixant le brun dans les yeux. Leur échange est intérminable. Et puis soudain, il me semble que Théo cède.

"Merci.." soupire le blond avant de fermer les yeux.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Nott se lève et pointe sa baguette sur Draco. Je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas où est la mienne et laisse échapper un "merde" qui passe inapperçu. En relevant les yeux je vois un éclair tomber sur mon patient.

"Supéfix!"

J'en hurlerais presque. Mais c'est Théo bon dieu et il ne pourrait pas faire ça! Il ne pourrait pas le tuer!

Et il ne le tue pas. Il passe doucement ses doigts contre la joue de Draco, descend dans son cou. Je suis petrifié par ce que je vois.

Il caresse son épaule et remonte le long de sa jugulaire, passant derrière son oreille.

Petit à petit, ses lèves remplacent sa main. Il dépose un baiser sur don front puis descend le long de son nez frôlant ses lèvres.

Et puis, aussi sagement et tendrement que ses caresses précédentes, il se met à lêcher cette bouche trop pâle qui se colore doucement.

J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber. Je sais que Draco respire fort et que ses mains voudraient tellement s'accrocher aux draps, je l'entends gémir dans ma tête. Je ressens son plaisir jusqu'au bout des doigts et des frissons me secouent. La caresse deviens plus appuyée et j'entends un gémissement se perdre au quatre coin de cette chambre sans savoir de quel bouche il provient. La scène est d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. Théo donne encore quelques petits coups de langue appuyés sur les lèvres pleines de mon patient avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois sur le front. Il se redresse ensuite lentement. Chacun des ses gestes semble calculé. Il finit par murmurer un "Finite Incantem" avant de s'enfuir par la porte de la chambre. Il me frôlerait presque en passant mais plus rien ne le retient ici, que la peine et peut-être les regrets .

Devant moi, le corps de Draco s'agite de tremblements alors qu'un poing rageur s'abat sur le matelas et que de grosses larmes silencieuses roulent le long de ses joues.

C'est trop pour moi. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et m'évanouis.

À mon réveil, rien n'a bougé. Un coup d'oeil rapide par la fente du paravent me fait savoir que mon patient s'est endormi.

La scène me reviens brusquement en mémoire et je suis pris de vertiges. Sa langue sur tes lèvres. Ton plaisir, déferlant en moi. La respiration de Nott contre la tienne. Tes supplications. Je me traîne lentement vers la chaise devant ton lit. Qu'est-ce qui te manque tant depuis six mois? La tendresse? La douceur? Le sexe peut-être? Qu'est-ce que Nott est incapable de te donner, lui qui te redonne le sourire, lui avec qui tu rit à t'en faire mal? Flint naïf? Voilà celui qu'il ne faut pas trahir.

Je le regarde respirer, sa poitrine se soulever doucement, la régularité de son souffle, le poids du sommeil qui fait battre ses cils et froncer ses sourcils.

Il rêve. À quoi rêves-tu homme étranger? Inconnu de mon monde? À quoi rêves-tu après m'avoir rendu fou de ton désir, brûlant par tes feux? À quoi rêves-tu après avoir réduit le sauveur de l'univers à une loque qui crève de jalousie? À quoi rêves-tu? À son corps frêle? À ses lèvres sur ta peau?

J'en mourrais maintenant. Pour moi aussi ça fait des mois, quatre mois précisément, quatre mois où plus aucune idée charnelle ne m'a effleuré l'esprit. Toi qui a su ranimer la seule petite flamme qui me restait, à quoi rêves-tu Malfoy, mon meilleur ennemi? Et à quoi puis-je rêver maintenant?

Je deviens cinglé. À quoi ça rime de ne pas vouloir te perdre maintenant que je sais que tu n'es pas à moi? Que tu n'es pas ma chose?

Tu es libre dans ton beau lit blanc, tu es libre même retenu par les chaînes de la douleur et de la maladie, tu es libre parce que ton esprit l'est. Tu es libre et je ne le suis pas, accroché à ta vie comme à une bouée, j'ai glissé à mes pieds les fers de la dépendance.

Il s'agite se retourne, ses mains s'agrippent à la fine couverture.

Pourquoi alors que je suis profondément meurtri par ce que je viens de voir, pourquoi Merlin est-ce que je me jette sur une couverture plus chaude, pourquoi la simple idée qu'il ait froid ou mal me tords encore plus les tripes que le secret que je viens de partager avec eux sans le vouloir?

Je le recouvre doucement et il ouvre les yeux. Il doit avoir mal à la tête, il les referme rapidement mais sourit quand même. Il murmure de sa voix devenue un peu rauque.

"Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici?"

"Je.. je.. je n'arrive pas à dormir et j'ai..encore du travail."

Beaucoup de travail, trop de travail. Tout ce travail qui m'aidera à oublier, peut-être.

Sous le poids de ce regard bleu, bleu comme la lumière qui nous berce je me sens défaillir.

Je t'ai vu, vu dans ta plus profonde intimité Malfoy. Je t'ai trahis et je n'aurais jamais dû. Merde, tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux.

"Arrête de bosser cinq minute et viens te coucher. Mon lit est un petit peu plus confortable que ta minuscule chaise de bureau, et bien assez grand."

Il se recule dans les draps et me désigne la place vide. Je rêve. Je suis en plein cauchemar.

"Tu .. tu n'es pas lucide tu.."

"Potter, la ferme. Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Tu t'es vu? T'es crevé. Tu n'arrivera jamais à rejoindre le dortoir des griffons. Alors pose-toi et tout de suite!"

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps qui vient s'allonger à côté de lui?

C'est vrai qu'après tout nous sommes deux mecs normaux, on peut très bien partager le même lit.

Pas de problême, pas d'objections. Nous sommes juste deux mecs.

En apparence.

Maudites soient les apparences. Maudites soient les apparences qui taisent les frissons qui me submèrgent, les battements rapide de mon coeur emballé. Maudites soient les apparences qui camouflent mes mains moites et mon corps tremblant. Mais bénies soient les apparences qui guident son souffle dans mon cou et me font fermer les yeux.

"Bonne nuit Harry."

Oui, bénies soient les apparences qui font qu'il appuie encore plus sur le "H" ce soir et que son souffle chaud vienne se perdre juste derrière mon oreille dans une caresse délicieuse. Et vive les apparences qui font qu'il soupire encore plus fort lorsque je lui réponds "bonne nuit Draco", vive les apparences qui font que nos corps se rapprochent imperceptiblement l'un de l'autre jusqu'au furtif contact qui nous apaise et vive les apparences qui feront que je m'endormirais en calant ma respiration sur la sienne.

--

Aaaah, alors? Et c'est pas fini ! Je sais que je suis partie un peu en freestyle vers le milieu mais j'espère que vous avez apprecié quand même!

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review


	11. Chapter 11

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre XI**

Une lumière crue me fait ouvrir un oeil, puis l'autre. Je ne savais pas que le soleil pouvait faire si mal.

Je m'étire doucement et bute contre quelque chose de mou. C'est étrange, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis.

Combien de temps ai-je bien pu dormir? Me demandez pas.

Cette chose molle derière moi ne me dis rien qui vaille. Je tends la main et rencontre le métal froid de la monture de mes chères lunettes.

Merci merlin je vais enfin pouvoir y voir quelque chose. Je me met sur le dos et les enfile doucement sur mon nez et c'est alors que...

Je rencontre une paire d'yeux terriblement bleu qui me fixent avec amusement.

La terreur me plaque contre le matelas.

"Tu dors comme un bébé Potter."

Cette bon dieu de merde de voix traînante! Mais où suis-je et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je peux bien foutre là?

"Où suis-je?"

Un rictus moqueur agite la lèvre supérieure de mon patient, légèrement penché au-dessus de moi.

"Tu ne te souviens donc de rien Harry?"

Seigneur. Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il Harry?

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça te donne un sentiment de pouvoir absolu Draco?"

Voilà, comme ça on est à égalité niveau prénom. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le troubler. Je dirais même: en aucun cas.

"Parce que c'est le cas Harry. J'ai un pouvoir absolu sur toi."

Il a des yeux de prédateurs et je frissonne. Ce serait peut-être le moment de me lever et de quitter la quatrième dimension.

Je me redresse péniblement sous les assauts de son regard moqueur. Il ne cesse de me fixer, allongé sur le côté avec cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard qui annonce toujours la fin du monde, ou quelque chose de très approchant.

"Arrête de me fixer comme ça t'es bizarre."

"Tu ne te demande pas ce qui a bien pu se passer Harry?"

J'en tremblerais. Il est entrain de franchement me foutre la trouille.

Allez Harry, fait marche ton petit cerveau; qu'est-ce qui a biens pu se passer hier soir?

Bon, bon, tu as dit à Théo que Draco était là. Parfait.

Théo est certainement venu le voir non? Encore parfait.

Oh. Deux secondes, retour en arrière. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ces images bizarre dans la tête?

Et pourquoi elles ne m'apparaissent pas comme être encore un de mes rêves de cinglé à lunettes?

Oh. Notre. Seigneur.

"Quoi Potter? De quoi es-tu entrain de te souvenir?"

J'ai dû me retourner avec la bouche ronde de surprise et les yeux trois fois plus grand que d'habitude, ce qui en passant n'est pas peu dire, car lui même à l'air surpris. Oui M. Malfoy je viens d'avoir des souvenirs bien peu catholique à votre sujet mais le problême est que .. je n'étais pas sensé être là.

Ferme la bouche Harry, ferme la bouche!

"Non rien."

Il se redresse sur ses coudes en ricanant, un sourcil levé.

"Attends, attends Potter, tu crois que tu va t'en sortir avec un bête non rien?"

"Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui."

Et merde, mon indifférence n'a pas du tout l'effet voulu. Au lieu de l'inciter à changer de sujet ça l'irrite plus qu'autre chose. Et voilà, trois semaines sans disputes, ou presque, réduites à néant.

"Comment ça jusqu'à preuve du contraire? Qu'est-ce que tu insinue Potter? Jte signale que jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu reste mon putain d'esclave privé! Sous mes ordres! Tu comprend ce que ça veut dire Potter?"

Merlin, ça faisait longtemps. J'avais appris à oublier combien je déteste quand il prend cette petit voix de fausset pour m'imiter.

"Oui je comprend ce que ça veut dire, est-ce que je peux travailler en paix maintenant?"

"Travailler en paix? Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Tu te rappelle sur quoi tu travaillais au moins? Ou plutôt sur QUI?"

Ok, il sait que si je m'échauffe et si il s'échauffe et si mutuellement nous continuons à entretenir cette fabuleuse conversation elle ne finira jamais. Il le sait n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi, par Godric tout puissant, ne s'arrête-t-il pas maintenant? Oh nooon, j'ai encore oublié: c'est un putain de Malfoy.

"Potter, ça y est tu est devenu sourd? Ou tu recommence tes conneries avec tes trucs en mousse pour les oreilles ? Ma présence t'insupporte-t-elle tellement? Tu te rappelle au moins que c'est de TA faute? Potter? POTTER!"

"C'est bon je ne suis pas SOURD au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué! Putain mais quel chieur tu fais!"

"Quel chieur JE fais? De qui te moques-tu?"

"De toi bon dieu, tu vois quelqu'un d'autres dans la pièce? Arrête tes conneries d'enfants gâté Malfoy ! Quand est-ce que tu finira par grandir? Allô, ici la terre! Papa Malfoy n'est plus là pour assouvir tes moindre désirs!"

Oh non. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis si con? Lui rappeler Lucius Malfoy est certainement la pire idée jamais eue. Merci cerveau.

Il ne dit plus un mot, serre les mâchoires à se les briser. Je crois même voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes muettes.

Je m'approche du lit alors qu'il detourne la tête.

"Draco je suis désolé."

"Dégage."

"S'il te plaît je ne le pensais pas.. je"

"DÉGAGE!"

Je sens le peu de magie qui lui reste crépiter au bout de ses doigts. Il pourrait me tuer, maintenant.

"J'en ai assez de toi Potter, j'en ai marre, radicalement. Alors maintenant tu va faire ce que je te dis et dégager!"

"Pas question."

"SI ! Tu vas partir où je vais.. je vais te ..!"

"Dis-le putain! Dis-le que tu va me tuer! Fais-le merde!"

"Ne me provoque pas Potter, j'étais mangemort, tâche de ne pas l'oublier."

"Mangemort peut-être mais heureusement pas très actif..."

Silence. Le poids de mes mots résonne à mes oreilles comme une fatalité. Maintenant c'est trop tard; je ne me sortirai jamais de ce pétrin.

"C'était toi?"

Pas un mot. Pas un seul bruit. Seulement les murs de la chambre blanche qui se rapprochent de moi.

"Réponds Potter. C'était toi?"

Sa voix trop calme. Je ferme les yeux et me plonge dans les battements de mon coeur, trop fort, trop douloureux dans cette poitrine trop mince.

"Je le savais. Je le savais. Cette nuit là.. tu n'as pas les mains de Blaise. Je le savais. Merde ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir."

Tais-toi, je t'en prie tais-toi.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis ici à ta merci, reclus ici comme un vulgaire infirme et toi.. tu.. tu m'humilie!"

Sa voix qui tremble de paroles que je ne veux pas entendre.

"Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi tu te souviens par rapport à hier soir. Allez, soyons fou, tu nous as espionné avec Théo c'est ça Potter hein?"

Et ma cruelle jalousie qui nous aura mené là.

"Bon dieu dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai?"

Il rit jaune, prend sa tête dans ses mains. Je ne peux plus bouger.

"C'est une blague, une blague un putain de CAUCHEMAR! Je t'ai fait confiance bordel, confiance! Je suis là sans aucun moyen de me défendre et toi, tu m'espionne! Je peux à peine bouger et tu en profite!"

Il remue dans son lit, il se tourne, il fulmine.

Et puis soudain, c'est comme une apparition: il est debout.

Il est là devant moi, sur ses deux jambes et je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir de ma potion nocturne et de ses effets fulgurants que je suis plaqué contre le mur. Outre lui avoir rendu sa mobilité, elle lui a aussi rendu sa force. Et dire que Pomfresh essayait de me faire croire qu'il avait perdu tout ses muscles. Pourtant, ils sont bien là à me briser les épaules.

"Alors Potter, réponds maintenant que tu sais tout, qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière cette porte? Un armée d'auror prêt à avoir ma peau?"

Non. Un couloir vide. Un néon. Voilà tout.

"Réponds connard!"

Il m'envoie un monstre coup dans le ventre qui coupe ma respiration. Ce remède m'épate, il me fait vraiment mal alors qu'il n'arrivais pas à se redresser correctement hier soir.

"Réponds-moi Potter, tu n'as plus le choix maintenant! Tu va me tuer n'est-ce pas? Ou bien tu va me livrer à Azkaban d'abord? Réponds-moi ! C'est un putain d'ordre Potter! Je vais te massacrer!"

Il m'envoie des coups dans l'épaule qui me déchirent. Je gémis à peine sous la douleur et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était à ce point plus grand que moi. Ainsi courbé pour être à ma hauteur, on dirait un serpent qui a acculé sa proie.

Je me retrouve projeté des années en arrière, devant le basilic.

"Tes plans ont foiré Potter, c'est moi qui vais te tuer. Tu vois, je vais beaucoup mieux grâce à toi! Je vais te réduire en miette après t'avoir fait agoniser pendant des heures. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai été un tel connard. Ah, il est beau le gentil Gryffon sauveur du monde! Regardez-le! "

Son souffle balaie mon visage et je serais tenté de fermer le yeux. Mais ce serait renoncer. Ce serait me laisser dévorer sciemment par cette sensation de .. plaisir?

En silence, les poings serrés je le fixe, sans haine et sans colère, alors qu'il me mange et me détruit tout entier dans son regard.

"T'as l'air malin là tu sais? Après avoir trahi tout le monde! McGo ne t'as jamais demandé de m'espionner je le sais. Alors quoi? Tu bosse pour l'actuel président Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu cherche, une médaille? T'as même trahi Nott! Elle est belle l'amitié! C'est la belette qui t'a enseigné ça? Hein?"

Chaque phrase est ponctuée d'un coup mais rien ne me fera plus mal que ses mots.

Mes lunettes tombent et se cassent sur le sol. J'y vois plus grand chose. D'un accio à peine murmuré je les envoie sur la table de chevet.

"Et dire que tu te cachais sous le travail.. Comment ai-je pu croire ça? Qui est le méchant aujourd'hui Potter hein? Qui est le traître, l'espion, le salaud? Jte donne un indice? Hein?"

Le faire taire, le faire taire avant que toutes ces vérités me rendent fou. Le faire taire, par n'importe quel moyen. Même.. même ce moyen là..

"Un indice Potter? Le méchant dans l'histoire, l'enfoiré, le connard, l'être le plus stupide et lâche que la création ai porté, l'abruti fini dans notre histoire Potter, son prénom c'est Harry.."

La façon dont il le prononce. Avec tellement de haine et d'application. Juste pour me tuer.

La façon dont il le prononce, comme hier allongé près de moi, comme la première fois. Putain oui je suis ton esclave.

J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber, juste comme ça, perdu dans ces yeux bleus qui me prennent, me soulève, me réduisent à néant. Perdu dans la contemplation de tes lèvres, parfaites, tellement, tellement parfaites. T'es beau quand tu me hais Draco, tu le sais ça?

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Potter hein? Mais réponds MERDE !"

La voilà ma réponse.

Je me colle contre lui et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mes mains se posent dans le creux de ses reins et je l'attire farouchement contre moi.

Il est surpris, il ne bouge pas, ses poings toujours appuyé des deux côtés de ma tête. Je glisse une jambe derrière les siennes. Je veux du contact, encore plus de contact.

C'est un désir violent, intense, c'est comme un besoins vital. Il n'y a plus un bruit et je ne sais pas si c'est la caresse douce de ses lèvres contre les miennes ou que le temps semble s'être arrêté, mais c'est exactement comme je le voulais.

Je consent alors à m'éloigner, le souffle court. Il met un temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux et je me perds dans son regard. Silencieusement il me pose toutes les question qu'il aimerait me crier: pourquoi? comment? et même peut-être depuis quand? Je ne dis rien.

Dans son dos, mes mains froissent le vieux t-shirt noir qu'il a en guise de haut de pyjama. Je n'ai plus de souffle, je suis l'impatience même. Il me fixe sans comprendre, et puis soudain, il ne cherche plus.

C'est la délivrance.

Je le laisse se jeter sur moi, me plaquer violemment contre le mur, forcer le passage entre mes lèvres. Je laisse sa langue me baiser, m'étouffer et m'empêcher de gémir. Je le laisse avoir le dessus, avoir raison parce que c'est tellement, tellement bon. Il lèche mes lèvres, les mordille, les suce avec fougue, ses longs doigts froids répendent des vagues de plaisir en moi alors qu'il caresse mon ventre tendu. Il dévie sur ma peau et m'embrasse sur la joue, descend dans mon cou et je me met à gémir fort, avec indécence et je le sens trembler d'envie dans mes bras. Il frotte son corps contre le mien, ses mains sont partout à la fois. Contre mes lèvres, les redessinant de la pulpe des doigts, dans mon dos griffant mes reins, contre mon ventre, se glissant dans mon jean trop étroit. J'attrape son majeur entre mes dent et le suce avidement, il me faut quelque chose pour m'empêcher de crier si fort alors qu'il passe sa langue sur mon torse et dessine des arabesques, encore plus lorsqu'il descend plus bas vers mon nombril. Il faut que je le touche, encore plus, que nos peaux entrent en contact ou je vais mourir maintenant. Je soulève son T-shirt et passe mes mains partout. Je me frotte à lui, pousse mes hanches contre les siennes. J'ai fermé les yeux sous la force du désir et un rire clair s'échappe de sa gorge venant me submerger de frissons.

"Attends, attends" murmure-t-il.

On se fixe droit dans les yeux, haletant comme si on venait de courir un marathon. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle et lui non plus.

Il sourit, et c'est une autre lueur dans ses yeux bleus. Je me rends compte à quel point c'est intense lorsque je sens mes poignets durement retenus entre ses mains pour m'empêcher d'aller trop vite.

"Viens."

Il m'attire vers le lit et nous nous écroulons sur le matelas, moi sur lui. Je me redresse sur les mains et ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer dans les yeux.

Il attrape ma bouche du bout des lèvres et sa main viens se perdre dans mes cheveux, derrière ma nuque, m'attirant à doucement lui. Je passe directement une main sous son t-shirt avide de sentir sa peau si douce sous mes doigts. Il gémit et se met à onduler sous moi. Ce geste suffit à me rendre fou. Je lui arrache pratiquement son t-shirt.

Je l'embrasse avec toute la folie qui me dévore et me frotte lascivement contre lui. Il réponds à mes coups de reins et nos hanches se heurtent. Je deviens dingue. Ma langue descend dans son cou, il halète alors que je descend toujours, que je mordille la peau si fragile de son épaule et donne de grand coup de langue le long de sa fine clavicule. Je descend encore contre son ventre contracté qui se presse contre mes lèvres alors qu'il se cambre sous moi et mes doigts s'agrippent à l'élastique de son caleçon. Ses ongles s'enfonçent dans ma nuque provoquant des frissons intenses qui me font gémir. Alors que ma langue essaye de se frayer un passage sous le tissu de son bas de pyjama il pousse un cri et me ramène contre lui. Je le sens, tellement dur contre moi alors qu'il reprends avidement possession de ma bouche et je me sais tellement dur contre lui et à chaque fois que nos peau se touchent, que nos hanches se heurtent, que nous ondulons ensemble toujours plus vite et plus fort, il y a comme des décharges éléctriques qui se déchaînent dans mon corps et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier. Je ne sais pas bien ce que je veux, mais je sais que je le veux tellement fort que ça me ferait presque peur.

"Harry..."

Il agrippe mes fesses, me serre contre lui et murmure mon prénom comme une litanie continue ce qui me met le feu. Je bouge contre lui alors que je sens sa main glisser doucement entre nos corps et ouvrir mon jeans. Je murmure son prénom dans son cou et pousse un petit cri lorsque ses doigts franchissent la barrière de mon caleçon. Je bouge contre lui toujours plus fort, je pousse dans sa main et laisse les sensations déferler en moi. Il souffle mon nom juste derrière mon oreille où il mordille ma peau si tendre, il me murmure que je suis terriblement dur, qu'il en a jamais eu autant envie, que c'est trop bon. J'essaye de me faufiler à mon tour dans son bas de pyjama et je me rends soudain compte que je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je suis entrain de me laisser complêtement emporter par un instinct encore inconnu au bataillon il y a quelques semaines et je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais. Et au lieu de me faire peur cette perte de contrôle me grise et m'excite encore plus. Je le caresse et il pousse un cri en s'accrochant à mes fesses. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce que je fais tellement ce qu'il me fait est bon mais je l'entends gémir de plus en plus fort. Il me murmure "plus vite, encore" et je m'exécute et bientôt nous nous caressons au même rythme.

"Harry..oui.."

C'en est presque douloureux tellement l'envie est puissante, tellement nous sommes incontrôlables, nos peaux sont brûlantes et humides j'ai envie de lui faire ressentir ce qu'il me fait ressentir maintenant. Je sens que je viens et il ralentis subitement la cadence, je pourrais en pleurer. Je me sens basculer et le retrouve au-dessus de moi et je pousse mes hanches contre lui pour lui montrer que j'en ai envie, que j'ai envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Mon jeans glisse à mes pieds et le tissu rèche qui descend sur ma peau m'envoie de longs frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps. ll enlève ce qui me reste de vêtement et se déshabille à son tour, à cheval sur moi. Le voir s'éffeuiller ainsi allongé sur mon corps me rends complêtement fou. J'admire son corps le caresse lentement comme pour me rappeler de chaque courbes, de chaque muscle, je le touche du bout des doigts et l'admire. Il est simplement sublime. Ses longues jambes se serrent autour des miennes, nos sexes se frôlent puis se touchent franchement et je pars à la renverse. Je ne sais plus où je suis ni qui je suis, je sais qu'il y a une vague de plaisir qui m'envole à chaque fois que l'on se touche. Il m'arrête encore une fois et je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il me demande du boût des lèvres si je l'ai déjà fait, si je sais ce que c'est et je ne vois pas de quoi il parle, je sais juste que s'il ne me touche pas maintenant je vais exploser.

"Vas-y, s'il te plaît.."

Il porte deux doigts à sa bouche et les suce avidement, je suis fasciné. Il continue son manège lentement et j'en oublie presque mon érection douloureuse tant le regarder faire avec passion me sidère. Il approche alors un doigt de mes fesses et je comprends enfin. Je repose lentement ma tête sur l'oreiller, attendant la douleur. Mais l'intrusion n'est pas douloureuse, au contraire, elle est un peu étrange au début et puis tout d'un coup me donne du plaisir. J'ai envie de plus, encore plus et je bouge lentement sur ce doigt. Il me souris et introduit un deuxième doigt. Une petite pointe de douleur m'atteint bientôt remplacée par le plaisir qu'il me procure. Je me remet à gémir. Il caresse mon front, embrasse doucement mes lèvres et je force le passage pour un baiser passionné alors qu'il introduit un troisième doigt. La douleur dure un peu plus longtemps cette fois mais toujours pas assez pour terrasser cette vague de plaisir qui coule en moi. Et puis alors je sais exactement ce que je veux, je le veux lui, je veux son sexe vibrant en moi, je veux sa chair dans ma chair, je veux qu'il me prenne maintenant, de force s'il le faut, je veux qu'il me viole à même ce vieux matelas d'infirmerie, je le veux. Je lui le fait comprendre en me cambrant sous lui, en remontant mes jambes contres ma poitrine, en le lui murmurant.

"Viens, viens, je t'en prie..."

Il m'embrasse encore plus fort, me soupire que ça va faire mal mais je secoue la tête à la négative, il me dit qu'il ne veux pas me faire mal et je lui retorque que je le veux, en moi, maintenant. Que je me fiche bien de la douleur. Il remonte doucement mes jambes et les passe par-dessus ses épaules, je ne cesse de repeter que je le veux, que j'en ai envie, il ne cesse d'embrasser mon visage en me disant qu'il ne veut pas me faire mal. Et puis tout d'un coup nous nous regardons dans les yeux et ma plainte est entendue.

Il entre en moi d'un seul coup. Cette fois la douleur est bien plus grande, quelques larmes filent entre mes cils, les paupières fermées je suis encore sous le choc. Il ne bouge pas, reprend difficilement son souffle. Il doit se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas bouger et j'aimerais m'excuser lui dire que c'est de ma faute, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Alors il vient lentement recueillir les perles de sueur sur mes lèvres et m'embrasse un peu partout. De sa main libre il empoigne ma virilité et recommence à me caresser. La plaisir reviens doucement et puis plus fort et j'ai envie qu'il bouge, même si ça me fera mal, alors je remue un tout petit peu, doucement. Il bouge aussi et ça me fait toujours aussi mal j'ai même peur que ça ne s'arrète pas. J'ai cruellement envie de lui dire d'arrêter même si je le regrette déja et puis, soudain, je ne peux plus respirer. Il touche un point en moi qui m'envoie une décharge éléctrique dans la colonne vertébrale qui remonte jusqu'à ma nuque, redescend dans ma poitrine, dans mon ventre. Je crie, je bouge plus vite. Il touche à nouveau ce point et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de plaisir. Il crie mon nom, le murmure, le gémit comme une plainte et son souffle caresse ma peau embrasée. Je lui crie que j'en veux encore, encore, encore, il bouge de plus en plus vite ayant lui aussi du mal à se contenir et soudain je sens un liquide chaud en moi et l'orgasme qui me terrasse est si puissant que j'ai l'impression de perdre connaissance.

On s'écroule l'un sur l'autre. Je sens son poid un peu écrasant sur moi et ça me rassure. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas qu'il se retire. On essaye de reprendre notre souffle, difficilement. Il finit par rouler sur le matelas à côté de moi et se met sur le dos.

"Merde Potter." murmure-t-il une main sur le front.

On se regarde et il me sourit, il me sourit comme il ne m'a jamais sourit auparavant. On éclate de rire tous les deux et c'est comme une onde éléctrique qui me secoue, elle est là, elle est de retour, elle est juste là; notre merveilleuse complicité. Il se rapproche lentement de moi jusqu'à toucher mon épaule et il glisse sa main dans la mienne et nous restons là, juste bien. Je n'ai jamais autant eu l'impression d'être vivant, complet, à ma place. Il m'embrasse l'épaule à nouveau, m'embrasse dans le cou et puis me glisse à l'oreille:

"J'en connais un demain qui va avoir mal aux fesses."

Je rigole doucement et il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille, me faisant frissonner.

"Je m'en fous, comme ça, à chaque fois que j'essayerais de poser mon cul sur une chaise je repenserais à ce moment."

Il se serre encore contre moi et je sens ses cheveux effleurer ma peau.

"C'était bien alors?"

"Bien?"

C'était plus que bien, c'était parfait, génial, merveilleux.

"C'était pas mal du tout."

"Pas mal!"

Je sais qu'il feint d'être faché mais il en prends quand même un petit coup dans son ego de dieu du sexe.

Je me penche vers lui et respire longtemps son odeur.

"Draco?"

"Ouais?"

"C'était parfait. Absolument parfait."

Il soupire et se blottit contre moi. Je suis très fatigué d'un coup et un voile tombe sur mes yeux.

"Tu arrive à croire qu'on en soit arrivé là alors que j'avais vraiment l'intention de te tuer?"

Tiens, tiens.

"Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour."

"Comment ça?"

Je me tourne vers lui et caresse lentement sa peau blanche. C'est incroyable à quel point il a la peau douce.

"Je n'allais pas être éternellement confronté à ton corps de dieu grec sans avoir un jour envie de le toucher."

Il rigole et la sensation de ses muscles tendus sous mes doigts me donne des frissons jusque dans le coude.

Il me regarde dans les yeux avec cette douceur peu commune avec laquelle il ne me regardais que rarement.

"Qui l'aurait cru hein?"

J'acquiesce. Qui l'aurait cru en effet? Certainement pas moi. Certainement pas lui.

"Harry?"

J'adore la façon dont il prononce mon nom. Il n'y a que lui pour le prononcer comme ça. Fichu aristo, foutrement sexy.

"Ouais?"

"Merci."

Je lève un sourcil étonné. D'où lui viennent des idées de remerciements dans des moments pareils?

"Merci d'avoir encore une fois fait le pas que je n'aurais jamais osé faire." m'explique-t-il

"Bon en même temps c'était soit ça soit tu m'explosait la gueule."

"Ouais. Imagine que j'ai été hétéro."

"Je préfère pas si ça te dérange pas..."

Il rigole à nouveau et tente de rabattre les couvertures avec son pied. En vain.

"Tu veux de l'aide?"

"Jsuis trop crevé pour me redresser.."

Je me relève lentement et sens quelque chose qui me coule le long de la cuisse.

"Ah tiens. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça..."

Il rigole doucement pendant que j'identifie le liquide. Ya pas erreur sur la personne.

Un petit sort de nettoyage et le tour est joué, heureusement que mon jean est juste au pied du lit. Draco est trop crevé pour bouger et reste étendu pendant que je vire nos affaires par-dessus bord. Ce lit est vraiment plus confortable qu'il n'y parait. Je n'ai plus qu'à me recoucher et laisser le sommeil m'emporter..

"Harry?"

Mmmh, ce petit souffle dans mon cou.

"Ouais?"

"Heu.. ça te dérange si je heu.. dors comme ça?"

Il passe lentement un bas sur mon torse et vient nicher sa tête contre mon épaule. Puis je sens tout son corps se presser contre le mien.

Si ça me dérange?

"Pas du tout."

Je recouvre son bras du mien et l'écoute respirer. Il est extenué, en quelques minutes il s'est endormi.

Je pense à la potion de demain, celle qu'il faudra que je réessaye, la potion miracle. Et puis non, je ne veux pas penser à demain. Je m'endors aussi, ma respiration calée sur la sienne.

--

Et voilà, premier vrai lemon, ça fout la pression Si c'est pourri de chez pourri, dites-le moi !


	12. Chapter 12

Chers lecteurs bonjour !

Alors premièrement j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon retard, comme je l'ai dit dans mes réponses j'ai été submergée de boulot et l'ordi a peu apprecié mon absence.. Et comme c'est un ordi capricieux eh bien ça n'a pas été de tout repos d'en venir à bout ! Bref!

Ce chapitre arrive donc super en retard et il me reste encore quelques reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu mais ce sera fait d'ici la fin de la semaine, promis ! (Isaya je pense à toi ;) ) Je vous présente donc la suite de la fic avec ce chapitre peut-être un peu conçis et peu clair.. Tout va commencer à gentiment se compliquer à partir de maintenant et au fil des chapitres suivants mais l'explication viendra, petit à petit !

_(**HS:** Une petite pensée pour Ingrid Betancourt, enfin libre! On a attendu ça depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'espoir, mais aujourd'hui elle est libre et ce mot possède à nouveau un sens ! Pour moi, cette femme est un symbole de liberté, de liberté de parole et de pensée et d'actes, elle se battait pour ce en quoi elle croyait et cette liberté, nous en sommes tous dépendants! Cette liberté recouvrée me fait croire à nouveau en ce "pouvoir des mots". À Ingrid !)_

En attendant, je vous remercie encore mille fois pour vos reviews qui ont été spécialement longues, adorables, géniales, et marrantes sur le derniers chapitre! J'ai franchement été juste **ra-vie**et je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir répondu assez vite! Mais je vous répondrai à toutes j'ai promis donc n'hésitez surtout pas à continuer sur votre lancée Un grand merci spécialement ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis le début ( je pense à Dragon Ebene, Isaya, ayuluna, 3lle et j'en passe certainement!) et maintenant, après tout ce blabla, je vous laisse enfin et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Gros bisous et à bientôt!

Mad

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre XII**

C'est officiel, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie est le cours le plus chiant de tout l'univers. J'ai encore une fois faillit m'endormir.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai quitté ses bras? J'étais bien ce matin pourtant, au chaud contre lui. J'y repense tout le temps. On dirait une gamine de neuf ans, j'arrête pas de sourire à Binns et si je continue dans cinq minutes il m'invite à boire une bierraubeurre. Je me sens pathétique et heureux à la fois, c'est étrange.

Et dire qu'il y a une heure, je m'extirpais lentement de son étreinte alors qu'il essayait de s'accrocher à moi pour me garder au lit. Il m'a regardé m'habiller et je l'ai regardé me regarder et on s'est pas lâché des yeux jusqu'à que je vienne l'embrasser pour lui dire aurevoir. C'est complêtement iréel comme situation.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis tiré. J'aurais pu prétexter une nuit difficile, une potion foireuse et rester dans ses bras mais j'ai pris le partit de faire comme d'habitude, de me lever et d'aller à tout ces cours que je n'écouterais pas. Foutue conscience.

Je suis gay. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, la nouvelle est parvenue à mon petit cerveau ce matin alors que notre adoré professeur monologuait déjà depuis quinze minutes. Je suis gay et j'ai fait l'amour avec Draco Malfoy. Et je crois bien que je suis foutrement amoureux de ce dernier.

Bigre.

C'est étrange a quel point ma vie a pris un tournant radical. Et surtout a quel point je ne m'en formalise pas plus que ça... Et si tout ça n'avait jamais existé? J'ai l'impression que demain je vais me réveiller et me retrouver en cinquième année quand tout était encore à peu près normal. Quand je me battais contre les méchants, quand je convoitais Cho, quand j'avais une vie reglée et droite. Quand tout était normal.

Et puis en y pensant, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me réveiller ailleurs que là où je me suis réveillé ce matin.

"Hey Harry?"

Tiens, le retour du rouquin. Par Merlin, ça faisait longtemps.

"Salut Ron."

Il me regarde bizarrement. Ah oui c'est vrai, je l'ai déjà salué ce matin et ça fait bientôt trois heure qu'on est en cours ensemble.

"Heu .. ça s'arrange avec ton stage?"

"Ouais ça va. Pomfresh est un vrai tyran mais on s'y fait! Quand on a la motivation tu sais.."

Je me retiens de faire une grimace. J'en ai marre de passer pour le médicomage de service et j'en ai encore plus marre de devoir faire semblant d'adorer ça.

"C'est chouette pour toi mon vieux. Jme disais.. si tu as le temps vendredi soir , tu pourrais venir voir l'entraînement de quiddich? Samedi c'est Gryffondor-Pouffsoufle"

Le quiddich, mot banni de mon vocabulaire. Y penser n'est qu'un crève coeur répetitif alors aller voir les autres voler... Mais Ron était mon meilleur pote, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

"'Jsuis pas sûr de pouvoir venir samedi mais pour vendredi ça devrait jouer."

"Génial! Alors à vendredi!"

J'avais oublié son grand sourire benêt quand il se retourne vers Hermione. J'avais oublié la façon dont elle lui prenais la main, et le petit sourire en coin qu'elle arbore à chaque fois qu'ils ont un moment de complicité. J'avais oublié ces gens et ce monde. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu ici pendant quatre mois.

Binns, qui doit commencer à se faire du souçi quant à ma fixation pour sa personne, décide de nous libérer plus tôt ce qui me rends tout joyeux. Je vais pouvoir passer par l'infirmerie avant midi. Je pourrais même peut-être déjeuner là-bas. Remarque personnelle: ce ne serait vraiment pas discret.

La sortie de classe se fait dans un brouhaha infernal. J'avais oublié que les Gryffon étaient si bruyants. Il faut d'urgence que je me réveille.

"Hey Harry!"

C'est la journée décidemment. En me retournant j'apperçois Théo qui vient à ma rencontre.

"Salut vieux."

"Salut! Encore merci pour la visite, ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir Dray.."

Pas possible..

"Ah.. de rien. Tu reviens le voir quand tu veux! Je crois que ça lui as fait plaisir aussi.."

Il semble réfléchir. "Il y a anguille sous le chaudron" comme dirait Chourave.

"Je.. je ne sais pas..je.. peut-être."

Mes intuitions étaient juste, il détourne les yeux. Il s'agit là d'une grosse anguille.

...

La ferme cerveau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Il y a eu un problême?"

"Heu.. non non, pas de problême, j'ai juste l'impression que.. heu toutes ces visites.. ça le fatigue."

"Théo tu es sa première visite. Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas."

Il se gratte l'arrière de crâne et louche sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

Je sens déjà l'heure des révelations arriver.

"C'est à dire que.. tu sais on a un peu parlé Draco et moi."

Je me retiens de justesse de lui demander s'ils n'ont fait que parler.

"Tu comprends.. avant il avait une vie vraiment remplie."

"Ouais forcémment c'était le prince de serpentard."

"Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire.."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Il s'arrète et marque un temps.

"Dans le dortoir, il n'y avait pas de secret. On jetait des sort de silence et de fermeture sur les rideaux mais on ne pouvait pas se cacher quand on entrait avec.. quelqu'un."

D'accord, en effet j'avais mal compris.

"Et Draco... Eh bien Draco lui, il venait toujours avec une personne différente, presque chaque soir. Il est même arrivé une fois avec une fille que je n'avais jamais vue à Poudlard et que je n'ai jamais revue. Et il n'y avait pas que des filles.. Donc, il avait vraiment une vie bien remplie de ce côté là et.. je crois que ça lui manque."

"Quoi, il t'as fait des propositions?"

"Pas directement non mais.. je sais bien.. on s'entendait bien, on s'aimait vraiment bien et il est vraiment beau mais je.."

Il deviens tout rouge et bégaye. Oh pour l'amour de Merlin. S'il m'annonce qu'ils sont ensemble ou qu'il l'aime je tombe dans les pommes.

"Harry je peux t'avouer quelque chose?"

Non.

"Oui bien sûr."

"Et bien.. depuis le mois d'Août je..."

Non, non ne le dis pas. Tais-toi!

"Je sors avec Marcus Flint, voilà !"

Ah j'en étais sûr, putain je me suis fait avoir, que con je fais, par Mer..

Attendez une minute..

Quoi?

"Tu sors avec Marcus Flint?"

Il deviens presque aussi rouge que Ron. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

J'éclate de rire.

"Te moque pas, je l'aime vraiment!"

"Je ne me moque pas de toi banane! Je me moque du fait que tu n'oses pas me le dire!"

"Mais il est plus vieux que moi!"

"Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change? Tu l'aime non?"

"Ben ouais..."

Je lui envoie une grande tape dans le dos. Je n'ai jamais été autant soulagé de ma vie.

Il faut que je LE voie. Maintenant.

"Tu m'excuse mais en parlant de Draco il faut que je lui administre sa potion."

"Pas de problême Harry! Et merci d'être toujours là pour moi!"

"C'est rien! Entre bigleux on se comprend! D'ailleurs, félicitation!"

Je lui lance un clin d'oeil avant de partir en courant.

Il faut que je voie Draco que je lui dises, que je lui parle, que je l'embrasse aussi. Un peu.

Beaucoup.

Raaah, il faut que je le voie !

Je prends les tournants à vif et me retrouve bientôt devant la porte de l'infirmerie. En entrant, je croise le petit Simon qui me fait un grand sourire en me montrant son bras soigné. Je lui fais le signe de la victoire et me dirige vers la fameuse porte.

"AH POTTER ENFIN!"

Pom-pom.

Oh non ne me dites pas que j'ai encore du boulot sur la troisième année qui s'est fait pousser une barbe!

Oh NON! Ne me dites pas que Crivey à ENCORE réussi à faire croire au nouveau prof de DCFM que son oeil tombe quand il éternue!

"UN PEU DE NERF POTTER! VOTRE PATIENT PRIVÉ VOUS ATTENDS"

"Pas de problême madame, j'y cours!"

... Et cette fois ce n'est pas une simple image.

Le couloir me parait durer une éternité, j'ai tellement besoins de le revoir. D'après la tête de Pompom, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande joie dans la chambre blanche..

Draco doit sûrement dormir, j'ouvre la porte tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais à peine l'ai-je repoussée que deux mains viennent plaquer mes poignets contre le mur.

Un grand corps chaud se presse contre le mien.

"Tu m'a manqué Potter."

O.k, une chose à retenir de ce type: il a une voix grave terriblement sexy.

J'ai très chaud d'un coup.

"J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. Sans arrêt. Je tournais en rond dans la chambre, j'en devenais presque fou. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui me dit que je ne suis pas devenu fou Potter?"

Je n'ai jamais autant aimé mon nom de famille. Je l'aime ce nom de famille qui roule dans sa bouche à l'accès encore interdit il n'y a qu'une journée de celà..

Je le sens se frotter contre moi et je maudit l'inventeur de ces jeans de malheur qui me paraissent toujours trop serrés.

Ses lèvres dévient sur ma peau, dans mon cou, et puis ses bras finissent par desserrer mes poignets et il se serre contre moi.

"Tu fais quoi?"

"Je respire tes cheveux Potter, ça ne se voit pas?"

Nan mais j'vous jure...

Je me retourne lentement dans son étreinte et mes yeux se fondent dans les siens. Je pourrais mourir à l'instant, ça ne me dérangerait pas outre mesure.

Il a le regard des bon jours, celui dans lequel je pourrais me murer pour l'éternité. Impossible d'avoir une pensée cohérente alors que ce grand serpentard terrifiant me fixe comme s'il allait me manger. Je me hisse doucement sur la pointe des pieds et vient déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Bon il va falloir que je te fasse sub.."

Apparemment un simple petit baiser de bonjour ne lui suffit pas. Il me recolle contre le mur alors que sa langue joue avec la mienne avec passion. J'essaye de résister un peu, au début, mais les frissons qui me parcourent sont trop violents et trop bons à la fois. À nouveau, mes pensées s'embrouillent, je ne suis plus qu'une flaque avec des lunettes lorsqu'il mordille doucement ma lèvre inférieur. Mes petits gémissements me ramènent à la réalité. Je le repousse de quelques centimètres.

"Draco il faut vraiment que je te soigne..."

"Me soigner? Mais je suis en pleine forme, tu vois pas? Tu ne.. sens pas?"

En effet, pour sentir je sens. Je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher de reprendre possession de ma bouche. S'il continue dans deux minutes ça va repartir comme hier et après je serais trop crevé pour lui faire ses soins. Il faut que je sois maître de moi.

Maîtrise-toi Harry!

"Draco je.."

"Tu sais quoi Potter? Tu n'as qu'un seul défaut... Tu parle trop..."

Il commence à redescendre dans mon cou et je craque, comment pourrais-je me faire entendre de ce satané blond s'il recommence à me chauffer comme ça? Appuyé contre la porte je ne suis plus que plaisir et tremblements. Il passe lentement ses mains sous mon t-shirt en donnant des petits coups de langue derrière mon oreille. Les yeux fermés j'essaye de produire une phrase cohérente mais mon souffle semble bloqué dans ma poitrine.

"Malfoy..je..pour ton.. bien.. sort..heu.. aide..aaah.."

Oh merveilleux. Je sens son nez froid descendre dans mon cou et un long frisson me secoue. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à lui administrer ses soins.. mais après ça, il va en baver.

"Draco sérieusement, arrête... je dois te soigner.. je suis là pour ça."

Il me regarde dans les yeux avec une petite lueur amusée. Je sens la remarque sarcastique arriver. Mais je dois remplir mon devoir et pour le moment mon devoir et de m'assurer de sa bonne santé..

De quelque manière que ce soit..

Oh très crédible Potter.

"Tu tiens vraiment à me soigner.. maintenant?"

"Tu sais bien que je le dois..."

Il plante son regard impertinent dans le mien et me fait un sourire éblouissant. Ses doigts viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux dont il replace une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Par merlin..

Je ne vais **jamais** m'en sortir.

"C'est d'accord." murmure-t-il.

Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de se jeter sur son lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"

"Heu...bah..je... en fait..."

O.k maintenant, desserrer sa cravate, retrouver le dossier de Pomfresh, se situer dans le temps et l'action... Faire une phrase correcte.. Tu peux y arriver Harry! Tu peux le faire!

"Eh bien.. d'après le rapport, tu te trouvais dans un sale état ce matin. Pas de fièvre ni de symptômes habituel mais tu t'es plains de maux de ventre et de tête assez consistants."

Je le regarde pour obtenir confirmation mais il éclate de rire.

"Ouais ouais, j'ai menti."

Ok, il a mentit, tout va bien, donc il faut que je ... attendez deux minutes, quoi?

"Tu as fait quoi?"

"J'ai menti! J'ai espéré qu'en décrivant un état terriiiible on te ferait louper les cours pour venir me soigner."

J'hallucine.

"Mais enfin Draco, c'est super grave! Tu pourrais nous fausser tout le dossier avec ça! T'es cinglé ou bien ?"

Il se relève. Sa démarche féline me fait déjà peur. Il se penche sur moi en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts fins.

"Tu sais quoi? Je m'en fiche. Je pète la forme et.. tu me manquais trop.."

Ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses doigts contre ma peau. Son odeur qui embaume l'air tout autour de moi ses bras forts qui viennent enserrer ma taille. Son souffle brûlant contre mon visage. Après tout c'est vrai, il est en pleine forme, pourquoi s'en faire avec des formalités alors que quelque chose de bien meilleur nous attends? Je le sens me soulever sans aucune peine et me reposer doucement sur le bureau. Mes jambes s'écartent d'elles-même et il vient se loger dans cet espace, son torse contre le mien.

"Mmmh Harry..."

Je m'accroche encore à lui alors qu'il murmure mon prénom, sa langue venant se perdre le long de mes clavicules. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans sa voix, comme une gène au fond de sa gorge, comme une sorte de grippe. Ce petit élément, pourtant insignifiant, s'impose dans mon esprit. Et puis, il y a aussi sa soudaine guérison, ces quelques marques sur son corps.. Il faut que je l'arrête maintenant sinon je n'y parviendrais jamais.

"Draco, s'il te plaît.."

Je sens l'énervement poindre au fond de son regard. Je descend lentement de la table me frottant inévitablement contre lui.

"Potter..."

"Désolé, désolé.."

S'il savait combien c'est du pour moi de faire le tour de cette foutue table et de m'asseoir sur cette foutue chaise au lieu de m'abandonner dans ses bras! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que c'est simple pour moi de devoir prendre ce genre de décisions?

Il va se rasseoir sur le lit, la tête dans les mains.

"Bon, il faut que je te parle de plusieurs choses, premièrement.. J'ai un peu discuté avec Théo et il m'a revelé que tu avais eu plusieurs partenaires différents, donc le diagnostic incluant l'hypothèse du sida tient toujours la route.."

"Potter, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Il existe chez les sorciers une protection dans le sang qu'aucune maladie ne peut détruire. Nous sommes tous immunisés contre ce genre d'hypothèse...Qu'est-ce que tu foutais en cours d'histoire de la magie?"

Ceci est une très bonne question. En tout cas, en ce qui concerne ce matin, la réponse ne devrait pas lui déplaire..

Tais-toi Harry!

"Oui, d'accord, mais le sida est une maladie moldue Draco et il se pourrait que nos défenses ne soient pas aptes à la repérer.."

"Potter. Je suis un serpentard.. jusqu'à hier soir je n'ai jamais couché qu'avec des sang-pur..."

Combien de fois encore faudra-t-il que je remercie le fondateur de Serpentard? Sérieusement, je pense que porter un caleçon "I love Salazar" devient une possibilité envisageable.

"Bien, on peut donc rayer le sida, mais j'aimerais quand même recourir à quelque test avant d'éradiquer complêtement cette hypothèse."

"Oh non, non pas question.. Tu crois que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir? Je te rappelle que Pansy aimait les journaux moldus! Si tu t'approche ne serais-ce que de quelques centimètre de mon bras avec une de vos "aiguilles" je te jure que ça va mal se passer..."

Je sens un large sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres devant son regard fuyant et ses mâchoires crispées.

"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, virus moldu n'est pas égal à pratique de la médecine moldue. Pas d'aiguilles."

Ses épaules se relâchent et son regard s'illumine à nouveau.

"Bon, maintenant que tu as menti et que tu nous as mis dans la merde avec ça.. Pomfresh est partie sur plusieurs hypothèse complêtement infondées.."

"Dans la merde?"

Pourquoi est-ce que je savais par avance que ce serait le seul mot qu'il retiendrait?

"Oui dans la merde. Figure-toi que mentir n'est pas vraiment un acte recommandé!"

"Mais je vais bien Potter tu vois bien!"

Il se lève et tourne sur lui-même les bras en croix. Oui en effet, vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama, à moitié débraillé et les lèvres encore écarlate, je peux aisément voir que tout va bien. Je déglutis difficilement.

"Oui..je...vois mais le pro..problême est bien là justement.."

"Quel problême Harry?"

Oh non, non pas mon prénom.. ne t'approche pas tentation incarnée, retourne là d'où tu viens !

"Il n'y a pas de problême..."

Il se penche lentement sur le bureau ses lèvres frôlant les miennes. Grâce à un effort surhumain j'arrive à me reculer. Il lâche un soupir de lassitude.

"Arrête, tu sais très bien que tout ces éléments sont pour le moins étrange! Ta toute récente guérison miracle, les petites tâches sur ton bras et derrière tes mollets.. ta voix qui déraille un peu."

"Si ma voix déraille un peu tu sais très bien pourquoi..."

"Arrête Draco! Sérieusement! Je suis là pour te soigner, pour faire mon boulot!"

"C'est ça que je représente à tes yeux.. du boulot? Merci beaucoup je suis flatté..."

"Mais enfin ! Tu ne voix pas que je m'inquiètes pour toi? Si je veux tellement te soigner ce n'est pas uniquement pour remplir ma tâche! Ce que tu peux être egoïste bordel!"

Sans me rendre compte je me suis levé. Assis sur son matelas il me fusille du regard.

"Si tu veux continuer à "bosser" sur mon cas je te conseille de te préoccuper d'autre chose!"

"Comme quoi? Ta liste de conquètes? Tes étranges relations avec Théodore Nott? Ta haine des gryffondor soudainement transformée en quelque chose pour le moins inhabituel?"

Je savais que toute cette rancoeur devait sortir. Je le sais pourtant, je ne suis qu'un petit con, minable et jaloux.

Très très très très jaloux.

"Quoi c'est de ça dont tu as peur Potter? Que je te trompe? Que je me casse avec Nott? Que je me foute de ta gueule?"

Je baisse les yeux, blessé. Bien sûr que c'est de ça dont j'ai peur, qu'est-ce qu'il croit? De ça et surtout de le perdre...

"Harry! Je croyais que tu avais compris! Je croyais qu'on se voyait enfin tel que nous sommes! Je te prouve quand tu veux que je ne me moque pas de toi! Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il te faut?"

"Laisse-moi te soigner!"

"Mais je vais bien! BIEN!"

"Non tu ne vas pas bien ! NON ! Tu as menti sur ton état et brouillé toutes nos pistes, maintenant je dois rectifier tout le boulot par TA faute! Alors soit coopératif!"

"Ma faute? Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire, tu va me punir parce que j'ai été un vilain garçon qui a dit un gros mensonge?"

Le punir? Mais où il va chercher ça lui?

"Exactement Malfoy! Je vais te punir!"

... D'accord, j'ai pas branché mes neurones ce matin ou quoi? Et voilà, maintenant il va falloir que je trouve une punition valable.. Merci Merlin tu m'es toujours d'une aide exarcerbée..

"Tu.. je...nous... "

Il s'approche à nouveau doucement. Ses deux mains prennent place sur les rebords du bureau et son visage s'approche du mien, lentement, inexorablement. Il fixe mes lèvres avec un air affamé et murmure.

"Oui Harry? Nous quoi...?"

Il n'est qu'à quelque centimètres. J'aimerais tellement les combler, très vite si possible, très vite et après je ..

Non, non ce serait une marque de faiblesse immense! Je ne dois pas me laisser aller je dois.. penser à autres choses que ces lèvres..pâles..qui n'attendent que les..heu..miennes..

Soudain, je recule violemment et manque de tomber de ma chaise, heurté par la lumière divine.

"Justement! Ce sera ça ta punition! Plus de ça entre nous jusqu'à nouvel ordre! Plus aucun contact physique intime jusqu'à demain, jusqu'à ce que j'ai rattrapé tes conneries!"

Oh merveilleux. Maintenant je suis doublement dans la merde.. Premièrement je vais devoir bosser comme un damné pour expliquer ses symptômes et rectifier le tir, et en plus je n'en tirerais aucune satisfaction personnelle. Je suis maudit.

"Tu ne veux pas de...? Oh très bien Potter.. très très bien.."

D'accord, je déteste quand il prend ce ton là parce que ça veut dire qu'il est mille fois plus malin que moi sur le coup.

Qu'il est mille fois plus malin que moi tout court.

You-pi.

"Fais-moi subir mes sorts et rapidement, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire."

Je me lève et commence à agiter ma baguette. Cinq sorts pour aujourd'hui, une potion ce soir, et des tonnes de recherche à faire, voilà mon programme personnel.

Alors quel est le sien?

Les deux premier sorts fusent ricochant sur son corps musclé.

"Et tu dois faire quoi de si.. urgent?"

"Eh bien..."

Ses yeux bleus brillent illuminés par la lumière de mon troisième sort. À nouveau, il se fait prédateur.

"Si tu ne veux pas me satisfaire alors..."

Mes deux derniers sorts s'activent en même temps même si je murmure leur formules avec peine.

".. je vais bien être obligé de me satisfaire tout seul."

Olà.. Olalalalala.. Non non, mauvaise idée.

"Tu.. tu vas faire ça maintenant.. avec.. avec moi dans la pièce?"

"Évidemment Potter! De toute façon tu as tellement de travail que tu ne t'en rendra même pas compte!"

"Mais tu ne peux pas..enfin.. je...heu..non..jveux dire.."

"Bien sûr que je le peux. Et puis, tu va devoir rester ici pour me surveiller, on ne sait jamais, un malheur est si vite arrivé.."

Non, s'il vous plaît ne m'infligez pas ça. Par Merlin, Morgane, Godric, Salazar et tous les gus de la même trempe, ne m'obligez pas à vivre ça! Je me retiens dejà à peine lorsqu'il exerce sur moi ses petites tentatives de séduction ! Je ne pourrais JAMAIS y arriver!

"Tu as fini?"

C'est quoi cet horrible air innocent sur son visage? Quel monstre pervers se cache en Malfoy? Au secours!

Mes jambes me portent à peine vers la chaise encore tirée et je me jette sur mon bureau. J'essaye de fixer mes feuilles et les mots du rapport de Pomfresh se mélangent dans ma tête. À seulement un mètre de moi, j'entends Malfoy retirer lentement son bas de pyjama et se glisser dans les draps. Le bruit du tissu un peu rèche contre sa peau me donne des frissons dans le bas du dos.

Je vais devenir dingue.

Je l'entends remuer lascivement et pousser un soupir de contentement. Je sens son regard brûlant sur mon front et pourtant je me force à ne pas lever les yeux. Oublier le froissement des draps entre ses doigts, oublier le murmure du matelas sous le poids de son corps, la fraîcheur du coussin contre sa tête nue. Ma main tremble et le bout de ma plume aussi. Il semble qu'il m'envoie des ondes de chaleur depuis sont lit.

Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps

Les mots s'entremèlent sur ma feuille. Je sens quelques gouttelettes de sueur perler à la base de mes cheveux.

J'entends son souffle, encore régulier.. plus pour longtemps. Je sais que ses doigts courent sur sa peau, la caressant doucement, furtivement, j'ai beau ne pas le regarde je sais exactement ce qui ce passe. Il est allongé là, entre ces draps blancs, le corps tendu et réceptif. Il préfère commencer doucement, juste frotter l'allumette qui me mettra le feu.

Ses doigts filent sur son torse descendent vers son ventre dejà contracté, glissent vers ses hanches. Il remonte et redescend le long de son corps sans passer la barrière que forme le drap sur sa taille. Il appuie plus fort maintenant, il a acceleré le rythme et son souffle devient plus rapide. Il se cambre legèrement et le bruit de la couverture qui glisse le long de ses hanches de deux centimètre à peine bourdonne dans ma tête comme une musique. J'ai beau garder les yeux rivés sur la table, j'ai beau les fermer même, j'entends tout.

Son souffle qui accélère imperceptiblement, ses doigts sur sa peau encore et encore, le bruit qu'il fait lorsqu'il mordille sa lèvre inférieur. Un léger soupir qui se transforme en gémissement. Je sais qu'il ouvre la bouche à la recherche de l'air qui lui manque.

Je le sais, puisque je fais la même chose.

La tête dans les mains, assis derrière ce bureau dressé comme une barrière entre lui et moi, j'ai arrêté de respirer. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux fermés, je sens le sang me monter aux joues alors qu'il pousse un petit gémissement presque imperceptible. Il bouge et le matelas grince, je sais désormais qu'il a passé sa main sous le drap immaculé. Mes ongles raclent le bois de la table alors que je suis plus tendu que jamais. Il gémis encore et m'achève. Je suis incapable d'écrire, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce corps et ce plaisir qui émanne de lui comme une onde qui vient me heurter de plein fouet.

Je suis cette main qui passe outre le tissu, alors que l'autre s'accroche desespérement au couvre-lit, je suis ces draps qui passent et repasse sur sa peau brûlante, je suis ce mince filet d'air qui semble goutter de ses lèvres. Il se cambre encore, bouge plus vite. Il m'achève à chaque respiration difficile.

Je ne peux plus respirer.

"Aaa.. Harry..."

Je serre encore plus fort le coin de table et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mon front. Il faut que je résiste, il le faut.. Mais je ne peux pas. Il suffirait que je lève le menton de quelques centimètres, il suffirait simplement d'ouvrir les paupières et j'aurais signé le contrat de ma perte.

Il râle un peu plus fort, j'entends le bruit de sa tête qui s'enfonce dans l'oreiller. Je sais que ses cheveux tombent sur son front, s'humidifient, se collent à ses tempes. Je sais exactement où est sa main et ce qu'elle lui fait, je le sais parce que je l'entends, dans son souffle erratique, dans le froissement des draps, et le bruit de sa peau contre le tissu, de sa peau contre le matelas, de sa peau contre sa peau. Je suis entrain de craquer gentiment, doucement, s'il venait à me toucher maintenant je crois que je deviendrais fou. Mais il ne me touche pas, pas directement. Il m'atteint au plus profond de moi-même.

"Ha..Harry..oui.."

Je me suis levé. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle ni sur mes jambes, ni sur mon souffle qui devient aussi saccadé que le sien. Je sais qu'il sourit tout en haletant, ils souris parce qu'il a gagné, mais je sais aussi qu'il respire encore plus vite et que son souffle se bloque soudainement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il atteint une zone plus sensible du bout des doigts. Je sais que ses gestes sont plus rapides, plus brusques sous le draps qui bouge en rythme. Appuyé sur mes mains, je décide d'arrêter la torture, de rompre le pouvoir qu'il possède encore sur moi.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il est la luxure incarnée. Sa peau blanche brille de sueur, ses cheveux fins sont collés en mèche éparse sur son front. Ses joues sont rouge et ses lèvres gonflées. Il ferme les yeux de plus en plus fort sous l'assaut du plaisir. Je fais un pas.

Ses muscles fins se dessinent dans la lumière alors qu'il se cambre encore un peu, la bouche ouverte. Je ne peux pas voir sa main recouverte par le draps, seuls sont exposés les os saillants de ses hanches. Je ne vois que le mouvement et me perds dans les plis du tissu.

Encore un pas. Ses jambes remuent elle aussi et un grand pan de couverture au bout du lit tombe les découvrants jusqu'au genoux. Il se tortille encore, cherchant la bonne position qu'il ne semble trouver que par moment, les moment ou il boit l'air à la paille. Ses paupières battent imperceptiblement, comme s'il rêvait, comme s'il ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Il est magnifique. Sans m'en rendre compte je suis devant le lit. Le seul frottement de mon jean me donne des frissons, mes mains tremblent déjà.

Il ouvre sur moi son regard bleu sur lequel un voile gris est tombé. Il me transperce et m'enflamme et je ne peux plus le lâcher des yeux.

"Harry..viens.. s'il te plaît."

Tout mon être le réclame, je n'ai plus conscience de mes actes. Mes mains s'activent déjà sur les boutons de ma chemise, alors que je vire mes chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il y a quelque chose qui me sourit dans ses yeux, qui me sourit et qui m'appelle en même temps. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je n'ai plus besoins de respirer.

Il se cambre encore et ses yeux se ferment à moitié. Je retire encore plus vite cette saleté de jean.

Je tombe au-dessus de lui. Son visage est comme illuminé et si parfait que j'ose à peine le toucher. Il me sourit.

Ses doigts courent lentement le long de ma joue, viennent se perdre dans mon cou. Il se glisse sous moi. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

Et puis tout de suite ça devient plus intense et le bal effrené reprend. Je le veux, comme jamais je n'ai voulu personne et cette force qui m'anime me fait peur.

Retournement de situation. il me plaque brusquement contre le matelas en se positionnant sur moi. Son souffle rauque vient se perdre dans mon cou.

Je sais qu'il va parler mais nous sommes tout deux à cours de paroles. Rien que la pression de ses mains sur mes poignets me fait trembler.

"Dit..dit-moi que tu me veux.."

J'ai à peine assez de souffle pour répondre.

"Je.. je te veux..."

"Dit-le encore"

"Je te veux.. je te veux Draco.."

"Encore..encore.."

Il dépose une ligne de baiser brûlants le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'il atteint mes reins je pousse un long cri. J'ai à peine la force de lui répondre.

"Tu me veux Harry?"

"Oui..oui bordel oui, ouii..."

"Alors tu va me prendre.."

"Je..attends quoi?"

Je le sens se glisser sous moi et sa cuisse frôle un endroit spécialement tendu de mon anatomie m'arrachant un cri. Il se met à onduler, ses mains glissant le long de mon dos et venant bientôt se nicher dans le creux de mes hanches. Je pousse contre lui.

"Tu..tu vas me prendre Harry.."

"Jpeux..pas faire ça.."

"Bien sûr que si.."

Ses mains sont décidés à me convaincre. Je sens mon boxer glisser sur mes fesses. Il jette un coup d'oeil entre nos deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

"Tiens.. j'en connais un qui est pas contre"

Son petit air mutin me fait fondre, je voudrais éclater de rire mais ce n'est qu'un long gémissement qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. Ses mains reprennent possession de mon corps. Appuyé des deux côtés de sa tête je me frotte égoïstement contre lui. Ma lange vient se perdre dans son cou lui arrachant quelques petits cris. Je le découvre très sensible dans cette région.

"Harry..s'il te plaît.."

Il guide mes mains contre lui. Un sentiment subit me vient: j'ai l'impression qu'on a toujours fait ça. Que nous sommes fait pour ça. Que j'ai toujours adoré la façon dont il fait ça.

J'adore quand il reprend le contrôle tout en se faisant désirer. Je voyage sur son ventre puis passe la barre de tissu que représente encore son boxer. Pas pour longtemps..; il se tortille sous mes doigts, on entre enfin en contact direct. Un long spasme me secoue. Je le touche et plus je le touche plus j'ai besoins de le toucher, plus son corps et tout ce qu'il représente devient une drogue à mes yeux. Je le fais crier et je crie aussi ma bouche appuyée contre son épaule.

J'en suis sûr à présent, quelque part on a passé notre vie à se faire l'amour. J'ai passé des heures à vouloir le faire crier en lui tordant les poignets juste pour qu'il me supplie des yeux, j'ai passé ma vie à le laisser avoir le dessus pour voir cette puissance s'écouler de son regard, pour sentir sa force me maîtriser, pour le laisser contrôler ce que j'ai toujours été incapable de contrôler. Jouir de cette haine.

Il me guide encore et toujours, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je fais quand il suce mes doigts et lorsque je le prépare maladroitement. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais, mais lorsque je le regarde droit dans les yeux je suis convaincu que je lui fais du bien. Terrorisé et excité à la fois, je ne suis qu'un pauvre novice et j'ai besoins de lui.

"Vas-y Harry.. maintenant."

"Jpeux pas.. jvais te faire mal.."

"Non, non je te jure, viens, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît..."

Alors je viens. Et je meurs un petit peu.

C'est quelque chose de totalement inconnu, c'est comme venir sans venir. Je ne peux pas bouger de peur de crever de plaisir. Il a enfoncé ses ongles dans mes épaules et il respire mal. J'ai fermé les yeux tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que mes paupières vont tomber. Alors il bouge doucement autour de moi et je le suis dans sa danse infernale. Il est partout, il est tout, l'air que je respire, l'eau qui ruisselle sur ma peau, les vagues qui montent en moi. Et puis tout s'accèlère, il y a la peur que mon coeur lâche tellement c'est puissant, tellement c'est bon, et puis je viens en lui et c'est comme un feu d'artifice dans tout mon corps.

On est tellement secoué qu'on ne bouge plus. L'air semble revenir par petites touches et la lumière brûle mes yeux. Je ne peux regarder que lui qui sourit comme si c'était la première fois. Je pourrais mourir maintenant.

Je m'allonge doucement à côté de lui sans perdre le contact avec son corps. Hanche contre hanche, j'ai l'impression que nous respirons ensemble.

Il cherche ma main. Je cherche son odeur dans le creux de son épaule. Il sourit encore les yeux fermés.

"C'était.. c'était.."

J'aimerais lui dire de ne pas chercher les mots, que je ressens la même chose, mais je ne peux même pas parler.

"C'était incroyable."

Exactement. Incroyable.

Et puis il serre ma main fort dans la sienne et lorsque je me penche pour regarder nos doigts s'entrelacer je remarque une petite tâche sur sa main. Elle n'est pas bien grande pourtant, un peu violacée, juste au dessus du pouce.

Cette tache est un déclancheur. C'est une peur sourde qui s'empare de moi.

Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Et plus je la regarde plus je pense qu'elle est immense, énorme, que je n'ai pas fait mon boulot, qu'il faut que je lise, que je sache que je le sauve.

Que je le sauve.

Mais il passe un bras autour de moi, se serre contre mon corps et plus il me serre, plus je le serre en retour et j'ai l'impression que nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et respire son odeur. Je sens le bout de ses doigts glacés reposer contre mon flanc. Son souffle régulier contre ma peau et son poids contre mon corps. Il dort.

Je suis perdu, mon regard s'est enfui sur les murs blanc qui nous entourent. Comment ai-je pu être si heureux il y aun instant et tellement desarmé à présent? Impuissant face à ce qui le ronge. Ce qui nous ronge. Je dois me remettre au boulot.

Mais je n'ose pas partir parce qu'il faut que je le laisse dormir puisqu'il dort enfin contre moi. Et moi, je dois savourer encore, tant que nous pouvons savourer.

Il faut que je refoule ces larmes dans mes yeux, la moiteur dans mes paumes, il faut que j'oublie les étapes pour ne voir plus que le but et il faut que je le sauve.

Que je le sauve.

--

Alors cette suite? Un peu violente trash jsuis d'accord et un peu rapide mais tout s'expliquera au long de la fic ne vous inquiètez pas !


	13. Chapter 13

Très chers lecteurs bonjour !

(Heu... Hého? Ya encore quelqu'un?)

Après cette très très très longue pause, me revoilà! Bon je sens que je ne vais pas m'en sortir avec mon petit "Tadaaam, voilà les deux prochains chaps yahooo!" .. Et vous avez totalement raison de m'en vouloir à mort de vous avoir fait patienter comme ça! Mais je le jure ce n'était pas voulu ! En effet, depuis la rentrée, je croule littéralement sous le boulot et ça en plus du stress de mon travail de matu (un truc suisse) de l'approche des exas du fait que je sois totalement larguée en biologie, en allemand en.. bref je dois l'avouer j'avais totalement délaissé ma fic.

Mais un beau jour.. Non pas vraiment En fait, il n'y a que quelques jours de ça, j'ai reçu une review vraiment adorable qui m'a redonné une pulsion créatrice! Je me suis dit "il y a des gens qui ont aimé cette fic comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire" et sentant cette envie revenir je suis allé souffler sur mes documents poussiéreux, reprenant ma fic et vous écrivant direct trois nouveaux chapitres! Alors les voilà, enfin, et j'espère que vous les aimerez autant que vous avez aimé les précédents! La fic avance j'y reprend goût et même si je change un peu de style j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!

Je poste deux chap d'un coup, celui-là n'étant pas des plus joyeux (je ne vous en dis pas plus ) et je profite de vous retenir encore deux minutes pour remercier encore et encore (et ce ne sera jamais assez) les gens qui me laissent des commentaires ou même simplement me rajoutent dans leur alert liste, vous ne vous rendez vraiment pas compte de la façon dont ça me booste et me secoue pour avancer ma fic alors merci merci de tout coeur ! Vous avez un vrai pouvoir sur le moral des auteur (en tout cas sur le mien) alors n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser !

Et encore un dernier petit mot pour Dragon Ebene qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse d'accepter d'être mon .. bêta !! YAHOOO! danse la carioca en tongues et kilt à carreaux verts Merci merci merci d'accepter de supporter la personne cinglée que je suis ! Et sur ce,

Bonne lecture !!

Mad, _l'écossaise en folie_ ;)

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre XIII**

Le bureau de McGonagall me paraît immense. Surtout quand je suis planté au milieu, seul et effrayé (1), me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre et n'ayant d'autres occupations que celle de compter le nombre d'encriers alignés sur une étagère poussiéreuse. Et il y en a une sacrée collection, j'en suis à la 342eme bouteille.

Je ne savais pas que la vieille chouette aimait corriger ses copies en "Lila sauvage".

Enfin peu importe.

Elle devrait déjà être là par ailleurs. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous à midi et ça fait bientôt une heure que je poirote comme un abruti. J'aurais peut-être dû semer des croquettes sur mon chemin?

"Aaah ces gryffondor et leur sens de la ponctualité!" dirait Draco.

Mais Draco n'est pas là et je commence à m'ennuyer ferme.

Sur la table, le dossier Malfoy est posé bien en évidence au-dessus d'une pile de parchemins quelconques. Il doit contenir tous mes rapports, toute notre histoire depuis le début. Ce petit dossier fermé par un cachet est l'œuvre de mon existence d'étudiant, je n'ai jamais autant trimé même sur un exercice scolaire. Oui, ils doivent tous y être, tous mes rapports depuis plus de quatre mois. Mes rapports, ainsi que mon stupides test à propos du sida.

Par Merlin tout puissant, si seulement j'avais écouté en cours au lieu de passer mon temps à essayer de mettre le feu aux cheveux de Ron..

J'ai adoré la réponse de McGo, tout en finesse et en subtilité. Juste une petite note au bas de mes résultats - négatifs, évidemment - à l'allure tout à fait professorale.

"Potter, je suis bien consciente que vous aviez des sujets de réflexion plus importants que vos devoirs, à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui je vous serais gré de ne plus distiller votre temps et me faire perdre le mien avec cegenre de tests incongrus. Jetez donc un œil à vos cours de troisième année et vous comprendrez où je veux en venir ainsi que mon .. amusement en ce qui concerne cette fiche de résultat sanguin. Merci.

Cordialement,

Professeur M. McGonagall"

Vraiment tout à fait charmant. Je me suis sentit, l'espace de trois heures seulement, comme un parfait résidu humain. Et ce n'est pas l'héritier Malfoy qui allait arranger la situation...

Si seulement elle savait à quel point j'ai flippé après avoir confié les échantillons à Pom-pom. Si seulement elle savait quel était la raison de cette peur sourde et vicieuse qui grouillait à l'intérieur de moi!

Mais elle ne saura jamais. Du moins je l'espère. Pourvu que mes restes d'occlumencie me gardent de ses sarcasmes!

"Potter? Que faites-vous ici?"

Mon dieu, elle a pris des cours avec Snape dans le "j'apparais subitement quand on s'y attends le moins" ?

Occlumencie, occlumencie, concentre-toi Harry pour l'amour du ciel!

"Mais..euh.. enfin madame.. vous m'aviez donné rendez-vous !"

"Ah.. c'est juste.. veuillez m'excuser.."

Elle marmonne quelques paroles incompréhensibles qui semblent plus être adressée au sol qu'à moi. Préoccupée la McGo? Incroyable.. je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état. Elle m'invite à prendre place devant elle alors qu'elle fait un peu d'ordre sur son bureau d'un léger coup de baguette.

"Je vous écoute Potter."

Elle a joint ses mains sous son menton et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce geste suscite tout de suite en moi une incommensurable vague de nervosité. Peut-être parce ce geste a toujours été annonciateur de terribles désastres incluant la fin du monde, celle de l'école, de ma propre santé et un type horrible dépourvu de nez et d'oreilles?

Certainement.

"Eh bien.. à vrai dire après avoir reçu votre euh .. sympathique.. heu.. notice.."

Elle retient à peine son sourire.

".. J'ai continué à travailler mais malgré tous mes efforts de même que la relecture de mes cours de troisième année, je suis.. eh bien.. face à un mur pour être franc."

"Hmm. Qu'est-ce qui vous pose tant deproblèmes Potter? Il me semblait pourtant que la guérison de monsieur Malfoy était en bonne voie? Il a l'air en pleine forme!"

Ne pas penser à hier après-midi, ne pas penser à hier soir, ne pas penser à ce matin OH MON DIEU NON pas ce matin !

Et voilà. Je rougis. Parfait.

Je - suis - mau - dit.

"Heu.. aah ce qui me tracasse.. en fait.. heu à vrai dire vous venez de mettre le doigt dessus !"

Non Harry, bon dieu, pas de métaphores avec des doigts ! Par pitié Godric, rendez-moi mon cerveau !

Mais la question se pose: en ai-je jamais possédé un?

"Je viens de mettre le doigt dessus?"

Notre Seigneur! C'est pas vrai.. je suis une tomate! Je le sens, je le sais!

"Pouvez-vous être plus .. précis Potter?"

Mais elle le fait exprès où quoi? Respire Harry, RESPIRE BORDEL!

"Eh bien... il y a cette rapide guérison à laquelle nous n'avons encore trouvé aucune raison! Toutes les potions ont l'air d'agir sur lui d'une façon égale, les sortilèges ne font que le protéger, les baumes sont sans effet ! Il était à moitié paralysé et voilà que du jour au lendemain il serait prêt à redevenir capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard! Avouez que c'est plutôt singulier!"

Elle me regarde toujours avec cet air amusé, mais cette fois, ça me conforte dans mon idée: tout ça n'est pas normal.

"Et puis il y a ces tâches qui apparaissent sur plusieurs endroits de son corps ! Ici aussi le mystère reste entier, mon hypothèse sur les MST peutparaître totalement farfelu mais ces taches ressemblent en tout point à celles qui se forment peu à peu sur le corps des personne séropositives! Alors, si ce n'est pas le sida, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Elle se lève brusquement. Je l'ai choquée ou quoi? Elle parait complètement ailleurs.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait jusqu'iciPotter, mais apparemment nous y sommes."

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire? Son regard est complètement éteint, elle marche tranquillement en direction du tableau de Dumbledore.

Son comportement n'annonce rien de bon et je sens mon estomac se nouer.

Elle caresse du bout des doigts le cadre mordoré de l'imposant portrait tout en fixant l'image de notre défunt directeur comme si elle essayait de retracer chaque courbe de son visage, de comprendre la profondeur de ce regard, d'accéder aux limites de son esprit.

Je sais ce qu'elle lui demande. Je connais par cœur cette litanie muette, celle que moi-même je lui ai répété un nombre incalculable de fois.

"Que dois-je faire?"

Un ange passe dans le bureau silencieux. Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'est levé, elle laisse retomber sa main le long de son corps et reviens vers moi à grands pas.

Ses yeux ont pris une étrange teinte foncée et je sens la boule formée dans mon estomac remonter jusqu'à ma gorge.

"Potter, je dois vous avouer que vous avez fait un excellent travail. Mme Pomfresh et moi sommes extrêmement fières de vous. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, désormais ce serait inutile, il y a des terrains sur lesquels il aurait jadis été trop .. risqué de s'engager. Mais comme vous l'avez si bien dit, aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons face au mur. Alors voilà.."

Elle fait une pause, le temps sûrement de cherche ses mots. J'ai de plus en plus de peine à respirer.

"Vous savez que monsieur Malfoya reçu la marque des ténèbres n'est-ce pas?"

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, ne pouvantdire un mot.

"Nous avons longuement pensé Pom-Pom et moi que cettemarque n'était qu'un leurre au yeux de tous, que monsieur Malfoy n'avait pas été réellement "marqué". Mais il s'avère que cette marque a bel et bien existé et que ces .. tâches pourraient vraisemblablement être des résidus de cette marque... Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus car cen'était à l'époque qu'une hypothèse sur laquelle nous ne voulions pas trop nous attarder... mais à présent les choses ont changé et je voulais vous en faire part car.. eh bien car il ne sert plus à rien de vous le cacher."

Mes mâchoires sont soudées et mon cœur est dans un étau.

La marque.. pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Je ne l'ai jamais revue sur son bras...

"Nous vous ferons ouvrir la partie de la bibliothèque réservée à la magie noire. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je parlais de domaine risqué.."

Plutôt risqué en effet. Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de son bocal. Elle me regarde avec tendresse.

"Nous pouvons toujours nous tromper Potter, à chaque science sa marge d'erreur. Mais il est important que vous sachiez ce qu'il en est et que vous ayez désormais tous les moyens possibles d'arriver à vos fins."

Je ne bouge pas, je ne peux plus bouger. Elle me tends le dossier que j'attrape d'une main fébrile. Pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, j'essaye de trouver de l'espoir dans son regard. J'essaye de m'abreuver de cette mince flamme qui brille encore au fond de ses yeux.

Une marge d'erreur.. Quelles sont les chances?

J'ai étudié chaque possibilité sans relâche, j'ai lu des centaines de livres, j'ai essayé des milliers de sortilèges, crée des manoirs entier en fioles de potions.

Un marge d'erreur?

Une bonne blague oui.

Je me lève comme un automate. McGonagall se lève aussi pour me raccompagner à la porte. Je la regarde vraiment etpour la première fois, je vois ses yeux fatigués, ses traits tirés, sa main aux longs doigts décharnés qui vient serrer mon épaule. Elle semble avoir mille ans.

Dans mon dos je sens la chaleur du regard bienveillant posé sur nous. Le portrait de Dumbledore...

Je sais malgré moi qu'il doit bien nous voir quelque part et qu'il nous soutiens.

Une fois à la porte, j'ose une question.

"Madame? Pourquoi.. pourquoi avoir apporté de telles modifications au bureau?"

Elle me sourit un peu tristement. Soupire. Détourne le regard.

"Vous savez Potter, ce n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé. Surtout lorsque les souvenirs sont tellement.. difficiles... Je suis une humaine comme les autres."

Je la dévisage. Je n'y avait jamais pensé avant.. Avant, j'étais un gosse qui ne pensait à rien. Qui attribuait rôles et catégories à tous les êtres qu'il rencontrait. L'importance de placer les gens dans des boîtes de tenir mon petit monde bien ordonné.

Et maintenant...

Maintenant j'aichangé.. Draco, Théo, Néville, tant de personne qui ont soudainement bondis hors de mes boîtes, comme des petits diables, pour chambouler ma vie. Comme autant de surprises, autant d'obstacles, autant de petits bonheurs. Autant de grands bonheurs aussi.

Draco, Théo, Néville.. et elle, Minerva?

Elle s'éloigne de son pas assuré mais il me semble que sesépaules sont bien plus basses qu'à l'ordinaire, que ses foulées sont bien moins mesurées.

Minerva, encore une orpheline comme nous tous.

Je m'éloigne de son bureau comme dans un rêve. Chaque élève qui me croise me salue joyeusement. Je suis devenu la coqueluche de plusieurs premières années avec mon job... J'avance et plus j'avance plus je me revois, toutes ces années, à parcourir les mêmes trajectoires, entre les mêmes murs, dans le même décor.

Dans quelques moi ce sera terminé. Dans quelques mois..

Que se passera-t-il dans quelques mois? Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi, dema carrière d'auror amputée? D'Hermione, de Ron? De Théo et de Néville?

Qu'adviendra-t-il deDraco?

Je me laisse lentement glisser contre le mur. La pierre glacée contre ma tête me fait du bien. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et croise mes mains. Qu'adviendra-t-il de Draco dans quelques mois? Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous?

Les images se mélangent dans ma tête, j'ai fermé les yeux. La voix de McGonagall et sa marge d'erreur. Le regard gris de Draco ce matin. Ses cheveux blonds sur l'oreiller. Ses sourcils fins qui battent comme des ailes.

Il dormait comme un enfant.

Ce n'était plus un mangemort, plus un patient, ce n'était plus l'orphelin de cette guerre inutile, ce n'étais plus rien qu'un gamin en manque de tendresse qui est venu se blottir dans mes bras. Je le revois avec son sourire et son rire clair. Je le revois tremblant dans mes bras. Je revois son regard noir du premier jour et c'est moi qui souris.

Sa main froide et tremblante contre ma gorge. Ses yeux gris-bleu, presque noirs sous le coup de la colère. Et l'impression étrange que j'aurais pu le regarder éternellement.

Mes paumes contre mon front, mince consolation. Je ne sais plus quoi faire désormais. Et je revois encore et encore les yeux de McGo.

_"Vous savez que monsieur Malfoya reçu la marque des ténèbres n'est-ce pas?"_

Ma lente descente aux enfers.

_"Nous vous ferons ouvrir la partie de la bibliothèque réservée à la magie noire."_

La magie noire. Les mots s'entrechoquent dans ma tête encore et encore.

_"Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je parlais de domaine risqué.."_

De domaine risqué.. Risqué.

J'entends une musique dans ma tête au fil des paroles. Au fil du temps qui passe. Je revois les feuilles des arbres recouvrir le parc, la forêt rougeoyer. Je revois la neige tomber dans les pupilles deDraco. Je revois le soleil lentement revenir par petites touches. Ces terribles journées de pluie, enfermé à la bibliothèque, seul.

Et maintenant que cette solitude a disparu on voudrait me reprendre le seul être qui donne du sens à ma vie?

Une marge d'erreur. Une putain de marge d'erreur...

Mais il n'y a pas de marge d'erreur ! Pas une seule! Pas la trace d'un seul minable doute!

Tous. Ils sont tous tombés après lui. Ils sont tous tombé avec lui.

Le père de Théo. Les parents de Pansy. Ceux de Flint.

La mère et lepère de Baddock. L'oncle de Zabini. Vincent Crabbe et toute sa famille. La père de Goyle.

La famille Bletchey. La famille Bulstrode. La famille Higgs. Tout le côté paternel de la famille Greengrass.

Tous les Montague. Tous les Warrington.

Tous, ils sont tous tombés avec lui. La marque les as emportés. Ils avaient signé leur arrêt de mort.

Tous ceux qui ont été marqué. Tous.

Je sens mes yeux s'embuer et je les frotte vigoureusement. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Il ne faut pas y penser.

La musique continue dans ma tête. Une musique lente et magnifique.

Je revois ton corps étendu sur les draps. Tes cheveux blonds en mèches éparses surton front blanc. La finesse de ta nuque et son inclinaison gracieuse.

Le regard triste deThéodore Nott

Je revois l'arrête fine de ton nez. Le dessin parfait de ta bouche. Tes pommettes hautes, tes joues légèrement roses.

Ta main qui se refermait sur levent. Ton souffle contre le tissu.

Les sanglots de Pansy Parkinson.

Tes épaules nue, ton dos musclés, tes reins, ton ventre.

Tes longues jambesrepliées sure elles-mêmes, tes chevilles trop fines, tes clavicules saillantes.

La solitude de Malcolm Baddock.

Tu n'est pas d'ici quand tu dors Malfoy. Tu n'est même plus Malfoy. Tu n'est plus personne.

Ni homme, ni enfant. Ni sauveur, ni meurtrier. Ni ange, ni démon. Tu n'est plus qu'une âme en paix.

Tu n'est pas d'ici, tu es d'ailleurs.

Je sens une larme tracer son sillon brûlant le long de ma joue. Elle s'arrête à la fin de mon menton, glisse encore un peu le long de l'os de ma mâchoire. Puis elle vient durement s'écraser contre le sol glacé. Je n'ai même pas essayé de l'arrêter.

Je revoir la chambre baignée de bleu. Je revois ton corps dans cette lumière irréelle.

Et cette musique que je ne peux identifier t'enveloppe, et toute cette lumière qui te porte, et il me semble que tu flotte dans cette chambre blanche.

Tu était immortel ce matin. Tu était à l'abri tout au fond de mes yeux, bercé par ce jour qui se levait pour toi.

Je me redresse péniblement contre le mur qui m'écorche les bras. Il faut que je te rejoigne.

Parce qu'il y avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de McGo. Parce qu'il y a des gens qui attendent sur moi.

Parce que nous n'avons pas espéré pour rien, je refuse d'y croire.

J'avance calmement en direction de l'infirmerie. Sur mon passage, les sourires et les salutations achèvent de me remonter le moral.

Dans le couloir blanc, là où la lumière du jour ne pénètre presque jamais, j'avance d'un pas certain.

La porte est déjà entrebâillée et il me suffit de la pousser.

Tu es couché sur ton lit et plonge ton regard dans le mien.

Je sens ma gorge se nouer à nouveau. Tu saute sur tes pieds.

"Tiens, tiens, le retour du héros."

Je te regarde comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je te regarde et imprime ton image dans ma tête.

"Potter?"

Ton visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Tu sais bien quand ça ne va pas.

Je m'approche doucement de toi et me blottit dans tes bras. La tête sur mon épaule, tu souffle dans mon cou.

"Harry, ça va pas?"

Je te serre dans mes bras et puis m'éloigne pour te regarder encore.

"Non ça va.. juste très fatigué."

"Après ce matin, tu m'étonnes.. "

Tu souris et moi, je ris franchement. Il n'y a vraiment qu'un petit prétentieux de serpentard pour me redonner le sourire dans ce genre de moment..

Tu m'embrasse tendrement et tu recule en m'entraînant sur le lit défait. On se couche l'un contre l'autre, juste comme ça, juste pour récupérer un peu de temps, un peu de sommeil, un peu de bonheur.

Je me retourne vers toi et regarde au fond de tes yeux. Je respire ton odeur à plein poumon.

La musique me reviens soudain : Moonlight Sonata. Beethoven.

Je m'endors dans ta chaleur, dans ton ombre, en formulant la promesse secrète de tenir le coup. Pour toi, pour moi aussi.

Et puis parce qu'il le faut.

--

(1) _"I'ts DaneCook ! I'ts Dane fukinCook, it's DaneCook for the lauirveof Jisseus Chroist ourrSaviour ! It's DaneCook the zilly bithss !!"_ Aaaah ! .. pardon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre XIV**

Une heure. Soixante petites minutes. Une heure entière que je suis planté devant ce foutu bouquin à n'en savoir que faire.

Je l'ouvre, je l'ouvre pas?

Je caresse encore une fois la reliure ancienne et laisse mes ongles s'accrocher aux grandes lettre dorées.

Il sent le livre qui a vécu toute sa vie reclus dans un coin de la bibliothèque que personne ne touche, sur une étage trop haute pour que de petites mains l'atteigne et trop sombre pour qu'un regard s'y accroche. Il sent la poussière et l'encre un peu vieillie, il sent le papier jauni et racorni mais aussi le mystère qui 'entoure.

Il a la même odeur que les vieux coussins de la salle commune de gryffondor.

Je me souviens...

"Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Harry?"

Le bois de la petit table sous mes doigts glacés, l'encre encore fraîche sur le parchemin de Neville, le moelleux des fauteuils de la salle commune.

Il n'y pas dû connaître ça le petit serpentard.

La plume rouge caresse l'avant-bras de mon ami alors qu'il relève la tête avec son éternel air surpris. L'inquiétude brille en une petite flamme vacillante au fond de ses yeux. Je ne changerais de coéquipier pour rien au monde, Neville est la bonté incarnée.

Ce qui rend la situation carrément.. délicate.

"Oui je voulais te parler."

Il repose doucement sa plume dans l'encrier qui tinte au contact de la pointe de métal. Chaque détails me fait de plus en plus prendre conscience de ma condition.

"Heu.. c'est à dire que.."

Je me sens mal, le moindre bruit attire mon attention même s'il ne s'agit que des flammes qui font crépiter les bûches dans la cheminée.

Je revois le regard de Draco et j'entends sa voix dans ma tête. "Arrête de te passer la main dans le cheveux Potter, si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu va me cacher que tu est stressé!"

"Harry? Tu es sûr que ça va?"

"Certain."

C'est ça, met-toi à mentir clairement maintenant, ça va arranger ton cas !

Je prend une grande inspiration et tente de faire le tri dans mon esprit, de choisir soigneusement mes mots et leur utilisation. Mais l'intérieur de mon crâne ressemble plutôt au chemin de traverse, un jour de solde.

"Voilà Nev.. hem à vrai dire, cette annonce va peut-être te paraître un peu .. brutale mais.."

"Accouche Potter."

La voix de Draco me revient. Il me sort exactement le même genre de phrase.

Je sens un déclic se faire dans ma tête.

"Notre malade est un ancien mangemort!"

Neville ouvre une bouche ronde de stupéfaction. Je m'excite tout seul.

"C'est Draco Malfoy !"

...

Alors là, bravo Potter! BRA-VO ! On peut dire que niveau ménagement c'est réussi! Avec une "préparation du terrain" parfaite, une petite mise en condition, tout le toutim quoi! ..

Oh mon dieu.. Je vais me prendre un sort dans la gueule ça va pas tarder.. Et je l'aurais amplement mérité !

Neville ne bouge pas. Il referme lentement la bouche et le silence nous enveloppe.

Je vois déjà les titres dans les journaux...

"Le célèbre espoir de la célèbre académie de botanique magique tue sans autre forme de procès le bigleux le plus célèbre de la pla.."

"Je dois t'avouer que je m'y attendais un petit peu Harry."

Pourquoi est-il si calme? Je ne viens pas de lui annoncer la nouvelle destinée à ruiner sa vie?

"Co.. comment ? "

"Hé bien.. en fait.. pour tout t'expliquer."

Il gigote sur sa chaise, regarde ailleurs. Les rôles s'inversent d'un coup, c'est lui qui est embêté et moi en position de force.

Ce n'est absolument pas normal.. Il devrait me hurler dessus, pleurer, taper du poing, me haïr, me faire enfermer pour traitrise me .. À moins que.. ?

Oh non ne me dites pas .. Ce n'est pas possible!

"Oh mon dieu Nev, McGo t'as craché le morceau n'est-ce pas?"

"Heu.. c'est exact."

Un long silence plane, il me regarde d'un air désolé en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et plus je le fixe plus je me dis que cette situation est..

Positivement hilarante!

"Harry, pourquoi tu ris comme ça?"

C'est vrai que je dois avoir l'air un peu taré mais c'est trop irrésistible.

"Mec, t'imagine pas à quel point j'ai flippé de t'annoncer ça et toi tu me sort que.. que ..attends.."

Il rit à son tour, d'abord doucement et puis je vois dans ses yeux qu'il se rejoue mentalement la scène avec McGo et puis mes excuses minables et puis ça y est, nous sommes partis dans le plus grand fou-rire de toute l'histoire de Poudlard..

"T'imagine la tête de Malfoy si on lui raconte que moi aussi je le soigne! Il va faire une attaque cardiaque !"

Il rit de plus belle et je dois me retenir au dossier de la chaise. Heureusement que tout le monde a quitté la grande salle ou quelqu'un nous aurait certainement déjà emmené à St Mangouste. J'en rajoute encore.

"Et t'imagine comment on va expliquer ça à McGo? "Ouais alors bon.. en fait voilà nous lui avons annoncé que Neville.. heu.." On a pas fini d'en baver!"

Nous sommes tous les deux au bord des larmes et on finit par se lancer un regard de pur complicité. Rien ne pourra nous empêcher d'atteindre notre but et je nous sens plus soudés que jamais.

**--.--**

Stupide livre.

J'ai l'impression que je suis assis ici depuis environ trois cents ans.. À force de jouer avec les pages je vais finir par en déchirer une et McGo va me mettre une fessée royale.. Je sais que j'en ai besoins pourtant de ce vieux truc, que toutes les réponses à toutes mes questions se trouvent certainement à l'intérieur, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je m'étais dit que ce serait le dernier que j'ouvrirais. Je m'étais dit que je n'y toucherais que s'il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Je m'étais dit que ce bouquin signifiait la mort de tout espoir.

Et pourtant j'ai le cœur gonflé d'espoir et si cette peur sourde ne me collait pas aux tripes, ça fait longtemps que je me serais plongé dans les pages jaunies. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Il a le goût de l'interdit avec une pointe de finalité. Il a l'aspect d'une sentence terrible et décisive.

J'ai beau relire et relire le titre, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que je trouverais ce dont j'ai besoins.. et j'en ai terriblement besoins pourtant. Même si Draco va mieux. Même si c'est lui qui me redonne espoir chaque jour. Lui me donnerait la force de l'ouvrir, de le lire, il me traiterait de chochotte et ça suffirait. Sa voix. Son odeur. Son petit air supérieur qu'il perd pourtant, de temps en temps, promesse de bonheur et de rire..

Je me souviens...

Vendredi dernier, entraînement de l'équipe.

Ronnykin au summum de son art et de sa force. Le manque qui me tord l'estomac et l'adrénaline s'enflammant peu à peu dans mes veines lorsque Ginny effectue une feinte de Wronski. L'excitation, l'euphorie mon cœur qui bondit joyeusement dans ma poitrine. Notre équipe qui reste bien au-dessus des autres, la petite pointe de fierté qui pétille dans nos yeux. Le bonheur.

En rentrant, je me suis jeté sur Draco, comblé. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé la raison de cette soudaine fougue je lui ai tout expliqué dans les détails. Le match, le vol, la puissance. C'était comme si j'avais été sur un balais, parmi eux, comme si raconter cette histoire me permettait à mon tour de sentir le vent sur mon visage, mon sang bouillonnant dans mes veines, la peur furtive et délicieuse qui serre l'estomac durant les descente en piquée et cette sensation de plénitude qui nous emplit lorsqu'on remonte soudain, frôlant le firmament du bout des doigts.

En me tournant vers Draco à la fin de mon récit, j'ai immédiatement vu son front baissé, ses yeux perdus, son sourire triste. Le quidditch lui manquait autant qu'à moi.

Je l'embrasse, ma décision prise. Il me serre dans ses bras sans se douter de rien et la situation dégénère rapidement. Tout heureux de le sentir en pleine forme, j'attends le bon moment pour lui glisser "demain, je t'emmène". L'orgasme nous foudroie.

Je me rappelle, le match serdaigle gryffondor.

L'équipes des bleu et argent ayant encore pris en force et en vitesse commence très fort. Ils nous prennent de court mais mes joueurs ne tardent pas à se mettre dans le bain. Le gagnant de ce match aura l'honneur d'affronter les serpentards, leur saison exceptionnelle les plaçant en tête du classement. Caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité nous nous sommes placés sous les gradins pour ne rien rater du match qui promet d'ores et déjà de gros rebondissements.

Mon équipe marque rapidement quelques points décisifs et déstabilisants lorsque subitement les aigles reprennent le dessus. Même si leur gardien me semble plutôt distrait, le reste des joueurs se déplace en formation soudée et possède un stratégie sans faille. Le suspens est a son comble, c'est la folie dans les gradins. Lorsque serdaigle égalise, un grand coup de tonnerre retentit et des trombes d'eaux se mettent à tomber.

Je sent Draco se rapprocher de moi. Sa chaleur enveloppe ma chaleur.

Nous vivons la même chose au même moment, ressentons les même émotions et ses bras autour de mon corps frissonnant me font bénir le moment présent. Je me surprend à savourer cet instant comme si c'était le dernier.

Gryffondor reprend largement le dessus et nous levons le poing manquant de faire tomber la cape. Il rit et la chaleur de son souffle vient se perdre dans le creux de ma nuque. Je frissonne. Il me serre encore plus fort contre lui.

À la deuxième égalisation il pose sa tête son mon épaule et je ferme les yeux. Au fond, est-ce que ce match compte vraiment?

On est à 160-160 et Ginny fonce en piquée. Je pressent la feinte mais Draco retiens son souffle comme toute l'assistance au dessus de nous. Elle frôle la chute, rase le sol à toute vitesse et remonte les mains vides adressant un clin d'œil aux supporters qui sifflent joyeusement et rient aux éclats. Draco se penche et murmure quelque chose qui ressemble à "Je suis sûr qu'elle tient ça de toi..". Je me retourne.

"Comment t'as deviné?"

On s'embrasse et il glisse doucement ses mains gelées dans les poches avant de mon jeans. Je frissonne à nouveau.

Un éclair traverse furtivement le stade créant une vague de peur dans les gradins. Draco tremble dans mon dos. C'est à moi de me serrer contre lui.

"Tout va bien?"

"Ouais ça va."

Le match peut continuer.

Gryffondor mène 200 à 180 et soudain Ginny redescend en piquée. Je reconnais directement son style de vol : elle a vu le vif.

Malheureusement l'attrapeur adverse l'a vu aussi et se trouve bien plus près du but qu'elle ne l'est. En quelques secondes, ils sont au botte-à-botte.

Draco m'attrape le bras et le serre de toute ses forces, me faisant éclater de rire. Un grand bruit me fait brusquement rouvrir les yeux: les deux attrapeurs se sont écrasés contre une tour de supporters. Il dégringolent de leur balais puis reprennent tant bien que mal le contrôle. Ginny tend un poing victorieux vers le ciel, on a gagné!

Nous bondissons d'un même élan en criant de joie. Je regarde mon petit serpentard supporter mon équipe pour le première fois de sa vie. Il se tourne vers moi rayonnant. Nos regards se croisent, complice et victorieux, puis ses yeux bleus s'ancrent aux miens, s'y perdent, leur parle. Ses mains encadrent mon visage et au moment o!u ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes le monde peut bien cesser d'exister. Plus rien n'a d'importance désormais et ni la vie ni la mort ne peuvent nous rattraper. Jamais.

**--.--**

Je souris bêtement face à mon bouquin sans l'ouvrir pour autant. Il y a des souvenirs comme celui-çi dans lesquels je pourrais me fondre, me perdre, me cacher. Des souvenirs qui me font oublier le présent, oublier mes doigts un peu engourdis autour de la couverture de mon vieux grimoire. Oublier qu'il scelle une étape importante de nos vies. J'ai pas envie de penser à la suite, de penser à ce qu'il y a au delà de l'inscription « Sortilèges Incurables ». Ce n'est pas la fin, je refuse même de l'envisager.

De l'autre côté du rayon, quelques élèves bossent sans me voir. Je vois une longue mèche de cheveux blonds voler et je repense à Luna et notre étrange conversation d'hier soir.

Je me souviens, la bise glacé qui rase les murs, le petit banc de pierre à côté de l'entrée principale, mes mitaines et mes bout de doigts qui se transforment petit à petit en glaçon. Le parfum de Luna qui vole dans l'air et vient se poser à côté de moi.

"Bonsoir Harry."

"Bonsoir Luna."

"Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas?"

"Très belle."

Belle soirée, si je n'étais pas transis de froid à ruminer les informations de McGo et à repenser au sourire de Draco, à la façon dont il ferme les yeux si forts quand il prend son pied.

Le silence perdure, Luna n'a jamais été très causante mais elle semble terriblement calme et réfléchie ce soir.

"Vous avez le regard d'un homme amoureux monsieur Potter."

Moi? Je me sens irrésistiblement rougir.

"C'est peut-être .. parce que je le suis."

Un silence à nouveau. Et puis sa voix qui semble toujours sortir d'un monde parallèle.

"Il fait certainement trop froid pour voir des ombrelles flottantes. Je les attends pourtant depuis une semaine."

Je souris. Luna restera toujours fidèle à elle-même quoiqu'il arrive.

"Luna?"

"Oui Harry?"

"Comment... comment parviens-tu à savoir, à percevoir exactement qui sont les gens et comment il se sentent?"

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux d'un air amusé. Mais elle n'a pas la franchise de Draco, son regard semble perpétuellement perdu dans le vague.

"Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Les verts qui se mélangent dans tes yeux, la façon dont tu tu te tord les mains. Vous faisiez toujours cela avec Ron l'an passé, se tourner les mains. Comme si vous aviez peur que quelque chose vous échappe alors que tout vous échappais. Ginny n'a jamais aimé Dean et Ron n'a jamais aimé Lavande et vous étiez tous là, vous entre-déchirants pour des causes perdues. Aujourd'hui Ron à le même regard que celui qui tu arbore ce soir. Tu ne l'a jamais encore eu pourtant."

Sa terrible voix résonne dans la profondeur de la nuit. Si elle savait à quel point tout m'échappe encore.

"Je ne sais pas où aller."

"Alors ne bouge pas."

Si simple. Je me sens comme un parfait abruti avec mes mitaines trouée et mon vieux col-roulé noir.

"Tu auras l'impression de ne pas avoir bougé et puis un jour tu te rendra compte que tu as fait un bond en avant. Laisse aller le cours des choses et suit ce que te dis ton esprit."

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Elle soupire et se met à chantonner. Sa présence ou plutôt cette sorte de pseudo absence qu'elle porte sur elle me calme et m'aide à me vider la tête.

"Aime-le Harry."

"Quoi?"

"Ne te préoccupe pas des autres. Ils ne comptent pas. Ron à Hermione maintenant, Finnigan et Thomas s'en sortent à merveille, Nott reste avec Flint et Neville.. eh bien, nous dirons que j'en fais mon affaire."

J'avale les informations sans broncher. Je n'ose pas lui demander comment elle sait tout ça et encore moins ce qu'elle entend par « Neville, j'en fais mon affaire.. ». Notre botaniste de choc aurait-il finalement craqué pour Loufoca Lovegood?

"Aime-le Harry. C'est le seul chemin que tu dois suivre et la seul route qu'il y aura à faire. Et elle ne sera certainement pas aussi simple qu'elle en à l'air mais elle sera votre salut."

"Tu as raison."

Le vent emmêle mes cheveux et porte son parfum loin de nous. J'espère secrètement qu'il atteindra la fenêtre de Nev.

"Regarde Harry ! Une ombrelle flottante ! Comme elle est belle !"

Se redressant brusquement elle me désigne un petit point dans le ciel mais je ne vois qu'une espèce d'étoile filante, un petit bout de comète tout au plus.

"Luna, ce n'est qu'une comète.."

Elle éclate d'un rire clair. Venant de n'importe qui d'autres, ce rire qui devrait être moqueur m'aurait terriblement vexé. Mais venant de Luna c'est juste un rire joyeux qui emplit le cœur et me fait sourire à mon tour. Elle me lance un regard malicieux et l'espace d'une seconde l'idée qu'elle se fait volontairement passer pour une originale m'effleure l'esprit, mais elle repart comme elle est venue, en sautillant, les pans de sa robes volant de manières gracieuse autour de son corps frêles et ses cheveux blonds éclaboussant un instant la nuit de petits reflets.

Je me retourne face au ciel et voit une deuxième comète filer à travers l'univers. Pris d'une irrésistible pulsion je lève ma main et lui fait un petit geste de salut. Un première année qui passe par là me regarde la bouche ronde, il doit se dire que je suis complètement taré, et je me met à rire.

Ce rire coule de moi comme un torrent, je ris à m'en tenir le ventre en me disant que je deviens fou mais que je n'ai que rarement été aussi heureux. Et je ris encore, longtemps, parce qu'à présent je sais exactement ce que je dois faire et ce que je vais faire.

**--.--**

La parfum de mon souvenir contraste étrangement avec celui du livre. La bibliothèque ne va pas tarder à se vider et je serais encore assis là, comme un con, à me prendre la tête avec des cas de conscience qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Draco se foutrait bien de moi. Son petit bigleux idiot et indécis. Le bouquin pèse dans mes mains et son odeur m'enchante. J'ai apprivoisé ce titre qui ne me fait plus peur du tout. J'ai vu bien pire, j'ai vu Draco malade, Draco en colère, Draco prêt à m'expédier dans le monde des plus-que-mort. Qu'est-ce qu'un foutu bouquin peut bien me faire après ça?

Allez je l'ouvre.

Après tout, rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Et une étrange petite voix, un peu trainante, un peu chantante, me chuchote que ça pourrait bien être moi.

--

Et voilà ! Prochain épisode dans pas longtemps! (Il est actuellement en cours de relecture.. quand je vous disais que j'allais faire un effort ! :P)


	15. Chapter 15

Chers lecteurs bonjour !

Alors voilà, le chapitre 15 est enfin "à mon goût" et j'espère qu'il sera au votre! Je vous préviens, ce sera le chapitre le plus guimauve de la fic (je crois .. ) et la suite risque de l'être un peu moins! Mais, comme toujours, je ne vous en dis pas plus!

J'aimerais remercier tous les gens qui me laissent des reviews, j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à TOUTES les reviews et s'il en manque n'héistez pas à me lyncher !! (Heu en fait non, j'ai la peau qui marque.. ) J'aimerais aussi remercier de tout coeur mon bêta DragonEbene sans qui je ne suis .. pas grand chose en fait!

Et sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Merci de me suivre encore !

Mad ;)

Ps: Pour ceux qui se demandent parfois ce que je fabrique au lieu de poster ma fic : sickness-sux .skyblog .com (sans les espaces ) pour en savoir plus sur l'avancée des choses.

--

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapitre XV**

J'ai peur.

Il ne me laissera jamais.. je le dois pourtant. C'est le meilleur occlumens du monde sorcier.. Mais je le dois.

Ma tête tourne affreusement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma nuit à boire des litres de bierraubeurre. Mais je n'ai bu que des mots.

J'ai lu toute la nuit sans m'arrêter, sans pouvoir quitter les pages des yeux et les mots s'embrouillent dans ma tête créant une sorte de brouillard épais qui me fait tituber. L'envie de vomir me pousserai presque à rebrousser chemin mais j'ai une tâche à accomplir et je l'accomplirai. Il le faut. Il faut que je me calme.. Il faut que..

Je n'arrive même plus à penser droit, je suis bien incapable de me souvenir la raison de ma tâche. Je sais que c'est en rapport avec l'un des chapitres du livre des horreurs mais lequel, lequel? J'en ai lu tellement, j'en ai tellement avalé sans bronché, me suis gavé sans cesse, à m'en rendre malade. Toutes ces terribles maladies, tous ces infects sortilèges.. Je sais juste que je dois y arriver. Je dois voir ce qui s'est passé. Il le faut.

Si je tombe encore, je suis foutu.

Mes jambes me portent à peine et mes yeux se ferment tout seul. C'est au moins la quinzième fois que je vérifie la présence de mes lunettes sur mon nez. Elles ne servent plus à rien à présent. Comment vais-je y arriver? J'ai même du mal à pousser la porte de sa chambre.

"Harry?"

Je lui souris. Il faut que je me concentre, encore, une ultime fois, il faut que je me concentre pour savoir, pour y arriver. C'est la seule solution Draco, pour trouver un remède, une solution, une explication, n'importe quoi, il le faut. Il faut que je pénètre ton esprit. Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé.

"Harry, ça va?"

Ne pas lui parler, me concentrer. Je ne sais pas ce qui me rends le plus nauséeux, devoir le trahir de cette façon car je n'ai pas d'autre choix ou mon apparent manque de sommeil. Il faut que je me concentre pour ne pas tomber. Laisse-moi te sauver Draco, laisse-moi entrer.

"Harry, ne fait pas ça."

Juste sa voix terriblement froide. Ses barrières mentales m'apparaissent comme étant infranchissables. J'ai toujours été un très bon legilimens, j'ai même réussi à pénétrer l'esprit de Snape, je dois y arriver! Je n'ai pas le choix bordel. Je dois le faire.

"Non, je ne te laisserai pas. Je suis désolé."

"S'il te plaît Draco."

"Non Harry non."

"S'il te plaît."

Ma voix ressemble à une plainte, presque un gémissement de douleur. Se concentrer, il faut que je le force, que je trouve la faille. Il doit bien y avoir une faille!

"Il n'y a pas de faille Potter. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça."

"Bien sûr que si."

"Non !"

Je t'en prie Draco laisse-moi entrer. Je dois entrer! Il n'y a pas de putain d'autre solution!

Ma tête tourne, je ne sais plus vraiment distinguer le sol de ce qui m'entoure. Je me concentre de toute mes forces mais rien n'y fait. Mes nerfs vont craquer.

"LAISSE-MOI ENTRER BON DIEU !"

"Non ! Il n'en est pas question! Pas comme ça !"

"JE T'ORDONNE DE ME LAISSER ENTRER!"

"Harry ..."

"LAISSE-MOI ENTRER! LAISSE-MOI ENTRER BORDEL!"

Je ne comprend pas comment je me suis retrouvé à genoux devant lui. Mes yeux piquent comme deux boules de feu qui me détruisent. Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas entrer? Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas? De grosses gouttes brûlantes sillonnent mes joues. Je ne vois plus rien, même si je sens la petite barre de fer comprimer l'arrête de mon nez. Mes poings se ferment autour des draps et je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je t'en supplie Draco, laisse-moi voir comment ce monstre t'as marqué, laisse-moi savoir ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est mon seul moyen de te sauver. J'ai tellement peur. Laisse-moi entrer Draco.

"Harry, calme-toi.."

"Laisse-moi entrer.. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi entrer Draco.. Je le dois, je t'en supplie.."

Je me morfond en une litanie continue, la tête sur ses genoux. Je t'en prie Draco. Après je pourrais oublier ce que j'ai lu, oublier le phrases, les images, les terribles sentences, oublier ce mot terrible qui tourne dans ma tête. Oublier la douleur qui me comprime l'estomac, qui me fait chialer comme un pauvre gosse effrayé. Je crève de trouille Draco, je crève de trouille de te perdre. Laisse-moi entrer, je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi te sauver.

Je ne distingue même plus ma voix de mes pensées, je sens juste ses lèvres sur mon front, ses doigts essuyer mes larmes. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure perdu dans des sanglots.

"Dis-moi pourquoi Potter.."

"Je ne peux pas.. laisse-moi le faire Draco après j'oublierai, je te promet. S'il te plaît Draco, s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie.. Je te dirai tout demain, je t'en supplie Draco.."

"Chut Harry. Viens te coucher, viens."

Je m'entends supplier toujours mais je le rejoins. Je sens ses mains retirer ma veste, mes gants, mes chaussures, mes lunettes avec tendresse. Je me glisse contre lui sous la couverture. Je n'essaye même plus de me concentrer, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a lancé un sort droit dans la tête, comme les moldus quand ils se font tirer dessus. J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister vraiment, que dans sa chaleur, enveloppé dans son odeur.

"J'ai peur Dray. J'ai tellement peur."

Ses bras se serrent autour de ma taille.

"Pas moi Harry. Pas tant qu'on sera là tout les deux. Pas tant que je pourrais regarder tes petits yeux de taupe chercher des formes indistinctes dans la lumière. Pas tant que je pourrais te serrer comme je le fais. Je n'ai plus peur Harry, pas tant que tu sera avec moi."

J'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule et me blottis contre lui comme si je pouvais me fondre dans un petit coin de sa peau. Mes larmes ont séchés et une fine pellicule salée recouvre mes lèvres que je m'empresse de lécher, effleurant son épaule. Il soupire et je me dis que sans lui je serais certainement déjà en équilibre sur le muret de la tour d'astronomie. Ici il n'y a plus de livre ni ne sentence, ici je suis à l'abri. Il n'y à plus que lui, lui et ses merveilleux mots.. Je souris.

"J'suis pas une taupe Malfoy."

Il éclate de rire et je tremble de tout mon corps en riant avec lui. J'en frissonne je sens son visage s'enfouir dans mon cou et je sais ce que ce geste présage.

Que du bonheur en perspective.

Pour une fois, je le laisse mener la danse. Il s'est très vite réveillé et commence à me lécher la nuque, chose à laquelle je ne peux pas résister. Il connait mes points faibles, il les a appris par cœur. Je fais mine de me dégager sans pouvoir retenir un petit soupir de contentement. il me plaque contre le lit et se coule lentement sur moi.

"Reste ici ma petite taupe."

D'ordinaire, je protesterai... Mais je peux à peine parler sous la caresse de la pointe de sa langue qui file le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il descend lentement jusqu'à de la ligne de mes fesses y passe deux doigt et je souris, je sais ce que ça signifie. Mais au lieu d'utiliser son index je sens sa langue descendre toujours plus bas.. Et soudain c'est l'incandescence. Je me cabre sous l'intimité de la caresse et gémissant son nom comme une litanie. C'est du plaisir à l'état pur, les sensations sont inégalable, je pourrait en déchirer le drap blanc du bout des doigts tellement c'est bon. Il prend un malin plaisir à me faire déguster cette nouveauté et je suis plus tendu que jamais contre le matelas. Je le veux.

"Draco .. Draco je t'en supplie."

Il glisse une main sous mon corps et commence à me caresser. C'est trop, je le repousse. Je ne veux pas venir sans lui, je veux qu'on vienne ensemble. Le désir est terriblement violent et je dois avoir l'air d'un animal tant son emprise sur moi est forte. Il remonte lentement dans mon dos et je ne peux plus attendre de l'avoir en moi. Je me cambre encore.

"Draco, viens je t'en prie... viens."

"Oui..oui .. seigneur Harry, tu me rend dingue."

Les dernières syllabes juste derrière mon oreille me font mordre l'oreiller à pleine dents. Il se positionne contre moi et commence à entrer doucement mais mes coups de reins le font accélérer subitement. J'en veux toujours plus et Draco est prêt à me suivre. Je me retiens de justesse encore quelques instants, quelques vas-et-vient terribles et la vague de plaisir qui nous fauche est tellement puissante qu'il me semble perdre connaissance. Le lumière m'éclabousse le visage alors que je hurle mon plaisir à moitié inconscient. J'entends Draco crier le sien quelques secondes plus tard. Il retombe lourdement sur moi haletant. Son poids me rassure, m'enveloppe, je peux respirer à nouveau. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce moment, tellement intense, tellement violent, tellement parfait. Il commence glisser sur moi mais je le retiens. Je ne veux pas qu'il se retire.

"Ne bouge pas."

Il se repose contre moi encore un instant. Juste le temps de reprendre nos respirations de réaliser que ce qui vient de se passer est bien réel, juste le temps de savourer.

"Par Merlin Potter, à chaque fois c'est plus.. puissant."

"Je sais.. Tu vois ce dont la taupe est capable ?"

Il rit encore en roulant sur le côté. Cette fois c'est à mon tour de venir se nicher dans ses bras.

"Tu te rends bien compte que je ne regarderais plus jamais une taupe de la même façon maintenant?"

Je ris encore et il me regarde en souriant. Ses yeux on cet éclat familier, et j'ai encore envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Pourquoi ai-je toujours cette impression de plénitude? Lui, moi et notre merveilleuse complicité.. Je n'ai besoins de rien d'autre.

Couchés sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, un sourire béat sur les lèvres on à l'air de deux touriste moldus sur une plage californienne. J'inspire profondément.

Non, rien ne m'enlèvera ces moments.

"Harry?"

"Mmmh ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi exactement?"

Qu'est-ce que tu représente pour moi Draco? Une révolution, une renaissance, tout ce que dont j'ai besoins et tout ce que je désire.. Tout.

"Tu es une saveur Dray."

"Une saveur?"

Il me regarde l'air amusé.

"Ouais. Tu es la saveur qui domine tous les autres goûts. Une saveur qui reste dans la bouche longtemps, une saveur qu'on voudrait garder sans pouvoir la retenir et qui te donnera toujours le sourire. Tu es la seule saveur qui persiste même dans les mauvais moments, une saveur qui fait peur car elle est m'est indispensable, une saveur qui rend fort aussi. T'es la seule saveur qui compte.

Un ange passe. Il soupire profondément, les yeux fermés, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Il a l'air en paix et je donnerai dix ans de ma vie pour le voir tous les jours comme ça. Il fait trop bon être vivant.

Et merde à la légilimencie!

Un petit bruit persistant dans la chambre prend de l'ampleur, nous faisant taire. On dirait.. on dirait qu'une vieille chanson moldue monte depuis de l'infirmerie. Nous relevons lentement la tête.

Draco lève un sourcil.

« Un peu nostalgique la Pomfresh? »

Nous rions encore. La musique nous enveloppe, nous berce, Draco fredonne l'air un peu plus fort et il me semble la reconnaître.

« C'est Frank Sinatra. »

« Je sais Potter. »

« Comment ça « je sais »?

« Tu n'as jamais entendu McGo chanter toute seule? «

Je le regarde incrédule.

« McGo connait Frank Sinatra? Et tu connais Frank Sinatra? »

« On dirait bien que ça t'en bouche un coin hein? Je suis même capable de reconnaître la chanson.. attends. »

Il tend l'oreille et se concentre. Je sens mon cœur faire des bonds monstrueux dans ma poitrine alors que je ne peux détacher mes yeux de lui, il est tellement beau quand il se concentre comme ça, quand il perd ses tiques de grand sceptique glacial quand il redevient un gamin. Il ne joue plus de rôle, n'a plus de masque, il est juste lui-même ce qui signifie juste parfait.

Il ferme les yeux, réfléchit, fredonne à nouveau. Puis braque sur la porte son regard fier.

« Moonlight Serenade. »

J'approuve d'un sourire. Moonlight..

« La lumière de la lune me suit on dirait.. »

« Quoi? »

« Non rien. »

Il chantonne doucement. Il a une jolie voix en plus le petit aristo! Je chante avec lui et les paroles nous mettent du baume au cœur et nous font sourire de temps en temps. À nouveau, j'ai l'impression de rêver.

Let us stry 'til break of day,

In love valley of dreams.

Just you and I, a summer sky,

A heavenly breeze kissin' the trees.

Un souvenir me reviens soudain en pleine figure. Un souvenir qui date de mon enfance, chez les Dursleys.

J'avais réussi à m'extirper dans mon placard en me concentrant sur la serrure qui avait sauté « comme par magie » et était prêt à accomplir mon expédition nocturne, tenaillé par la faim. Je me rappelle du silence qui régnait dans la maison, ponctué parfois par les terribles ronflements de l'oncle Vernon et de son abruti de fils. Le parquet sous mes pieds me paraissait hurler mais j'avançais quand même. Soudain, un bruit venant du salon me fit me plaquer contre le mur. En jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce je vis de la lumière jouer sur une chevelure qui ressemblait fort à celle de la vieille Pétunia.

Curieux, je m'approchait.

Ce n'était pas normal du tout, elle était là toute seule à une heure très avancée de la nuit à regarder la télé en reniflant. Je m'approchais encore distinguant quelques formes mouvantes sur l'écran. La scène qui se joue me semble terriblement claire et irréelle. Ce sont des dessin. Pétunia regardait un dessin animé.

La conclusion me fit presque rire. Je me cachais derrière le grand canapé avide de voir de quoi il en retournait. Et ma trouvaille me bouleversa.

Un sorte de monstre mi-animal mi-humain dansait avec une ravissante jeune fille (1) et une théière un peu humaine chantait en les regardant tendrement. Vu comme ça, ça aurait dû me faire plutôt rire, mais l'ambiance calme et magnifique, la danse lente et tendre, leurs regards et la musique envoutante me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment qui semblait se rependre lentement à l'intérieur de moi et soulever ma poitrine. Il y avait quelques choses de retenus et de doux dans leur gestes, quelque chose de terrible et de fort dans leur yeux, quelque chose qui me ramena à mon placard, changé à jamais. Quelque chose que je pensais alors hors de portée.

Draco chantonne toujours en sombrant dans le sommeil et la petite musique me revient ainsi que les larmes dans mes yeux. Je le regarde encore chercher ma main pour s'endormir sans crainte. Personne ne pourra me le prendre.

Je me recouche et l'admire respirer. La chansons se termine dans le bureau de Pompom.

So don't let me wait.

Come to me tenderly in the June night.

I stand at your gate

And I sing you a song in the moonlight

A love song, my darling, a moonlight serenade.

Je ne veux plus attendre à présent, je veux vivre. J'envoie valser le livre et les mauvais présages, j'envoie valser le casse-tête et j'ai raison à présent, j'ai tellement raison. J'en suis intimement persuadé, Luna avait raison et j'ai raison. Il a l'air tellement calme et tellement heureux. Ce bonheur ne sera pas éphémère et je ne laisserai jamais personne nous le prendre. Ce bonheur, il nous appartient.

Et ensemble, ensemble, nous sommes **invincibles**.

--

Voilà, un peu guimauve je sais bien.. Ce sont mes instincts primaires qui ressortent!

Est-ce qu'il mérite quand même une petite review?

(même une toute petite? comment ça je mandie? .. bah juste un peu! )

**(1)**Je sais il faut que j'arrête les Disney aaah mais c'est plus fort que moi !!

Chanson: Moonlight Serenade – Frank Sinatra


	16. Chapter 16

Feuille cailloux Sisux, 1, 2, 3...

Hum, veuillez m'excuser... LE BONJOUR !

Je vous retrouve enfin après cette semaine de pure folie qui a certainement eu un grave impacte psychologique sur mon esprit déjà très malade, pour vous poster le 16eme chapitre de Sickness Sux ! La fic avance, avance et avance encore, les personnages se revèlent gentiment et certains ont des réactions innatendues.. Enfin bref, la fin se rapproche inexorablement !

Si je ne l'ai pas encore precisé je le fais maintenant: CETTE FIC N'EST PAS UNE DEATHFIC. Je sais que quelqu'un me l'avait demandé et c'est sûr qu'on peut se poser la question mais non, la guerre a déjà tué assez de gens dans le livre, ça suffit maintenant! (nom d'un bonbon au citron!).

Alors voilà, déjà le seizième, ça me serre un peu niveau propulseur sanguin... Et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi ! Un grand merci à mon ptit DragonEbene (j'ai enfin compris l'erreur que je faisais dans ton mail ah! Admire l'intelligence.. hum ^^) qui me soutient toujours et que j'adoooore enormément et au-delà !

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

Mad, _qui veut une maison en chocolat._

Ps: Toujours plus de news sur **sickness-sux. skyblog. com** (toujours sans les espaces ^^)

**Sickness Sux**

**Chapter XVI**

"Il va mourir. Draco va mourir Harry. Et toi, tu n'aura rien fait. Rien."

Cette phrase qui a tourné en boucle dans ma tête durant des heures. Voilà la seule pensée cohérente qu'il me restait après mon plongeon dans le livre maudit. Voilà la seule issue que ce torchon m'offrait.

Il va mourir Harry et tu vas rester tout seul. À quoi sert d'être le Survivant si je ne peux plus me fondre dans ses yeux, dans la douceur de son sourire? À quoi me sert de survivre sans lui?

J'ai pleuré bien sûr, j'ai pleuré longtemps. Et puis la rage à pris le pas sur la peine, toute cette impuissance s'est transformée en haine.

J'ai renversé la table, j'ai envoyé valser le livre. J'ai déchiré mes rouleaux de parchemins et brisé mes fioles contre le mur. J'ai pleuré, j'ai crié, j'ai eu mal à en crever et puis lorsque je me suis retrouvé debout, tremblant de tous mes membres, la baguettes pointée sur ce foutu livre prêt à lui mettre le feu, prêt à en finir, une partie de mon esprit, la plus torturée peut-être, la plus mise à l'épreuve certainement, celle qui avait abandonné tout espoir, cette partie m'a échappée.

Je l'ai vu. J'ai revu ce visage de gosse un peu arrogant qui me parlait de Poudlard comme si j'étais un ignare. J'ai sentit le picotement qui s'emparer à nouveau de mon corps, cette admiration sourde et profonde que j'avais pour lui et que j'essayais de camoufler sous quelque chose d'autre. J'ai revu le gris de ses yeux, les reflets jouer sur ces cheveux à travers la vitre du magasin et sa façon un peu brutale et maladroite de me parler.

Et puis je l'ai vu grandir.

Deuxième année, riant avec Flint à propos d'une feinte qu'il avait raté. Son sourire éclatant alors qu'il rit de lui même pour une fois. Mon cœur qui fait un bon dans ma poitrine.

Troisième année, faisant un compliment gentil à Parkinson. La rouge sur les joues de cette dernière et son regard tendre posé sur elle.

Quatrième année, et sa prestance au bal, la façon dont il tenait la main de sa cavalière, la paix dans ses yeux.

Cinquième et son regard qui s'envole par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, pour oublier le monde, pour oublier le poids de ce qui le ronge, alors qu'il se croit seul. Et je l'observe, tremblant de rage, alors qu'il n'est plus qu'un regard perdu dans le lointain.

Sixième, se mordillant les lèvres devant son essai de potion, absorbé par le boulot pour échapper au reste. Ses sourcils froncé, son air concentré. Une petite pointe d'énervement dans ses yeux gris et mon sourire.

Comment ai-je pu être à ce point aveugle? Il a toujours été là, quelque part, tout autour. Il est à la base de ma vie. Et puis des souvenirs récents m'ont submergés.

Son éclat de rire en tombant du lit après avoir essayé de résister à l'absorption d'une potion. Ses yeux qui s'ancrent dans les miens alors que je ris aussi.

Sa concentration lorsque penché sur un bouquin il avançait un peu mon boulot et son agacement orgueilleux devant l'incompréhension que le tenaillait. Alors j'ai compris.

Rien ne sera jamais fini avec lui. Il est la base de ma vie. Je le sauverai quoiqu'il advienne.

Je me suis remis à bosser, formulant les antithèses les plus folles. Et j'ai eu raison. L'espoir est revenu comme une bouffée d'air pur. Je sais maintenant que je le sortirai de là, le problème c'est comment...

Maintenant que sont réunies à mes pieds toutes les pièces du puzzle, et je suis dans l'incapacité totale de leur trouver un sens.

Les petites taches qui ont hanté mes nuits sont bien des restes de la marque qui s'est fragmentée à la mort du Lord Noir. Mais si elle s'est fragmentée sans l'emporter il y a bien une raison..

Il a dû être protéger, quelqu'un a dû donner sa vie pour lui. Le sort de protection est la seule possibilité encore valables. Mais ses parents sont morts à Azkaban et non pendant la guerre. Alors qui ? Et même si cela avait été le cas, un sort de protection aurait-il été assez fort pour sauver un mangemort de la marque? Non, impossible. S'il était un mangemort accompli, il aurait dû tomber. Mais le fait est là, il a été marqué et il est vivant. Alors quoi?

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

J'ai les doigts bleus et mon parchemin ne ressemble plus à rien. Je me souviens, son odeur hier soir, sa peau, son goût subtil et incomparable. Il me manque encore.

Il m'a finalement laissé pénétrer son esprit. J'ai bien cru que je ne m'en sortirais jamais vivant.. À partir du meurtre de Dumbledore, j'ai déconnecté. Je me suis revu avec mon regard plein de mépris, je me suis revu à travers ses yeux, pendant qu'il traversait les épreuves les plus difficiles, moi je me contentais de le filer. Quel abruti. Je me suis détesté et j'ai haï le monde.

C'était trop, trop intense, trop douloureux, trop désespéré. Je ne savais pas, je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'il vivait. Heureusement à mon retour, j'avais encore ses bras, bien que je m'en sois voulu de me faire consoler alors que c'est lui qui aurait dû s'écrouler.

Il était tellement seul. Et j'étais tellement stupide. Et nous étions tellement éreintés. Quelque part, j'ai perdu cette guerre. Et je refuse de la perdre à nouveau.

Il va de mieux en mieux. Il serait presque capable de sortir sans tousser comme un barge toutes les trente secondes, tant que je lui tiens la main, tant que je lui murmure qu'il est parfait. Tant que la même flamme brille dans nos yeux. On s'en sortira toujours du moment qu'on est ensemble.

Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

Ensemble.. et qu'est-ce que ça signifie au final? Il n'y a pas mille possibilités, s'il vit encore, il a dû être protégé par un sortilège d'amour, comme je l'ai été autrefois. Mais ma mère est morte en me protégeant, Lucius et Narcissa sont mort parce qu'ils étaient marqués. Draco aussi était marqué pourtant ! Tous ces éléments qui s'entrecroisent dans mon esprit.. Tout ça devient de plus en plus incompréhensible. Et je sais que je suis proche.

Tellement, tellement proche.

« Harry ! »

Neville bouscule Parkinson qui hurlerait bien au scandale si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Bien fait pour sa tronche de bouledogue à celle-là.

« Harry, faut que tu vienne vite! McGonagall te demande dans son bureau et d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est assez urgent! »

Je bondis sur mes pieds. Quand la chouette me stresse ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon.

Les murs de Poudlard défilent en accéléré devant mes yeux hagards. C'est incroyable comme ce bâtiment m'est devenu insipide, comme s'il n'existait pas vraiment, n'avait plus aucune importance, comme s'il n'était qu'une sorte de coquille translucide.

Et puis il faut dire que je passe ma vie dans la petite pièce blanche.

Depuis que j'ai fait sortir Draco de sa prison immaculée je sent dans ses gestes qu'il ne vit que pour ressortir. Pour voler à nouveau, respirer l'air frais à nouveau. Je lui ai promis que je l'emmènerai dans le parcs un soir...

Tiens bon et moi je tiendrais ma promesse.

Le couloir menant au bureau de McGo m'a toujours paru interminable. La terrible attente des trente secondes qui me séparent du « hui-clos ».

Et les cris, à nouveau.

Les cris?

Minute.. pourquoi des cris?

Je m'approche à pas de loup. Ce qui deviens ma spécialité.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit! »

« Monsieur Malfoy calmez-vous. »

« Non, je ne me calmerais pas, NON! »

Le parallélisme entre cette scène et celle du début de l'année est presque drôle. Mais le ton de Draco me donne tout sauf envie de rire.

« Vous ne savez pas! Comment avez-vous pu, comment avez-vous seulement pu le laisser tout seul ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy! »

« Je ne veux pas de vos explication! Il n'a que 17 ans pour l'amour de Merlin! Vous lui avez confié ma vie, comme s'il était coupable, comme s'il était responsable de ce qui s'est passé! Il ne l'est pas bon dieu, il ne l'est pas! »

« Draco, nous le savons.. »

« Non vous ne savez pas! Ce n'est pas vous qui le récupérez, brisé, chaque soir après des heures de travail. Ce n'est pas vous qui le regardez maigrir de jour en jour, s'affaiblir, devenir fou! Il a essayé de pénétrer mon esprit hier et lui, le grand Harry Potter, il n'y arrivait pas ! Il a pris tout ça d'une façon bien trop personnelle. Si je crève ce sera un échec pour lui, un échec dont il ne se remettra pas et nous savons tous ici qu'il y a de grandes chances que j'y passe! Vous ne savez pas, vous ne le connaissez pas! Je croyais que le vieux serait le dernier à le torturer, à le mettre dans des situations impossibles.. »

« Enfin M. Malfoy, Dumbledore de l'a pas.. »

« BIEN SÛR QUE SI ! Il l'a mis sciemment en danger! Il l'a envoyé à la mort, sans aucun scrupule! C'est un miracle si Harry s'en est sorti! »

Mon prénom. Il a prononcé mon prénom devant d'autres personnes. Je ne peux empêcher cette bouffée d'euphorie de m'envahir.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui infliger ça, pas après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Vous êtes entrain de le tuer! »

Il s'assied. Sa tête doit tourner affreusement, j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui et de l'arracher à cette pièce, de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui donner une potion de sommeil pour qu'il se calme, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Mes pieds sont comme enracinés.

« Je suis entrain de mourir. Je suis entrain de mourir et je n'ai même pas peur de cette mort qui se rapproche de jours en jours. La seule et unique chose qui me terrifie, celle qui m'empêche de dormir le soir et me rends dingue, celle qui me tenaille, c'est celle de le voir se faire du mal, c'est celle de le voir mourir lui. Il est entrain de se tuer! »

« Draco, calmez-vous. »

« Mais je suis très calme! Ce que vous faites.. vous êtes une meurtrière. C'est sa santé physique et sa santé mentale que vous mettez en jeux! C'est sa vie, sa carrière, tout! Ce qu'il fait pour moi à l'heure actuelle, personne ne l'a jamais fait. Il se démène comme un malade pour un pauvre petit aristo mourant!Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser continuer.. Racontez-lui n'importe quoi mais foutez-lui la paix... »

« Nous ne pouvons pas.. »

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez! Vous avez pu le mettre dans cette merde et maintenant c'est à vous de l'en sortir! «

« C'est le seul à pouvoir vous sauver! »

« Je m'en fiche. Je me fiche bien d'être sauvé s'il ne l'est pas. Il a mérité sa place au soleil, il a mérité le creux de la vague, nous lui devons tous la vie et il est entrain de se sacrifier pour un ex-mangemort simplement parce que vous lui avez mis de stupides idéaux dans la tête! Je ne suis pas important! J'ai fait du mal et je suis entrain de payer ma dette! Et lui s'obstine à vouloir me sauver au détriment de sa propre intégrité. »

Un long silence. J'ai l'impression que les battements fous de mon cœur résonnent dans tout le château.

« Je me fiche bien de mourir tant que vous le laissez en paix. Laissez-le en paix. »

Le bruit de ses pas contre les dalles de pierres. Il sort en trombe du bureau, tête basse, emporté par une colère que je ne lui connais pas. Il ne me voit même pas, pourtant caché juste derrière l'embrasure de la porte. Il tousse violemment deux, trois fois puis reprend sa course. Il est venu à peine vêtu, il n'a même pas mis une écharpe comme je le lui avait demandé.

Dans le bureau j'entends un bruit d'étoffe, d'un corps qui s'effondre.

Des sanglots.

« Il a raison tellement raison.. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je suis monstrueuse. »

« Bien sûr que non Minerva, nous ne savions pas quoi faire, nous étions tous perdus. Comment imaginer que Potter qui haïssait Malfoy s'impliquerait autant? Comment imaginer que les deux petits tomberaient a.. »

« Mais regardez ce que nous leur infligeons! Monsieur Malfoy a raison! Monsieur Potter est le meilleur sorcier de notre monde et aveuglément j'ai cru.. j'ai cru qu'il pourrait... Mon dieu! »

« Allons Minerva. Tout va s'arranger. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire, où aller! Potter refusera d'entendre la vérité ! »

« Oui, certainement, il refusera tout d'abord. Mais ensuite il sera bien obligé de l'affronter. Il est plus fort que ce que nous pensions Minerva, ce gamin, c'est un roc. »

« Chaque roc à sa faille. J'ai été tellement sotte, j'étais tellement persuadée qu'il pourrait le sauver.. Mais Draco a certainement raison. »

Non. Non il a tort. Il a TORT.

« Potter? »

Tiens, j'ai encore parlé à haute-voix.

Ses yeux pleins de larmes, sa robe toute tachée de poussière, le regard désespéré de Pomfresh, c'est trop. Je sent mes jambes se dérober sous moi.

« Potter revenez! »

Mais je cours, je cours à en perdre haleine, à n'en plus savoir pourquoi je cours. Je cours à ma perte, je cours à la notre mais je cours aussi pour nous sauver.

Je défonce la porte de l'infirmerie d'un coup d'épaule, me jette dans le couloir. Ma dernière barrière jusqu'à lui est déjà entrebâillée.

« Harry qu'est-ce que tu fous.. »

« Tais-toi. Tais-toi ! »

Je le prends par les épaules. Il me regarde comme si j'étais cinglé.

Mais je ne suis pas cinglé Draco, je ne suis pas cinglé.

« Tu vas m'écouter maintenant Malfoy! »

« Harry s'il te p.. »

« Écoute-moi ! »

Dans ses yeux médusés mon reflet n'est pas glorieux.

« Tu ne mourras pas Draco. Tu ne mourras pas. Et je t'interdis de penser le contraire. »

« Harry calme-toi.. »

« Mais je suis tout à fait calme. Je t'ai entendu avec McGo. Crois-moi Malfoy, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Jamais. »

Il sait que je tiendrai ma promesse. Il le sait pertinemment, je le lis au fond de ses grands yeux gris dont l'éclat s'est radouci. Et je ne sais pas ce qui lui fait le plus peur, ma subite détermination ou l'espoir qui grandis en lui, tout doucement.

« Harry tu te sens bien? »

J'ai l'impression soudaine de perdre mes repères. Il y a un poids sur ma tête que je ne peux identifier. Et mon sang commence à quitter mon visage. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

« Harry? Harry! »

Mes jambes, elles ne me soutiennent plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'entends des espèces de bourdonnements bizarre dans mes oreilles. Je connais cette sensation.. je suis entrain de .. je ..

« Harry! »

Mais les voix sont loin.. tellement loin.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Et les reviews? Elles sont très loin aussi ou.. y'aurait moyen de moyenner ?

Merci de me supporter .. ^^


End file.
